Mensonges
by Tender Marian
Summary: Sam et Andy se sont rencontrés, mais pas de la façon dont nous le savons tous. Sam, à la tête d'une bande de malfaiteurs cambriole une banque. Andy se trouve alors sur son chemin, et doit apprendre à faire confiance à un inconnu pour garantir sa sécurité, pendant que Sam essaie de comprendre pourquoi il remet tout en doute pour une jeune flic aux yeux de biche. VF de "lie to me"
1. Chapter 1

**Sam et Andy se sont rencontrés, mais pas de la façon dont nous le savons tous. Sam, à la tête d'une bande de malfaiteurs cambriole une banque. Andy se trouve alors sur son chemin, et doit apprendre à faire confiance à un inconnu pour garantir sa sécurité, pendant que Sam essaie de comprendre pourquoi il remet tout en doute pour une jeune flic aux yeux de biche. **

**Voici la version francophone de Lie to me, écrit par Jelly Bean Jenna. Thanks for giving me the great pleasure to translate your story J**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez … **

Dès le moment où il a ouvert les yeux ce matin là, il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée.

Il avait toute qu'une gueule de bois, il avait l'impression que sa tête était fendue en deux. En plus, Tony était porté disparu depuis plusieurs heures; tout ça pour découvrir qu'il s'était fait arrêté la veille, et qu'il avait passé la nuit en cellule.

Un homme de moins sur le prochain projet signifiait qu'il allait devoir en faire un peu plus par lui-même. Et ce, alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas en état de mettre simplement un pied devant l'autre.

Tout était prévu depuis des semaines, un gros coup, le coup de circuit qu'ils attendaient et pour lequel ils avaient travaillé si fort. C'était leur porte d'entrée dans le monde des grands, ce qui leur permettrait d'être propulsés au sommet.

Sam enfila un masque de ski et l'ajusta de sorte que sa vision ne soit pas obstruée par la petitesse des verres. Ses lèves étaient à peine visibles à travers la fente. Le fabriquant de ces choses n'avait surement jamais eu l'intention qu'elles soient utiliser à cet effet.

« Alors Sammy, t'es prêt? » lui lança Damian.

Damian ressemblait à un vrai Pitbull, même physiquement, avec son crane rasé, ses tatouages et son sourcil percé.

« Ouais » répondu simplement Sam. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Aloooors, nous allons au Penny ce soir? » demanda Traci dans un gloussement d'excitation, une étoile dans les yeux.

Ce commentaire laissa croire à Andy que sa meilleure amie espérait « croiser » le détective Barber au Penny. Elle avait une sérieuse attirance pour cet homme!

« Non… » Andy essaya de garder son expression faciale le plus neutre possible, mais Traci eu toute suite la mine déconfite.

« Je rigole! » gloussa Andy à son tour. Elle était tout à fait incapable de voir Traci dans un état pareil.

Leur quart de travail était plutôt tranquille, elles patrouillaient dans le centre ville, dans le froid. L'hiver s'installait et c'était toujours un temps de l'année assez occupé, mais ce jour là les routes étaient tellement glissantes que la ville semblait tourner au ralenti.

« Pense-y, dans deux semaines, tu n'aurais même plus besoin de te cacher » Lança Andy à Traci au moment où elle tourna à gauche sous un feu de circulation qui tournait au jaune.

« _Tu le sais_? » hurla Traci, dont les yeux se sont agrandis au commentaire de son amie.

« Trace, tout le monde le sait … » répliqua Andy en revêtant son sourire le plus doux.

Traci et le détective Barber se fréquentaient depuis l'académie, mais gardaient leur relation secrète, puisqu'il était totalement mal vu d'être en relation avec une recrue en entrainement, et c'était exactement ce qu'elles étaient.

Elles étaient des recrues…

Il était prévu que deux semaines plus tard leur laisse serait coupée, leur statut de recrue s'envolerait par la même occasion, et elles seraient de vrai policière; officiellement! Puis Traci et le détective Barber n'aurait plus l'obligation de se cacher.

C'était samedi, c'est probablement ce qui expliquait que leur quart était resté tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elles se sont même arrêtées dans un café dans le centre-ville, là où ils servaient les meilleurs cafés, et où elles ne perdaient pas une occasion d'arrêter.

En retournant à leur voiture, un appel résonna dans leur radio; l'alarme silencieuse d'une banque, quelques blocs plus loin, avait été actionnée. Le temps pressait.

Andy démarra la voiture et Traci répondit à l'appel, tout en mentionnant qu'elles étaient tout près.

Damian entendis les sirènes, elles étaient proche, très proche.

Il ordonna à ses hommes de ramasser et de quitter, puis attrapa un petit garçon des bras de sa mère alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie.

La mère essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper son fils, mais le canon d'une arme dans son visage et un autre contre la tête de son fils l'on empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se fit ordonner de se coucher face contre terre, ce qui a permis aux malfaiteurs de quitter la banque.

Damian sorti de la banque en utilisant le petit garçon comme bouclier humain. Dans le stationnement, une voiture de police, portières ouvertes, protégeait deux policières armées. Sammy suivait, avec un sac rempli d'argent, puis Scott, Bobby et Elliot.

« Laisse l'enfant partir! » cria la conductrice, au moment où Damian commença à marcher vers la voiture qui les attendait, quelques mètres plus loin, toujours en se protégeant avec le petit garçon. Il savait pertinemment que des femmes ne tireraient pas, sachant qu'un enfant pourrait être blessé, alors il éclata de rire et poussa l'enfant vers leur voiture.

« Arrêtez! » cria de nouveau la policière, cette fois en sortant de derrière la voiture, devenant ainsi à découvert.

« Je vais tirer sur le gosse » lança Damian avec une voix si calme que Sam en frissonna. Il savait qu'il allait le faire.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener », la policière était têtue et continua de s'avancer.

Sam tapa sur le coffre de leur voiture pour démontrer son impatience, puis déposa le magot sur la banquette arrière. Elliot et Bobby firent de même, juste avant que Sam referme la porte derrière eux.

« Si vous nous suivez, j'le tu! » dit Damian en levant les jambes pour s'assoir côté passager. Elliot avait été assez courtois pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« _Attendez_! »

La policière déchargea son arme, se pencha doucement au sol, et le déposa sur l'asphalte. Elle se releva tout aussi doucement, les mains dans les airs, en signe de capitulation.

« Prenez-moi »

« Andy qu'est-ce que tu fais? » L'autre femme, celle avec la radio, parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la banque.

« C'est correct Trace. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ».

Ces mots ont empêchés Damian d'entrer dans la voiture, il se releva et fit face à la jeune femme, avec ses yeux froids l'analysant de haut en bas.

D'autres sirènes approchaient, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes.

« Laissez-le aller… prenez-moi ». Cette fois, le ton de sa voix auparavant puissant et en contrôle laissa place à une voix apeurée et faible.

Soudainement, elle détacha sa ceinture et la laissa tombe au sol, près de son arme. Ces mouvements étaient lents et précis, alors les cambrioleurs pouvaient voir ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout, voir qu'aucune menace ne leur était adressée.

Son manteau fut le suivant à se retrouver au sol. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, les mains dans les airs afin de montrer qu'elle ne cachait aucune autre arme.

Ses mains gantée ont hésiter quelques instant avant de s'attaquer aux velcros de sa veste. Elle laissa sa dernière protection au sol, et se retrouva tout à fait vulnérable devant les cinq paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.

« _Andy_! » cria sa partenaire, clairement inquiète.

La courageuse des deux se tourna lentement, toujours les mains dans les airs. Son visage était dur et fort, mais ses yeux montraient sa faiblesse intérieure.

« Sammy » lança Damian en hochant la tête vers la jeune policière, lui disant quoi faire, sans prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire.

Andy remarqua l'homme derrière la voiture se diriger vers elle, ce qui créa un sentiment d'intimidation à l'intérieur de son corps déjà suffisamment tendu.

Il l'agrippa par le bras, et la poussa contre la voiture de fuite, et lui plaça les mains sur le toit. Les mains de l'homme étaient agiles et méticuleuses dans leur palpation. Il savait comment faire une fouille au corps, il devait sans doute avoir subis ce genre de manœuvre à quelques reprises.

Ensuite, sans dire un mot, il fit signe à son patron, et ce dernier lui indiquant de monter abord de la voiture, d'un geste de la main.

L'enfant fit enfin relâché. Son assaillant le poussa au loin, le faisant tomber sur ses mains et sur ses genoux. Le bras qui tenait le petit garçon quelques secondes plus tôt s'entoura autour du cou d'Andy, ce qui la fit reculer.

« Je vais la tuer si je vois un seul véhicule de patrouille. Est-ce que tu comprends? »

L'autre policière hocha la tête, silencieuse alors qu'elle sortie de derrière la portière de sa propre voiture et récupéra l'enfant qui courrait vers elle en pleine crise de larmes. Il était suffisamment âgé pour réaliser qu'il venait d'éviter d'être blesser, ou pire, de mourir.

Soudainement, la porte arrière s'ouvrit et Andy fit poussée à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un était déjà assis à cette place.

Tout se passait si vite que certains détails avaient échappés à son attention.

L'homme qui l'avait fouillé quelques instants plus tôt la fit glisser sur ses genoux. Ce mouvement délicat mais rapide fit en sorte qu'elle se frappa la tête sur le toit, et un cri de surprise sorti de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner, en se penchant sur le côté le plus possible. Elle ressentait le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux, tellement qu'elle était complète accotée sur le banc du conducteur.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, et aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec elle. Ses pensés volairent jusqu'au petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, elle avait vu le visage de Leo, le fils de sa collègue. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de la mère à l'intérieur de la banque, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle espérait que Traci ne vivrait jamais. Alors, pourquoi devait-elle laisser quelqu'un vivre ça.

Ces cambrioleurs étaient particuliers, ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, ne semblaient même pas être stressés. Ils semblaient être partis prendre une balade de santé. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils auraient fait du mal à ce petit être, qui avait eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ils l'auraient sans doute sorti de la voiture sans même s'arrêter, ou l'auraient laissé dans un terrain vague après lui avoir presser une arme sur la tempe et appuyer sur la détente.

Les deux autres passagers de la banquette arrière prirent place, la porte se referma derrière eux en un claquement et la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Sam était furieux, tellement furieux qu'il devait empêcher ses mains de s'approcher du cou de la jeune femme sur ses genoux et de l'étrangler.

Elle aurait du les laisser filer, il aurait trouvé un moyen de faire entendre raison à Damian et ils auraient déposé le gamin quelques rues plus loin.

Personne n'aurait été blessé.

Plutôt, il avait une flic sur les genoux et Damian la regardait via le rétroviseur comme si elle était quelque chose de comestible. Comme s'il avait entendu les pensés de Sam, Damian croisa son regard et il se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face.

Damian tendait une paire de menottes et un bout tissus. Sam s'étira, et déposa le tout près lui.

« Tes mains » Son timbre de voix était dangereusement bas, elle leva les mains et plaça ses poignets un contre l'autre. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il referma les menottes et s'assura qu'elles soient bien sécurisées, sans être trop serrées. Il récupéra le bout de tissus et un autre timide gémissement sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme. Leur regard se croisa quelques secondes. Les grands yeux de biche l'implorait de ne pas la plonger dans l'obscurité. Sam passa tout de même le chiffon devant ses yeux. Il la fit se détourner, et attacha le tissu à l'aide d'un double nœud.

Il senti l'odeur de son shampoing comme elle se retourna. Une odeur de fruits éveilla ses narines. Il n'avait pas le choix de masquer sa vue, elle ne devait pas voir où ils allaient.

Il s'interrogea à savoir si elle avait froid et grelottait ou si elle était apeurée et tremblait. _Peut-être un peu des deux_, songea-t-il. C'était l'hiver et elle avait délibérément laissé son manteau dans une démonstration de bonne volonté… et de stupidité. Il l'a rapprocha un peu de son corps, dans le but de lui partager un peu de sa chaleur.

Le corps d'Andy se figea en une statue de sel quand elle senti le corps de l'homme contre le sien. Son geste déclencha une série de tremblements un peu plus intenses, ce qui trahissait son état d'âme.

Elle n'était pas que frigorifiée, elle était totalement apeurée… non pétrifiée.

C'était une bonne chose, parce qu'à ce moment, c'était la seule chose qui la garderait vivante.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy se cogna si souvent la tête durant les kilomètres parcourus, qu'elle ne pouvait même plus compter combien de fois elle avait heurté le toit de la voiture.

Elle avait réussis à se réchauffer un peu, puisque l'air à l'intérieur de la voiture était devenu chaud et humide du à tous ses passagers.

Elle n'avait aucun indice où ils se dirigeaient, mais selon elle, plus le trajet était long, plus longtemps elle restait en vie, alors elle était ravie de gagner quelques minutes.

La voiture ralentit et tourna sur une route de pierres. Ce changement laissait présager qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, et cette constatation fit grimper le taux d'anxiété d'Andy de plusieurs degrés. Ils allaient certainement la laisser dans un sous bois à l'extérieur de la ville.

Après avoir continué un peu plus longtemps sur le chemin secondaire, la voiture s'arrêta soudainement, et elle ne pu empêcher son corps d'aller frapper celui de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. A toutes les fois où avait tenté de s'éloigner, il l'avait retenue, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sonne à son oreille comme un avertissement de rester tranquille. Elle avait alors cessé de lutter.

Andy entendit les portières s'ouvrir et senti une main sur ses poignets menottés. L'homme en question se dégagea et elle pu s'assoir directement sur le siège. Elle pu finalement sentir la portière et sortir du véhicule. En sortant, elle trébucha tellement ses jambes refusaient de soutenir son poids.

Elle se fit pousser de nouveau, et cette fois ci, elle avança de quelques pas hésitants, puisqu'elle avait toujours les yeux bandés. Quelques pas plus loin, l'étreinte sur son bras fût relâchée et elle s'arrêta net.

Elle y était, le moment de son dernier souffle était arrivé. Alors, comme pour aller chercher le plus de courage possible, elle remplit ses poumons d'air et patienta, s'attendant à entendre l'écho d'une détonation, qui sonnerait l'ultime fin.

Rien?

Elle entendit des pas sur le gravier près d'elle, et une porte s'ouvrir?

Mais où étaient-ils?

« Sammy ». La voix du chef de groupe était si près qu'Andy sursauta.

« Patron? »

« Ici », une main la poussa, et comme elle pensait se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, une autre paire de mains la rattrapa.

« Patron? » répéta Sam cette fois-ci sans trop savoir ce que Damian attendait de lui.

« Elle est à toi ».

Le son des pas s'atténua alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'eux.

Soudainement, la panique s'empara de tous les organes de la jeune femme.

_Ça, c'est mauvais, très mauvais_, songea-t-elle

L'homme l'agrippa par le bras et tenta de faire quelques pas. Les pieds d'Andy refusaient catégoriquement d'obtempérer, s'enracinant dans le sol. Il tira, et elle tira à son tour, utilisant tout son poids, question de retarder l'inévitable.

« Aargg » Le grognement qu'elle entendit ressemblait étrangement à celui elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la voiture. C'était l'homme sur lequel elle était assise, l'homme au regard de feu.

Elle tenta de garder son visage le plus neutre possible, mais son intérieur bouillait comme un volcan. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et elle se retrouva tête en bas, par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme prénommé Sam. Il avança d'un pas décidé, et le son de ses pas changea, il devait monter un escalier de bois.

Elle entendit des voix chuchoter, quelque unes, peut-être trois, dont une … féminine?

Ils montèrent d'autres marche, ou peut-être descendaient-ils, elle n'en n'était pas certaine. Une autre porte s'ouvrit sous leur passage.

L'adrénaline qui voyageait dans les veines de la policière se dissipa, et laissa de nouveau place à une panique intense.

Elle commença à frapper de ses poings le dos de l'homme qui s'apprêtait certainement à lui faire du mal, tout en débattant énergiquement les jambes. Elle devait se dégager de l'emprise de ce voyou.

Mais il était beaucoup trop puissant pour elle. Il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte et sa futile tentative d'évasion n'était que ça… futile.

Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, elle referma ses dents sur lui. Fort!

À la seconde où ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, une série de grossièretés sortirent de la bouche de l'homme.

Andy senti une vive douleur faire son apparition dans son dos, une douleur si intense que ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Peut-être l'avait-il mordu à son tour.

Elle entendit le son d'un claquement de porte. Sa fureur intérieure augmenta d'un cran et elle se rua sur son agresseur dans un espoir de fuite.

L'étranger lui fit faire demi-tour et elle trébucha, pour finalement se retrouver sur une surface douce qu'elle devina être un lit.

Elle se retrouva les mains au dessus de la tête, alors qu'une clé entra dans les menottes, libérant un côté, avant qu'elles soient rapidement refermées. Andy se retrouva avec un bras attaché aux montants du lit et l'autre libre, près d'elle, paralysé de peur.

Le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes lui fut retiré. La lumière qui emplissait la pièce lui fit plisser les yeux dans une douleur percutante.

Quand elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, son ravisseur la surplombait, le visage toujours camouflé derrière un masque de ski. Il la fixait simplement avec ses yeux de feu.

Elle pouvait pratiquement y voir une flamme.

Les mains de l'homme firent un mouvement si rapide qu'elle eu un mouvement de recule, croyant visiblement qu'il s'en prendrait à elle.

Plutôt, les mains atteignirent le haut du masque avant de dévoiler l'identité de l'homme qui s'y cachait.

Son visage était dur, avec une mâchoire puissante et carrée, visiblement tendue. La fermeté de son regard a retenu l'attention de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux passèrent d'un brun riche à un noir perçant comme il se penchait au dessus d'elle.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur radier de son visage, et sentir l'odeur mentholée de son halène quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« Refais ça, juste pour voir … »

Il quitta la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, claquant la porte derrière lui. Andy reconnu le son d'une clé dans la serrure, un son qui l'embarrait à l'intérieur, ou peut-être voulait-il empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer.

Sammy trouva les autres dans le salon, l'argent sur la table basse alors que Bobby faisait le décompte.

À vue de nez, il en avait assez pour leur permettre d'aller là où ils devaient se rendre. Espérant que rien d'autre n'irait de travers, Sam serait parti plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

« Tu ne testes pas les échantillons Sammy? »

« Les affaires avant le plaisir Scott… » répondit Sam d'un ton sec, essayant de dissimuler son dédain face à l'homme qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas respecter une femme.

Une marque sur le visage de Scott pouvait en témoigner. Un jour, il avait attrapé Bobby par les fesses, et elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Il aurait au moins dû attendre qu'elle n'ait pas de bouteille de bière à la main.

Damian entra dans le salon avec une bière pour chacun, question de célébrer la réussite de leur coup, bien qu'un petit pépin soit attaché dans la chambre de Sam.

« C'est correct? » demanda le chef du groupe avant de s'assoir près de Bobby, alors qu'elle terminait de compter. Cette femme pouvait compter de l'argent plus vite que n'importe quel banquier.

« C'est correct! Nous avons même un peu de change. » répondit-elle dans un immense sourire.

Ça sonnait comme de la musique aux oreilles de Sam.

Ils avaient besoin de suffisamment d'argent pour acheter une cargaison complète de cocaïne, qui arriverait au port trois semaines plus tard. Le plus offrant l'emporterait, et ils avaient comme concurrence tous les barrons de la drogue de Toronto.

Cette chance était trop grande pour la manquer. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire des affaires à plus petite échelle, et généralement dans les armes. Quand ils avaient entendu les rumeurs qu'une cargaison était vendue pour presque rien, Damian avait mis sur pieds le cambriolage afin d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour payer les Chinois avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse une offre.

Ils avaient donc ajouté cet argent à leur « plan d'épargne », ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre que le bateau arrive, et payer.

Simple comme bonjour.

Jusqu'à ce que le casse-pieds aux yeux de biche vienne bousiller leur plan.

Une fois l'argent mis de côté, les conversations s'allégèrent, tout comme l'ambiance. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils aillaient faire des millions de dollars amassés à la fin de coup. Sam s'accota la tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et son regard se perdit dans le paysage hivernal alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Bobby en s'approchant de Sam.

« Elle a peur… »

« Je l'étais aussi. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Bobby s'était déjà retrouvée dans une situation similaire à celle de la policière. Damian l'avait enlevée alors qu'il était dans bar. Une bagarre avait éclatée et il avait besoin d'une assurance pour sortir de là sain et sauf.

Mais elle était différente.

Elle menait une mauvaise vie, et elle était mieux là où elle était rendue que là d'où elle venait.

Quand il s'était garé pour la laisser sortir de la voiture ce soir là, elle l'avait supplié de la prendre, de ne pas la laisser retourner là bas. Alors, Damian avait décidé de prendre avec lui, et lui faisait payer sa part par de la cuisine et du ménage.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés, et elle était toujours là, et désormais une propriété de Damian.

Sam avait été très surpris que Damian ne tue pas Scott d'une balle en pleine tête le jour où celui-ci avait attrapé Bobby par les fesses. Damian était dure comme du roc. Il était froid, insensible, sans cœur. Bobby tant qu'a elle était douce et féminine. Ils étaient deux opposés.

« Tu devrais lui acheter quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien, la faire sentir un peu mieux… » Dit Bobby à l'autre bout de la pièce en s'assoyant près de Damian qui maugréait sur sa pizza.

Sam quitta la fenêtre des yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un Soda. Sa … peut-importe… elle devait certainement être assoiffée et un peu de sucre lui ferait du bien.

Comme il referma la porte du réfrigérateur, Scott était là, tapi derrière la porte, le regardant avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacial.

« Laisse-moi savoir si tu veux que je lui fasse faire un essai routier » dit-il avant que son souffle ne soit coupé. Il se retrouva violement acculé mur au derrière lui.

« Tu la touches, j'te tue! »

Sam le refrappa contre le mur une deuxième fois avant que ses mains ne lâchent le collet de Scott. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et aucune idée pourquoi il avait réagit de cette façon. Mais, les mots de cet idiot l'avaient mis dans une telle colère.

Sam était habituellement calme et posé, mais ça l'avait mis hors de lui.

« Sammy! » appela Damian alors que Sam était déjà parti, laissant le Soda sur le sol, là où il l'avait laissé tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**J'ai découvert avec cette histoire que c'était un réel plaisir de faire de la traduction. J'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'ai de plaisir à écrire. **

**N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires :)**

**Again, a big thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna to let me do this!**

* * *

Andy regarda attentivement autour d'elle, sa vision s'ajustait lentement à la lumière. Elle porta une attention particulière sur chaque élément qui meublait la chambre, elle voulait que tout reste gravé dans sa mémoire.

La chambre était grande, très grande, même trop grande pour une seule personne. Elle était peu meublée, une grande armoire encastrée et commode servait de rangement. Une table au pied du lit était ornée d'un écran plat, et deux lampes, d'un brun chocolaté, étaient déposées sur les tables de chevet.

Puis, il y avait le lit. C'était un immense lit à baldaquin, fait en fer forgé. Il était si vaste que la jeune femme avait l'impression d'en occuper que le quart.

_On se croirait dans un film de bas niveaux_ … songea Andy. Bien qu'il ne lui évoque rien de bon, le lit était confortable, même si elle y était attachée.

Aucune fenêtre n'était visible, simplement une seconde porte, qui devait sans doute mener à la salle de bain.

La jeune policière resta quelques instant allongée, sans bouger, afin d'écouter attentivement les bruits qui l'entouraient. Les seuls sons qu'elle fut en mesure de percevoir étaient ceux de sa propre respiration et de ses battements de cœur qui résonnaient.

Elle plaça tous les oreillers qui se trouvaient sur le lit derrière son dos, afin de trouver un minimum de confort. Elle s'enroula autant que possible dans la douillette pour tenter de se réchauffer. L'adrénaline qui avait coulé dans ses veines plusieurs minutes plus tôt était désormais complètement dissipée, et elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé son manteau derrière.

Le son soudain d'une clé dans la porte la fit sursauter, la peur qui s'éveilla en elle la fit se redresser en position assise. Elle fixa la porte blanche comme si elle était sur le point de se jeter sur elle.

Lorsque quelqu'un fini par entrer, elle reconnu l'homme à la chevelure ébouriffée qui l'avait enfermé là quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait la mâchoire contractée, les épaules tendues. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pieds, l'écho du choc résonna sur les murs de la pièce, ce qui fit grimacer Andy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendis une canette de soda, ses yeux restaient fixé sur la main menottée aux barreaux du lit.

La main d'Andy attrapa la canette sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était assoiffée, mais surtout que son corps avait un urgent besoin de sucre.

Elle se redressa complètement, mettant ses jambes à la verticale au bord du lit. Ses bottes résonnèrent lourdement sur le planché de bois dur.

La jeune femme inspecta la canette attentivement, notant qu'elle était encore scellée. Andy déposa la canette sur la table de nuit et tenta de l'ouvrir de sa seule main libre. Lorsque ses doits réussirent à soulever la petite languette, le liquide pétillant sorti en un jet puissant, lui aspergeant le visage et le gilet.

Elle poussa un cri de mécontentement en regardant l'état de son habillement et en sentant les goutes rouler sur ses joues. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de son ravisseur. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de caché son fou rire. Sam ne pouvait se retenir. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait échappé la canette de soda, il était trop concentré sur les propos révoltants de Scott.

Mais le regard sur le visage de la femme devant lui ne se rapprochait en rien au regard choqué qu'elle avait plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas non plus remplis de peur. Elle revêtait simplement une expression d'exaspération totale.

Elle passait vraiment une mauvaise journée…

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Andy lança la cannette à travers la pièce, heurtant sa cible en pleine poitrine. Le visage de l'homme se contracta soudainement.

Quand la canette le frappa, Sam essaya de la rattraper, mais il ne fit que renverser davantage de liquide collant. Ses vêtements, sa peau et le plancher étaient couvert de soda.

Il releva la tête et fixa Andy du regard. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était assombrit d'un voile de contrariété.

Elle avait clairement un tempérament bouillant, et courageux… et il adorait ça.

« J'ai hum… échappé la canette » tenta d'expliqué Sam alors que les yeux d'Andy était toujours fixé sur lui. Mais elle ne répondit rien en retour, elle s'essuya simplement le visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_Excellent, maintenant, je suis assoiffée, mouillée, gelée, apeurée et collante. La pire combinaison du monde!_ Songea-t-elle.

« Ton père est policier également _McNally_? »

Ces mots lui ont fait relever la tête, la façon dont son nom sorti de la bouche de cet homme la fit frissonner.

_Ça, c'est mauvais_! Songea-t-elle. Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas savoir qu'elle avait une famille qui l'attendait à la maison, ça ne pourrait que mal tourner.

« N…non » finit-elle par prononcer, recherchant sa voix la plus convaincante, celle qu'elle avait laissé derrière quand elle était montré à bord de cette voiture.

« T'es certaine? Il m'a coffré quelque fois, conduite en état ébriété et possession. »

_Encore mieux, une racaille que mon père a déjà arrêté! _

Andy n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en signe de déni.

Sam leva un sourcil. Il savait qu'elle mentait, c'était écrit sur son visage tout entier.

Sans laisser paraître qu'il connaissait la vérité, il quitta la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à boire.

Andy fixa le soda au sol, elle regrettait d'avoir lancé la canette, elle avait si soif. Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller de nouveau et un soupir glissa entre ses lèvres, comme elle senti les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

Elle maudissait l'univers entier de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille.

Traci était sous le choc.

Elle trouvait la chaise de la salle d'interrogatoire trop inconfortable, elle préférait marcher de long en large.

« Nous allons la retrouver » dit Jerry, essayant de la réconforter.

« Jerry! Ça fait _six heures_, et nous n'avons _rien_. Ces gars sont des pros. Comment allons-nous la retrouver, quand nous ne savons même pas par où commencer? »

« Nous allons la retrouver… » Insista-t-il. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'ils ne savaient rien. La plaque de la voiture appartenait à une camionnette volée au Michigan, non pas à la berline bleue qu'ils conduisaient.

Ils n'avaient ni emprunte, ni ADN; aucun indice, mise à part qu'un seul des hommes avait parlé, et qu'un d'entre eux s'appelait Simon ou Steven ou quelque chose qui commençait par un « S ». Traci s'était trouvée trop loin de l'action pour en être certaine, et l'homme qui avait parlé avait un langage si médiocre qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre. Excepté quand il avait dit qu'il tuerait Andy si quelqu'un le suivait. Cette partie était claire comme le jour.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles. Elle devait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

Jerry s'approcha d'elle, et éloigna ses doigts de sa bouche, « Nous _ALLONS_ la retrouver ». Il en faisait la promesse. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait en mesure de la respecter.

Andy commençait à sentir la fatigue monter en elle. Les minutes se transformaient heures. Elle n'avait plus de position confortable. Elle n'avait pas entendu un seul bruit depuis qu'elle s'était fait enfermer dans cette chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, du fait qu'elle avait oublié sa montre près de son lit ce matin là. Il pouvait bien faire nuit à l'extérieur, ou bien encore clair, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ce trouvait captive depuis plusieurs heures.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un agita la poigner de la porte, et étrangement, le son de la clé qui entrait dans la serrure était absent. Andy avala sa salive avec difficulté. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte essaya de tourner la poigner de nouveau, sans succès.

Un frison lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi quelqu'un, qui n'avait pas la clé, voudrait bien entrer dans la chambre?

Le bruit cessa, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

Un moment plus tard, l'habituel son de clé résonna dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit, et Sam entra avec une boite de pizza à la main, ainsi que trois bouteilles d'eau.

Une fois rendu à son niveau, il lui tendit le contenu de ses bras encombré, mais elle déclina. La tête d'Andy tremblait d'un côté à l'autre. Elle préféra s'enroulée de nouveau dans les couvertures.

Comment pouvait-il n'être vêtu qu'un d'un gilet et d'un jeans? Elle était frigorifiée.

Sam déposa la boîte de pizza et les bouteilles d'eau sur la table de nuit et s'éloigna. Il l'observa quelques instants. En plus de frissonner, son nez était rouge. Elle avait froid et son gilet était toujours mouillé de soda, ce qui n'aidait certainement pas.

Il ouvrit l'armoire de sa penderie, et essaya de trouver des vêtements qui lui iraient, malgré sa fine ossature, simplement pour la tenir au chaud.

Il fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, et tendit les items en question d'une main, alors que l'autre refermait la porte de l'armoire dans un bruit sourd.

Quand il se détourna vers la jeune femme, il tomba sur des yeux paniqués, bien qu'elle essayait ardemment de le dissimuler.

Sam déposa les vêtements au pied du lit. « Tu peux prendre une douche, mais il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans la salle de bain. Il n'y a donc pas d'issus. »

Elle resta surprise devant cette affirmation, il avait deviné qu'elle essaierait de s'enfuir à la seconde où elle en aurait l'occasion.

« Si tu sors de cette chambre, je ne _pourrai pas_ te protéger. Tu comprends? »

Ces mots l'on complètement désarmée. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me dire là?_

Sam lu la question sur le visage si expressifs de sa nouvelle invitée. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

Il poussa un grognement d'irritation et se gratta le derrière de la tête en signe d'exaspération. Avait-il vraiment besoin de lui expliquer?

« Il y a six autre gars là haut, et fais moi confiance, un pied en dehors de cette porte et tu ne seras plus mienne. »

_Mienne … très délicat_, songea Andy!

Toutes les couleurs de son visage disparaissaient au son de ces explications. La vérité est parfois brutale, et terrifiante.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu veux prendre une douche; vas-y. Tu ne veux pas; laisse faire. »

Il s'apprêta à quitté la chambre quand il entendit une petite voix.

« Attends ».

Elle était toujours aussi apeurée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il disait la vérité, il était la dernière chose qui empêchait qu'on lui face du mal.

Son regard passa de Sam aux menottes, elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir d'autre chances de se doucher.

« Est-ce que t'as compris ce que j't'ai dis? »

Il était désormais très près d'elle. Le son de sa voix était moins agressant qu'auparavant.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et il détacha son poignet. Aussitôt qu'elle fut libérée, Andy enveloppa sa main endolorie.

Sam recula avec précaution, observant la jeune femme devant lui, advenant le cas où elle se jetterait sur lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir la contrôler et la menotter de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Elle semblait si fragile, et ce même s'il avait été témoin de sa fougue et de son cran.

Elle se leva doucement, attrapa les vêtements qui étaient toujours sur le coin du lit et se dirigea vers la porte qui, prétendait-elle, menait à la salle de bain.

« Les serviettes sont à l'intérieur » mentionna-t-il devant les pas hésitants d'Andy. Il cru voir un sourire faire son apparition, mais il n'en était pas certain.

La policière referma la porte derrière elle, à la seconde où elle fut à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, bloquant la vue de Sam.

Il entendit l'eau couler, le son devenu intermittent quand elle passa sous le jet. Elle y passa plusieurs minutes.

Sam se releva du lit d'un seul bond quand le son s'arrêta complètement. Il s'éloigna à l'opposé de la pièce et attendit qu'elle sorte, prêt aux pires éventualités.

Quand la porte ouvrit, elle se figea. Elle resta immobile, le regardant fixement. Puis, tranquillement elle leva les bras en signe de bonne volonté.

Sam pouvait voir dans le reflet du miroir que l'uniforme d'Andy était resté sur le comptoir près de la baignoire. Elle recula doucement pour aller le récupérer, sans que son regard ne quitte le sien.

Elle avait meilleure mine, même si elle portait un pantalon de jogging et son gilet à manche longue trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et attachés en une tresse relâchée autour de ses épaules. Une tentative inutile pour les sécher.

Sam pris le gilet kangourou qui était sur le dessus de la commode près de lui et le lança en direction d'Andy. Elle l'attrapa instantanément. Elle avait de bons réflexes.

D'excellents réflexes…

Elle haussa les épaules et se mis en mouvement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Comme si c'était un signal, elle s'assit sur le lit, prête à être menottée de nouveau.

Sam se sentait mal pour elle, il savait ce que c'était que de sentir le métal s'enfoncer dans la peau, jusqu'à ce que ça brule.

« De l'autre côté »

Elle resta surprise, mais se déplaça tout de même de l'autre côté du lit. Il attacha la menotte un peu plus basse que la dernière fois, il choisi le barreau du centre plutôt qu'un des barreaux supérieur. Quand il referma l'anneau de métal autour du poignet de la jeune femme, il serra un peu moins également.

L'homme fit de nouveau le tour du lit et replaça la pizza et l'eau près d'elle. Il se souvenu à quelle point elle avait inspecté la cannette de soda avant de l'ouvrir qu'il saisit une pointe de pizza et en prit une bouché afin de lui montré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait faim avant que ses dents n'entrent dans le fromage fondu. Il tendit les autres pointes en direction de l'officier McNally. Avec précaution, elle prit un morceau entre ses doigts et prit une timide bouchée.

Elle prit une deuxième portion avant d'attraper une des bouteilles d'eau qui reposait sur la table de nuit.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit, replaçant les oreillers derrière son dos. Sam la regarda rouler les manches des son gilet et essayer de prendre ses aises.

Il en avait de la difficulté à resté concentré. Il décida donc de quitter la pièce.

Elle se redressa légèrement quand elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne sorti de ses lèvres.

Peut-être que si elle restait seul suffisamment longtemps, elle serait capable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait l'air apeurée d'être laisser seule, alors Sam chuchota « Je reviens bientôt » avant de fermer la porte délicatement.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy n'avait aucune idée depuis combien temps elle était là, allongée sur le lit à baldaquin d'un inconnu, à laisser ses pensées s'enfuir alors qu'elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même. Un profond silence s'était installé suite au départ de son ravisseur.

Cet homme … Ce visage … il était attirant, mais également effrayant, sombre.

Elle se surprit à se demander à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler avec un sourire. Il avait toujours ce regard dur comme de la pierre.

Sam trouva les autres au salon, des bouteilles de bière étaient dispersées sur le tapis. Les gars jouaient au poker sur la table au coin de la pièce et Bobby était installée sur le canapé, son portable sur les genoux. Elle recherchait sans doute toutes indications que les flics étaient sur leurs traces.

Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, alors ils ne semblaient pas être dans le trouble, du moins jusque là.

Sam ignora son visage interrogateur quand ses pieds le menèrent au réfrigérateur pour y prendre d'autres bouteilles d'eau.

Il sentait le regard de Bobby peser sur son dos, mais il garda la tête baissée et l'ignora. Elle dirait bien ce qu'elle avait à dire, il le savait.

Sam resta quelques secondes immobile devant le frigo, il se demandait si son otage s'était finalement endormit. Elle semblait si épuisée.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes, et le danger de l'alcool dans les veines de ses compatriotes ne pouvait passer inaperçue, ni même le regard glacé de Scott. Le visage de cet homme était toujours froid, et ça n'avait pas de liens avec ses yeux si bleus, pratiquement translucides.

Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement cette fois. Elle était immobile, paisible.

Il déposa les bouteilles d'eau sur la table de nuit, près d'Andy, et contourna le lit le plus silencieusement possible. Les yeux de la jeunes femme étaient fermée, et sa respiration stable. Elle s'était endormie.

Elle semblait si sereine dans son sommeil que Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une mèche de cheveux qui lui passait en travers de la joue lui donna envie de la glisser derrière son oreille.

Mais il s'en empêcha.

Il la regarda dormir pendant quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers la sale de bain. Il avait besoin d'une longue douche chaude, après la journée interminable qu'il venait de passer.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, Andy dormait toujours paisiblement.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures le plus doucement du monde, il ne souhaitait surtout pas la réveiller. Il tourna l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, et la pièce fut plongée dans un noir opaque.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il trouve le sommeil, mais il était levé depuis plus de 17 heures et il avait eu une journée des plus épuisantes, et forte en émotions. Il se tourna afin de trouver un peu de confort, et il constata qu'Andy ne lui avait laissé qu'un seul oreiller.

_Ça fera l'affaire_, songea-t-il.

La respiration de la femme allongée près de lui changea. Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si elle dormait toujours, il ne vue que le blanc de ses yeux.

Il s'étira pour rallumer la lumière. À la seconde où il bougea, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le plus loin possible de lui, un gémissement glissa hors de ses lèvres.

Quand la pièce fut illuminée de nouveau, il la regarda attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vue autant de panique dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Instinctivement, Sam descendit du lit, et leva à son tour les mains dans les airs.

« Je ne vais pas … j'ai simplement besoin de sommeil » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Écoute, j'ai _besoin_ de dormir, et c'est mon lit. Alors, je ne sais pas … mets un oreiller entre nous? » ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

Il ne voyait pas d'autres arrangements. Il glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, mais laissa la lumière allumée.

Elle demeura hésitante, ses yeux restaient fixer sur lui, sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il envisagea de se tourner, de faire face à la porte, mais il ne serait plus en mesure de la voir, advenant le cas qu'elle se rebelle.

Il resta alors allongé sur le dos, et fixa le plafond.

Pour sa part, Andy ne broncha pas, et continua de regarder l'inconnu. Elle était terrorisée.

« Écoute, je ne te ferai pas de mal. _Je ne te toucherai pas_… fais juste dormir, parce que crois-moi, tu en auras de besoin. »

L'intonation de la voix de Sam lui rappela celle de son instructeur, Oliver Shaw. Il avait exactement le même ton que lorsque Oliver lui avait donné son fameux discours « _Ma voiture, Mes règles, bla bla bla_ ».

À ce moment précis, ce discours, et tout ce qu'elle avait apprit à l'académie était absolument inutile.

« D'ailleurs, t'es pas mon genre », ajouta Sam. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

Non pas qu'il avait un genre, mais ça, elle l'ignorait.

Andy le regardait avec méfiance, mais ces paroles firent baisser son taux d'anxiété. Quand il mentionna « son genre », elle s'imagina une blonde, une blonde avec un cerveau et une jugeote. Cette image lui fit penser à Gail, une de ses collègues.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèves, elle n'était même pas partie depuis une journée complète qu'elle se sentait déjà nostalgique.

Elle resta là, immobile, à fixe l'homme à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle devait être face à lui. Elle devait voir tous ses mouvements.

Après un moment, elle commença à relaxer, et ses muscles à se détendre.

L'odeur de son gel douche agressait les sens de Sam. Quelque part au fond de lui, l'odeur de vanille et de pèches, qu'il avait perçut quand elle était assise sur ces genoux dans la voiture, lui manquait. Il préférait de loin quand la peau de la jeune femme avait sa propre odeur. Elle sentait désormais comme un homme… comme lui. Et ça n'allait pas du tout.

Sam observa le sommeil voyager sur le visage de la policière. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait sa vie, à qui elle manquait maintenant qu'elle était partie.

Ces pensées ont créé en lui un sentiment de regret; Avait-elle des enfants à la maison qui pleurait l'absence de leur mère?

Plus il essayait de faire disparaitre cette pensée, plus elles tournaient en rond dans sa tête.

Quand il réussit finalement à trouver le sommeil, il rêva d'une petite fille, qui ressemblait étrangement à la femme qui partageait son lit. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand la petite fille en question lui demanda : « As-tu vu ma maman? ».

Andy se réveilla, et la chambre était plongée dans le noir et un silence absolu régnait. Son ravisseur était parti, les draps refroidis indiquaient qu'il l'avait laissé seule depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle se tourna et découvrit un couvert et trois bouteilles d'eau sur la table de nuit. Elle souleva le couvert et dévoila une omelette. Les gargouillis à l'intérieur de son abdomen firent écho à son nez qui chatouillait devant cette odeur alléchante.

Sam quitta la maison, Elliot sur les talons. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie, mais c'était une règle. Chaque personne qui quitte doit être accompagnée, et il doit toujours avoir quelqu'un qui reste à la maison.

Il avait demandé à Bobby de garder un œil sur Scott, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir à la maison et d'être obligé de lui botter les fesses.

Elliot était derrière le volant, ce qui donna à Sam le temps penser. Il devait trouver à « son petit cadeau » des vêtements décents et quelques articles de toilette. Cette odeur sur sa peau le dérangeait royalement.

Ils arrivèrent au centre d'achats en quelques minutes. Elliot resta silencieux, comme à son habitude. Depuis que Sam avait rejoint la bande, 26 mois plus tôt, il ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer plus de cinq mots d'affilé.

Les mots que Bobby avait prononcés la veille résonnaient encore dans la tête de Sam : « achètes-lui quelque chose de bien ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'on achète à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas?

Il passa une vingtaine de minutes dans l'allée des shampoings avant d'en trouver un qui lui plaise. Il déposa également dans son panier une vaste gamme de produits féminins. Il avait une grande sœur, il avait donc une bonne idée de ce qu'il devait acheter.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la section des vêtements pour dames. Il remarqua que les joues d'Elliot s'étaient teintées de rose quand il se dirigea vers la section des sous-vêtements.

Sam n'avait aucune idée du type de sous-vêtement qu'Andy portait, il choisi donc les morceaux par couleur. Certains étaient lacés, d'autres en coton. Certains étaient plutôt provocants, alors que d'autres étaient plus réservés. Les femmes avaient des préférences pour ce genre de choses et il le savait très bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la sélection qu'il avait faite, et déposa le tout dans le panier.

Au moins, il avait probablement bien évalué la taille à choisir.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des pyjamas, suivi des jeans et des gilets à manche longue. Quelques gilets chauds firent également leur apparition dans le panier.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ensemble de serviettes roses quand il passa devant ce département. Il essayait de rendre les choses plus faciles pour sa nouvelle compagne, puisque, qu'elle le sache ou non, elle serait parmi eux pendant encore un bon moment.

Il se dirigea finalement vers les caisses. La demoiselle derrière le comptoir eu l'air un peu surprise quand Sam déposa les articles sur le tapis roulant.

_Si seulement elle savait!_

Elliot conduit également sur le chemin du retour. Il était toujours aussi silencieux, mais un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il aida Sam à sortir les sacs de la voiture. Il en apporta quelque uns à l'intérieur et les déposa devant la porte de la chambre. Il savait que Sam aimait son intimité, et il respectait ça.

Andy se redressa quand elle entendit la porte ouvrir, donnant vue sur une montagne de sacs, derrière laquelle se cachait un homme.

Sam déballa le tout, plaçant directement les accessoires de toilettes dans la salle de bain. Il tendit ensuite les sacs de vêtements à Andy.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais… »

Andy s'étira pour prendre les sacs, et y plongea les yeux pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue.

Elle avait compris; compris qu'elle serait prisonnière assez longtemps pour avoir besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe et de sacs pleins d'articles de toilette.

Elle déposa les sacs au sol et se recoucha dans le lit, sans même prononcer un mot.

« Je suis désolé. » Il l'était vraiment, à propos de tout.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser partir? » Elle avait retrouvé sa confidence, sa voix était remplie d'arrogance.

« Parce qu'ils ne te laisseront pas partir, pas tant que ce n'est pas fini ». Pourquoi lui expliquait-il? Le moins elle en savait, le mieux s'était, pour elle.

Elle lui faisait face de nouveau, le visage tordu de frustration. Elle voulait sortir de là, et elle le désirait ardemment.

« Écoute, il n'y a pas d'autres options… » Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter? Il n'était tout de même pas lui dire qu'ils allaient la laisser partir, alors que c'était un pur mensonge.

« Il y a toujours d'autres options… » Sa voix était maintenant froide.

« Jeune fille, tu as demandé de venir, tu t'es donné en échange de ce petit. Pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution. _Ils te tueraient avant de te laisser partir_! »

Sam regretta instantanément d'avoir prononcer ces paroles, il voyait les couleurs s'évader du visage de la jeune policière.

Il soupira bruyamment, et se gratta la tête avant de s'assoir au pied du lit.

« Je suis désolé… Ces gars là ne sont pas des tendres, ils te retrouveraient si j'te laissais partir. Ils te feraient du mal. Alors, pour le moment, tu es mieux ici. »

_D'accord…_ Songea-t-elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Par contre, les médias présentaient certainement sa photo partout, donc ils savaient qui elle était. Donc, son ravisseur disait sans doute la vérité.

Il semblait vraiment plein de remords.

Andy renifla un peu, refoulant ses larmes. Elle était plus forte que ça.

Elle devait simplement endurer… et attendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam afficha un sourire forcé, puis fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sorti son porte-clés.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Andy, et garda les yeux bien fixés sur chacun des mouvements de la jeune femme.

Autant pour facilité la tâche de son ravisseur que pour le garder à une distance raisonnable de son intimité, Andy souleva le bras.

Après avoir libéré le poignet de la policière, Sam recula de quelques pas, et indiqua, d'un geste de la tête, la commode la plus près de la penderie. Elle se leva donc du lit, pris les sacs qui étaient encore au sol, et rangea les articles dans les larges tiroirs de bois foncé.

Son œil fut attiré par certains morceaux de vêtement. Pressentant un regard sur elle, Andy senti ses joues se teinter de rouge. Elle sorti du dernier sac un de ces morceaux et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'observait.

« Sérieusement? » dit-elle en faisant danser un string en dentelle rouge sur le bout de son doigt. Il lui fallu toute ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Personne ne lui avait jamais acheté de tels sous-vêtements, enfin, mise à part Traci. Et là, cet homme venait de lui offrir de la dentelle…

Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Elle plongea de nouveau les yeux dans le sac et trouva le soutien-gorge agencé. Elle laissa tomber ses épaules dans un élan de découragement, et lâcha un ricanement.

Cette journée s'annonçait devenir l'une des pires de sa vie, mais au moins, il avait acheté la bonne grandeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rangea les derniers morceaux. Elle s'était gardé quelques vêtements de côté, elle espérait avoir l'occasion de se changer. Les habits de l'homme étaient chauds, mais beaucoup trop grands.

« Est-ce que je peux hee… » demanda-t-elle en indiquant la salle de bain. Un acquiescement silencieux lui en donna la permission.

Traci observait son téléphone, espérant qu'il sonne. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de distraction. Son esprit était constamment concentré sur les événements de la veille.

Le sergent Best l'avait assigné à l'accueil, ce qui faisait parfaitement le bonheur de la jeune femme. Après une nuit sans sommeil, elle aurait probablement été dangereuse en patrouille.

Les paroles de Luke refirent surface. Il était entré dans la salle d'interrogatoire et lui avait demandé : « _Peut-être que McNally était dans le coup? _».

Il avait présenté cette hypothèse avec tant de désinvolture que Traci en était estomaquée. Perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, elle lui avait répondu : «_ Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te frappe en pleine gueule? _».

Luke s'était contenté de sourire devant cette réponse, qui témoignait parfaitement de l'amitié qui unissait les deux amies.

Le détective avait définitivement un œil sur Andy, mais elle semblait trop timide pour fréquenter quelqu'un de la division.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir revu et revu chaque détail, Luke avait donné son accord pour que Traci puisse rentrer chez elle.

En quittant la salle d'interrogatoire, elle était tombée sur Gail, Dov et Chris. Il y avait également le petit garçon qu'Andy avait sauvé, accompagné de sa mère.

La mère était si renversée par la situation, qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Traci.

« Merci, merci énormément… et j'espère que vous retrouverai votre amie rapidement! »

La pauvre femme avait été inconsolable quand la policière était entrée dans la banque avec le petit garçon dans les bras. La voir là, à pleurer de joie ses retrouvailles avec son fils lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Du nouveau ?» demanda Traci à ses collègues, alors que des hochements de têtes lui indiquèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun développement.

« Ils ne nous laissaient pas comme ça sans nouvelles… » confirma Chris en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il se doutait bien que Traci devait avoir envie de retourner au près de Leo.

Elle devait raconter à son fils ce qui s'était passé. Jerry lui avait laissé téléphoner à sa mère pour l'avertir de ne pas laisser Leo regarder les actualités. Elle voulait lui apprendre elle-même ce qui s'était arrivé à Andy, et qu'il existait une possibilité qu'elle ne rentre jamais à la maison.

Andy laissa l'eau couler avant de se glisser sous le jet chaud.

Elle avait inventorié la collection de bouteilles qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la salle de bain; shampoing, déodorants, savons, gel douche, crème pour le corps et même de la crème épilatoire. Un triste sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle aperçu son reflet dans le miroir.

Il avait bien cernés ces gouts, mais elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans cet élan de générosité.

Elle avait cherché, dans tous les endroits accessibles, une lame de rasoir ou quelque chose d'autre à utiliser comme une arme. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé qui aurait pu faire l'affaire.

Ses boucles d'oreilles étaient déjà dissimulées entre le matelas et la base du lit, prêtes pour n'importe quelle éventualité.

L'eau était si chaude qu'une sensation de brulure lui irrita l'épiderme. Elle sentait le besoin d'enlever les saletés sur sa peau pourtant déjà propre.

_Tout était si inconfortable…_

Quand Andy ouvrit la porte, Sam fut heurté par l'odeur de vanille et de pêches qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

Cette odeur qui lui avait titillé les narines quand ils étaient dans la voiture.

Il avait ouvert la télé, essayant de mettre un peu de normalité dans sa journée, sans toutefois baisser sa garde.

Elle avait l'air mieux, rafraichie et moins perturbée qu'elle semblait l'être auparavant.

« Les vêtements sont corrects? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'approcha du lit.

Les habits semblaient lui faire parfaitement d'où Sam se tenait.

« Merci » hocha-t-elle. Les pantoufles qu'il lui avait apportées étaient un peu grandes, mais elles étaient chaudes et confortables.

L'attention d'Andy fut attirée par les images sur la télévision. Elle se figea complètement quand elle y vue son visage ainsi que se nom défiler sur un ruban au bas de l'écran accompagné de l'intitulé « Un officier manque toujours à l'appel ».

L'homme aux yeux foncés analysa sa réaction.

« _Andrea McNally_ »

Andy du se retenir pour ne pas rouler les yeux.

C'était le nom inscrit sur ses cartes d'identité, mais elle ne s'était pas fait appeler Andrea depuis son adolescence.

« Ça ne te vas pas vraiment» ajouta-t-il.

« Andy » marmonna la jeune femme toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Excuse-moi? »

Se tournant pour lui faire face, Andy remarqua qu'il semblait un peu perdu.

« C'est Andrea, mais on m'appelle Andy ».

« Andy… » Prononcer son nom le fit sourire.

La photo de la policière quitta l'écran pour laisser place au reportage en cours. Le journaliste était devant la quinzième division, et commentait la situation. En arrière plan, on pouvait voir la mère et le garçon pour lequel Andy avait échangé sa place, escortés par Gail et Noelle.

Andy s'ennuyait profondément, et les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux ne firent que répandre un immense sentiment de tristesse dans son corps tout entier.

« … à manger? »

Ce qu'il avait dit était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que les pensées d'Andy étaient bien loin de son corps.

« Je suis désolée, quoi? » Elle détourna péniblement les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'elle soit capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit après ce qu'elle venait de voir? Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à manger ses émotions, au contraire.

« Non, ce que je veux c'est retourner à la maison. Je veux dormir dans mon propre lit sans y être attachée. Je veux aller travailler. Je veux boire un verre avec mes amis. »

Elle hurlait presque, mais se mordit les lèvres quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Sam »

« Pardon? » cria-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Sam ».

Il étendit le bras et présenta sa main droite comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois, en d'agréables circonstances.

« Est-ce que t'es malade? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi? » Andy ne pouvait freiner l'exaspération dans sa voix.

« Pendant que t'es en colère, tu ne t'ennuie pas… »

Il avait raison, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, même s'il ne connaissait rien à propos d'elle, il savait sur quel bouton appuyer pour lui faire oublier son chez soi.

Ce qui la rendait encore plus en colère.

Elle tremblait d'agacement. Elle aurait voulu le gifler en plein visage parce qu'il avait réussit à entrer dans sa tête.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se coucha dos à Sam.

_Ce sera sur mon visage que sera le sourire quand je reviendrais ici pour vous botter les fesses avec tous les policiers que je trouverai… _Pensa-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécirez! Encore une fois, thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for giving me the chance and the pleasure to translate your story :)**

* * *

Les journées s'emboitèrent les unes dans les autres. Andy continuait de garder le compte en écoutant les bulletins télévisés à chaque matin.

Rapidement, elle avait passé onze jours captive, dans cette chambre, qui lui était devenue familière.

Sam veillait sur elle, lui apportant ses repas et suffisamment à boire. Il lui apportait même régulièrement des thermos de café, étant donné les degrés qui continuaient de fuir. Il avait même prit l'habitude laisser Andy libre dans la chambre durant le jour. Il prenait, par contre, soin de toujours menotter son poignet aux barreaux du lit quand le moment de dormir venait, qu'elle soit déjà endormie ou non.

Il passait une bonne partie de son temps avec elle, mais à chaque jour, il était absent pendant plusieurs heures.

Les deux étrangers réussirent à tenir des conversations sans ressentir ce fameux sentiment de malaise. À l'occasion, ils échangèrent même quelques blagues. En fait, Sam les racontait alors qu'Andy riait seulement parce qu'elles étaient si mauvaises. En fait, elle riait davantage de lui que de ses blagues.

Elle trouvait plus facile de se trouver en présence de cet homme qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé au départ. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à baisser sa garde, et le regardait avec autant de soupçons qu'au premier jour.

La poigné de porte continuait d'être agitée à l'occasion, mais cela ne fit que l'ennuyer, plutôt que l'inquiéter. Curieusement, une fois, quelqu'un avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte alors que Sam était sous la douche et qu'Andy écoutait la télé. Il était affreusement tard, près de 3h00 du matin et Sam était entré en mentionnait qu'il devait aller « travailler » tôt le lendemain matin.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question, seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait connaitre la réponse. Il était sorti de salle de bain, et trouva Andy, droit comme un piquet sur le bord du lit. Elle fixait la porte les yeux livides.

« Fils de p… » hurla Sam en laissant tomber sur le lit la serviette qu'il utilisait pour se sécher les cheveux. Il disparu dans la salle de bain pendant quelques secondes. Il en ressorti complètement vêtu et son arme à la main.

Andy l'observa avec un regard craintif alors que Sam plaça l'arme sous la ceinture de son jeans et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sam? »

Il se débattu avec la porte pour insérer la clé dans la serrure. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte en un fracas, Andy sur les talons alors qu'il montait les marches quatre par quatre. Elle le suivi jusqu'au salon, où elle reconnut les visages qu'elle avait vues lors du braquage de banque.

Une femme avec des cheveux ébouriffés sursauta à la seconde où elle vu Sam entrer dans la pièce. Elle cogna le dossier de sa chaise dans un mouvement de recule. Elle semblait vouloir s'éloigner de la table de poker où les autres étaient encore attablés.

L'un des quatre individus, celui qui ressemblait davantage à un enfant, quitta sa chaise également, voyant Sam charger comme un taureau en direction d'eux.

« Toi, espèce de sac à merde! » Sam cria-t-il une fois qu'il avait attrapé un des hommes par le collet.

« Sammy ! » Le prénom était sorti de la bouche d'Andy comme un avertissement, une confrontation.

« Pas maintenant! » répondit Sam.

« Je t'avais prévenu… » ajouta-il à l'attention de sa victime, en le poussant contre le mur derrière lui.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sam et se licha les lèvres quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Andy.

C'était si dégoutant qu'elle n'eut d'autres choix que de détourner les yeux.

Scott avait les yeux merveilleusement bleus, et était assez beau garçon, mais ses dents étaient pourries et usées dû à l'usage excessif de methamphetamines. Et il avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux.

Sam le cogna de nouveau contre le mur, et relâcha son emprise. Andy soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas sorti son arme… pas encore du moins.

Sam se dirigea vers un des deux autres gars, vers celui au crane rasé et aux tatous machiavéliques. À la seconde où il fut libéré, celui aux dents noircies se frotta les lèvres de sa langue en faisant résonner un horrible bruit de glissement.

Les mots ne sont jamais sortis de la bouche de Sam. Il se revira en envoya son poing en plein sur le nez de ce fils de pute.

Sam se retourna de nouveau et croisa le regard abasourdi d'Andy. Elle couvrait son visage de ses mains afin de garder le silence.

L'homme que Sam avait frappé s'était relevé, et s'élança vers lui, essayant de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes. Mais Sam fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras, le tournant de sorte que l'homme en question n'eu d'autre choix que de plier les genoux. Rapidement, Sam se trouva en position de force, le bras de son opposant coincé entre le sol et son genou. Il lui frappa la tête contre le sol à plusieurs reprises.

Le crane rasé, qui semblait être le chef du groupe, marmonna quelque chose, et un des spectateurs, celui qui ressemblait à un ours en peluche, l'accompagna et ils attrapèrent Sam sous les aisselles et le relevèrent. Mais Sam continua d'affliger son opposant de coups, comme si de rien n'était.

Sans vraiment y penser, Andy s'approcha de Sam, et déposa une main rassurante sur son avant bras. Elle avait espoir de le ramener à la raison par le touché étant donné qu'il ne réagissait pas au son de ses appels.

En se débattant pour rejoindre sa cible encore au sol, Sam repoussa violement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Son regard se posa alors sur Andy, à la seconde où il l'envoya au sol à son tour.

Puis, il figea. Tout autour de lui semblait avoir fait de même. Ses yeux étaient restés accrochés à ceux de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe complètement à la renverse.

_Merde …_

Les mains qui le maintenaient encore en place le relâchèrent, le libérant seulement parce qu'il avait prononcé une série de jurons plus vulgaire qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Bobby traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Andy qui avait un regard des plus contrariés quand elle releva les yeux vers Sam.

Damian et Elliot reculèrent, alors que Scott resta allongé, se frottant la tête, son sang tâchait le plancher.

Andy ne s'était pas fait mal lors de sa chute, elle avait simplement manqué de coordination quand elle s'était retrouvée là où elle ne devait pas. Se placer entre deux hommes qui s'échangeaient des coups n'était pas l'idée du siècle. La force physique de Sam l'avait prit au dépourvu et elle avait perdu l'équilibre.

Elle savait que Sam ne l'avait pas poussé intentionnellement, il essayait simplement de se dégager de l'emprise des deux autres gars.

Andy vu l'expression faciale de Sam changer quand il croisa son regard, juste avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne quitte la pièce.

Sam sorti de la maison et l'air frais le saisi. Il avait une envie folle de fumer une cigarette. Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie; il n'avait jamais poussé une femme de la sorte non plus, même s'il s'agissait d'un accident.

« Ça va? » lui demanda Damian qui était venu le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Une trainée de fumée accompagna ses mots dans le froid.

Il neigeait encore ce soir là, mais Sam bouillait de l'intérieur, il ne sentait donc aucunement le froid lui traverser la peau.

« Ouais »

« C'est drôle, elle a dit la même chose ».

Sam était d'abord furieux contre Scott, mais sa rage s'était transformée, il était désormais enragé envers lui-même. Il n'était pas ce genre de gars, et même si elle était en travers sa route, il aurait dû s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait certes un tempérament assez fort, mais il avait toujours réussit à se maitriser, jusqu'à ce soir là.

Il revoyait encore le visage d'Andy qui fixait la poignée de porte agitée. Ça avait été suffisant pour que Sam comprenne que ce n'était pas la première fois que Scott essayait de s'en prendre à elle.

« Il a eu tord, mais ça ne veut pas dire … » commença Damian.

« Tord? Combien de fois il a osé essayer hein? » cria littéralement Sam, encore une fois hors de contrôle. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée pourquoi les autres toléraient le comportement de Scott.

« Sam, écoute j'ai compris… Mais vraiment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Sam regarda son interlocuteur, les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas Damian, je _ne fais pas_ de filles comme elle. »

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Andy resta étonné, la voie de Bobby était beaucoup plus douce que ce qu'elle semblait l'être.

« Ouais, ça va… » répondit Andy en se relevant.

Elle n'allait pas vraiment, mais les gens autour d'elle ne la connaissaient pas suffisamment pour savoir quand elle mentait.

Depuis que Sam avait quitté la pièce, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Andy. Elle aurait voulu le suivre, mais elle ne pouvait s'éclipser en étant le centre d'attention. Même si la porte qui la séparait de la liberté n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Bobby s'affairait à préparer du café, sans pour autant quitter Andy des yeux.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, tu sais? » dît-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

Andy hocha la tête faiblement. Elle ne pouvait argumenter, surtout ne sachant à peu près rien sur cet homme.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire » insista Bobby.

« Je sais. »

Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux d'Andy allaient régulièrement de la porte par où était sorti Sam à la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais… que tu sois ici. » Elle semblait franche. Le cœur d'Andy sauta un battement.

« Ce sont de bons gars » dit la femme en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. « En fait, je m'appelle Bobby. »

Andy lui sourît, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était amicale et chaleureuse. Tout l'opposé de ce à quoi elle s'attendait d'une femme qui traine avec une bande de voleurs.

La policière essaya d'analyser subtilement la pièce autour d'elle, recherchant toutes les possibilités de fuite et estimant de son mieux le temps qu'elle prendrait d'un endroit à un autre. À quelques reprises, ses pensées lâchèrent leur analyse pour naviguer jusqu'à Sam, puis elle se rappela à l'ordre et recommença son calcul.

Après avoir terminé son café, Bobby escorta Andy jusqu'à la porte qui menait au sous-sol, là où elle … vivait.

« Il ne serra pas dans les parages pour ce soir, Sam s'en est assuré. Alors, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras en sécurité. »

Andy descendit les escaliers et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Chaque parcelle de son corps lui disaient de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner au près de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle avait la parfaite opportunité de retrouver sa liberté, mais elle en était incapable. Ses pensées continuaient de s'interroger à propos de Sam. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Alors elle attendit. Elle attendit qu'il revienne, mais elle perdu son pari contre le sommeil et sombra dans des rêves sombres et agités.

Sam se réveilla quand une main le secoua légèrement.

Il grogna quand il constata la pression qu'il avait entre les tempes. Les étourdissements lui provoquèrent un haut-le-cœur.

Ouais, il allait avoir une salle gueule de bois…

Ouvrant les yeux, il trouva Bobby debout devant lui, les sourcils relevés en questionnement; que fessait-il, endormi sur ce divan minuscule alors qu'il avait un bon lit douillet où passer la nuit, juste quelques mètres plus loin.

« Charmant… » dît Bobby avant de disparaitre.

Il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur, Sam en déduit donc qu'il était encore tôt.

Il se redressa, et regarda la pièce au tour de lui. Soudainement, un élan de panique s'empara de lui.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans un fracas. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses poumons quand il réalisa qu'elle était là, emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

La regardant, il s'accota sur le cadre de porte et laissa ses yeux parcourir la jeune femme endormie.

Il avait complètement oublié sa gueule de bois quand il avait réalisé qu'elle avait eu l'occasion parfaite de s'enfuir, quoi que ce soit été la chose la plus stupide qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Cette pensée fit naître en lui un étrange sentiment. Il ne pouvait se l'admettre réellement, mais il espérait qu'elle soit encore là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécirez... et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :)**

* * *

Le son de l'eau qui coule réveilla Andy. Prenant quelques secondes pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, son bras s'étira tranquillement, et elle découvrit que l'espèce près d'elle était vide. Étrangement, son corps cherchait automatiquement la présence de son ravisseur.

Relevant la tête, elle remarqua que les draps était encore en place, il n'avait pas dormit là de toute la nuit. Mais il était présentement dans la douche.

Andy trouvait étrange de se réveiller et qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. C'était comme s'il était supposé être là, près d'elle, quand elle se réveillait.

Elle s'assit patiemment sur le bord du lit, en attendant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Ses pensées remontèrent rapidement aux événements de la veille. Elle avait eu la parfaite occasion de s'enfuir, mais elle était encore là, attendant de s'assurer qu'il allait bien après sa valse avec un drogué sous l'effet des méthemphétamines.

Quand Sam essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, Andy releva les yeux vers lui. Un nuage de buée l'accompagna dans sa sortie. Il s'arrêta net quand il croisa son regard. La mâchoire de Sam se contracta devant le visage triste qui se tenait devant lui. Il préféra éviter toute confrontation et se dirigea vers la penderie. Il en sorti un gilet et une veste qu'il enfila aussitôt. Quelques instants après, il attrapa ses bas et ses chaussures.

Dans chacun de ses mouvements dans la chambre, Andy le suivait du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'était un accident » dit Sam un peu maladroitement.

« Personne n'a dit que c'en était pas un. »

Sam ne pouvait la regarder, il garda alors les yeux fixés à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir le dédain dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

Il avait certainement gémi à voix haute puisqu'elle lui répondit :

« Est-ce que tu va finir par dire quelque chose? »

« Non » lui répondit-il franchement se déplaçant autour d'elle, allant s'assoir sur le lit pour enfiler ses bas.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu? » murmura-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, les bras toujours croisés.

« Parce que si je ne reste pas loin, de mauvais choses t'arriveraient. »

Ces mots firent leur chemin dans les pensées d'Andy. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas énormément, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il croyait profondément ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

Sam se leva d'un bond, une fois que ses lacets firent attachés. Les lèves d'Andy, qui étaient restées ouvertes sur cette dernière affirmation se refermèrent aussitôt.

Avec un dernier regard dans la direction de la jeune femme, Sam sortit de la pièce en referma la porte derrière lui. Le son de la clé qui verrouille la porte ne se fit jamais entendre.

Sam fixait son café, ses pensées fusaient dans mille et une directions. Il était monté, prêt à partir avec Damian pour la livraison, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Il avait dit à Bobby que : « Sam avait besoin de sortir la tête du cul », ce que bien sur Bobby répéta à Sam en lui voyant la mine déconfite.

Elle lui dit également qu'Elliot avait amené Scott à l'hôpital pour des points de suture à la tête, vu qu'il avait suffisamment dégrisé.

Les pensés de Sam livraient une réelle bataille les unes contre les autres, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon.

Il espérait qu'Andy interprète la porte déverrouillée comme un incitatif à fuir, mais plus il était assis là, plus il espérait qu'elle n'en fasse rien.

Dans les jours qui avaient précédés, il avait porté plus attention à elle, à ce qu'elle disait, à n'importe quel détail qu'elle révélait à propos d'elle-même. Et ce, parce qu'il sentait l'inexplicable besoin d'en savoir plus, de la connaitre davantage.

Il était tout simplement, et irrésistiblement attiré par elle.

Et il ressentait une profonde pulsion de protection à son égard.

Andy s'assit au pied du lit, les yeux fixés sur la blancheur de la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas barré la porte comme à son habitude.

Avant ce jour, elle voulait s'enfuir à tout prix. La nuit précédente, elle avait voulu rester, simplement pour s'assurer que Sam allait bien. Mais, à ce moment précis, elle était indécise quant à ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Le tempérament de l'homme avec lequel elle cohabitait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines lui brouillait l'esprit. Comme elle commençait à penser qu'ils avaient une certaine connexion, il la repoussa froidement.

Il semblait être, au fond de lui-même, une bonne personne. Le genre de personne à faire les choses comme elles doivent être faites. Peut-être même le genre de personne à faire les mauvaises choses pour les bonnes raisons.

« Tu devrais la faire monter… »

La voix de Bobby sorti Sam de ses réflexions.

Elle préparait clairement le petit déjeuner. Sam pouvait facilement reconnaitre les odeurs qui flottaient jusqu'à ses narines : œufs, bacon, rôties.

Normalement, le matin, l'une des premières choses qu'il faisait était d'apporter à Andy un thermos de café et quelque chose à manger. Mais ce matin là, il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter.

Les mains de Bobby claquèrent sur la table, de chaque côté de la tasse de café que Sam fixait encore sans vraiment la regarder.

« Mais où es-tu? » demanda-t-elle quand Sam releva les yeux vers elle, lui portant finalement attention.

« Va la chercher Sammy, ça refroidit » ajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup de conviction.

Sam lâcha un soupir de frustration, recula la chaise et se leva.

_Ça va, ça va! Pas besoin d'être si grincheuse!_ songea Sam en descendant les escaliers. Rendu devant la porte de sa chambre, il ne fit que tourner la poignée et ouvrit grand la porte, sans dire un seul mot.

Les yeux d'Andy étaient remplis d'interrogations, mais elle comprit qu'elle était invitée à le suivre quand il tourna les talons et disparu dans le corridor. Elle ramassa donc sa veste en plumes sur le dessus de la commode et le suivi sans protester.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, recherchant du regard les autres membres du groupe. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, et referma la fermeture éclair jusqu'au menton. Il faisait vraiment froid!

« Bon matin! Ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes seuls. »

Sam s'accota contre le comptoir, à l'extrémité de la cuisine, ses mains recommencèrent à tapoter sa tasse à café et son regard fixa le plancher.

« Café? » proposa Bobby en faisant un geste de la main indiquant la tasse et la carafe qu'elle avait préparé pour Andy.

La policière se versa donc un café, pendant que Bobby finalisait le repas. Après quelques minutes, les couverts firent placés au centre de la table : œufs, bacon, rôties, tomates grillées, bananes flambées, et saucisses à déjeuner.

Andy ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Bobby pris place à la table. Cette dernière lui tendit un plat de service l'incitant à se servir. Les souvenirs des repas chez sa grand-mère refirent surface dans les pensées d'Andy.

Sam resta en recul, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se joindre à elles, mais changea d'idée quand Bobby se retourna et lui lança un de ces regards convaincants, comme elle seule savait le faire. Il s'assit donc pratiquement instantanément.

Andy prit de petites portions de chacun des plats. Son estomac était en parfait accord avec sa décision de manger; elle était affamée. Elle s'empara presque aussitôt de la bouteille de sirop qui était devant elle, et en versa une généreuse quantité.

Bobby échappa un léger gloussement d'amusement.

« Désolée, il fait la même chose, une seule personne dans la maison mange du sirop. » Expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur d'Andy.

Sur cette remarque, la jeune femme n'avait envie que d'envoyer son assiette valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais cette même remarque dessina un sourire sur le visage de Sam.

_Il a vraiment meilleur allure quand il sourit_, pensa Andy

Ils managèrent donc en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, Sam débarrassa la table et commença à ranger, tandis que Bobby servi un tasse supplémentaire de café à tout le monde. L'officier McNally était traité davantage comme une invitée qu'un otage.

« Est-ce … hum … je peux aller aux toilettes? »

Bobby acquiesça avant de dire « première à droit ».

Ce n'était pas du tout planifié, mais quand Andy vue la petite fenêtre dans la salle de bain, elle savait que c'était le moment. Elle devait déguerpir .

Elle mesura donc l'ouverture que la fenêtre lui offrait.

_Ho! C'est petit…_ songea-t-elle avant d'abandonner sa veste sur le plancher. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu s'éveilla en elle. Elle devait le faire, elle ne pourrait jamais passer à travers ce petit espace avec une veste de plume comme celle-là.

Elle grimpa ensuite sur le bord du bain, et glissa la vitre vers le haut. Un courant d'air froid lui frappa le visage. Elle s'étira et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Son abdomen ressenti une vive douleur quand la barrure de la fenêtre lui créa une entaille. Même son bas gauche resta coincé dans ce bout de métal.

Elle devait le laisser là, pas question qu'elle prenne le risque de retourner le chercher.

« Sammy, t'es allé courir récemment? » demanda soudainement Bobby, avec une teinte d'humour taquin.

Sam suivit le regard de la jeune femme à travers les carreaux, juste à temps pour y voir Andy.

« Merde! » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il pourchassa Andy, et remarqua qu'elle avait retiré sa veste, qu'elle courait dans la neige sans chaussures, et que ses jambes avaient de la difficulté à la soulever puisqu'elles s'enfonçaient constamment dans la neige. Elle semblait déjà épuisée, et elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres.

Elle ignorait totalement la voix de Sam qui l'appelait, qui lui demandait d'arrêter. Il ne lui ordonnait pas, il lui demandait, gentiment.

En à peine trois minutes, il l'avait rejoint, juste avant la lisière d'arbres au bout du terrain. Comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas, Sam se jeta de tout son poids sur elle. Elle plongea donc, tête première, dans la neige.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était la veille. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais c'était en vain. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était plus fort qu'elle, et elle avait déjà épuisées ses énergies dans sa quête de liberté.

Ses pieds avaient perdu toute sensibilité. Elle n'était même plus certaine que ses genoux étaient encore accrochés à ses jambes.

« Est-ce que tu es folle? T'as perdu l'esprit? »

Il lui criait littéralement dessus, son visage trahissait une très grande colère. Il lui attrapa les poignets, obligeant la jeune femme à cesser de le frapper.

« T'es à plus de 20 kilomètres de la route la plus proche, tu as laissé ta veste à la chaleur et tu n'a même pas de chaussure! T'as envie de mourir ou quoi? »

« Je vais mourir ici de toute façon. »

Sa voix était superficielle et vide. Ces mots le scièrent en deux, bien plus que l'ensemble de coups qu'elle lui avait affligés quelques instants plus tôt.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas » répondit-il sèchement, voyant ses lèves se teinter de bleu et sentant son corps commencer à trembler.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper. Il se releva, retira sa veste à son tour, et aida Andy à se relever. Elle continuait d'involontairement se contracter; son corps se battait pour garder sa chaleur.

Il enveloppa donc sa veste autour des ses frêles épaules, la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea de nouveau vers la maison.

Quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, Bobby lui annonça qu'elle avait fait couler un bain chaud à l'étage.

Bobby était la seule femme de la maison, alors Damian avait installé une baignoire sur pattes dans leur salle de bain privée. Il n'avait jamais réellement servi, mis à part pour Bobby, et Andy s'apprêtait à y être plongée, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient toujours bleutées, même quand Sam la déposa sur le lit. Elle était à peine consciente. Se sentant pressé et désemparé, Sam jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bobby. Elle s'approcha donc, et dévêtue Andy, commençant par la veste à l'odeur masculine et la chaussette totalement imbibée d'eau glacée.

Sam recula, donnant suffisamment d'espace pour que Bobby puisse terminer sa tâche. Ensuite, elle retourna des yeux suppliant vers lui.

Bobby étant plus petite qu'Andy, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sam s'approcha donc, et souleva la policière maintenant inconsciente avec facilité. La déposant dans le bain, il constata le bas niveau de l'eau.

« Continue d'ajouter de l'eau chaude, et assure toi de garder sa tête hors de l'eau. » Sarah semblait apprécier de voir Sam inconfortable.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici avec elle » répondit Sam en vérifiant la température de l'eau après avoir tourné le robinet.

« Bien sur que je peux, quelqu'un doit faire le lavage » dit elle en ramassant les vêtements mouillés. Et sur ce, elle les laissa là tout les deux, Sam embarrassé et Andy en sous-vêtement et reprenant tranquillement ses esprits. Un gloussement d'amusement résonna dans le corridor.

Sam s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma le robinet. Le corps d'Andy semblait réagir positivement à la chaleur de l'eau. Elle oscillait entre l'inconscience et le sommeil.

Sam était tellement furieux contre elle. Elle avait décidé de s'enfuir, alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, qu'elle n'était pas vêtue pour être à l'extérieur et que la neige était épaisse. Elle n'aurait pu survivre s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver, ou pourrait lui arriver.

Du tout …

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Encore une fois, un immence merci à Jelly Bean Jeana qui me permet de traduire cette fabuleuse histoire. La version originale tire à sa fin, et laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai vraiment hate de traduire les derniers chapitres... c'est tellement intense! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Andy s'éveilla, au chaud, et un peu désorientée. Elle avait la sensation de flotter, comme si elle expérimentait sa propre version du firmament.

Un bruit sourd et inattendu chassa les dernières parcelles de sommeil de son esprit. Elle ouvrit tranquillement un œil et rencontra deux yeux bruns qui la fixaient. Puis, tout les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, en fait, c'était plutôt une série d'images plutôt vagues qui défila, lui remémorant sa pathétique tentative de fuite.

Se retournant dans le lit, Andy senti les draps frais contre ses jambes nues. Elle souleva donc les couvertures et découvrit qu'elle était pratiquement nue, son seul habit était un des gilets de Sam. Elle releva des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je n'ai rien fait » répondit-il à la question silencieuse d'Andy. « Crois-moi, si c'était le cas, tu le saurais… »

Elle s'assit au centre du lit, et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se mettant à l'abri des yeux perçants qui s'acharnaient sur elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bobby, qui sourit chaleureusement à la vue d'Andy éveillée et en forme. La jeune femme échangea quelques mots avec Sam et quitta la pièce presque aussi vite.

L'attention de Sam étant revenue sur elle, il fronça les sourcils, démontrant toute son incompréhension. Il s'approcha du lit, tout en restant assis sur sa chaise.

« J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas être ici, mais tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'était stupide. »

Sa voix était calme et contrôlée. C'était effrayant, au point où Andy a baissé les yeux, même si elle n'avait rien à regarder mise à part ses doigts.

« Est-ce que t'es vraiment comme ça? Tu cours et tu sautes sur n'importe quoi tête première? » ajouta Sam quand elle garda le silence.

Andy hocha la tête, sans même savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais cette description la représenta assez bien, elle était comme ça après tout.

«_ Alors, présentement, tu ne peux pas être toi-même. _»

« Quoi? Tu n'es pas … »

« Sérieux? Ho crois-moi, je le suis. Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'es fourrée n'est-ce pas? »

Sa voix était maintenant coupante comme un rasoir. Un frison chatouilla Andy tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de la nuque au coccyx.

« Ces gars là ne jouent pas. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent, et ne laisseront rien leur barrer le chemin. Nous sommes à plus de 20 kilomètres de la route la plus proche dans cette direction, et un autre 5 ou 10 kilomètres avant de voir un peu de civilisation. »

Sam vue les yeux d'Andy se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Ces yeux étaient vraiment le reflet son âme, et à ce moment précis, son âme pleurait.

« Je fais de mon mieux, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprenne. Ce n'est pas un jeu Andy, c'est pour de vrai. C'est n'est pas comme ce que tu vois à la télé… Plus tôt, tu m'as dit que t'allais mourir ici, mais ça n'arrivera pas, _j'te le promets_. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour y arriver. »

Andy se senti coupable tout à coup, pour l'avoir mordu, l'avoir frappé, pour lui avoir envoyé une canette de soda au visage, pour toujours le regarder comme s'il allait lui faire du mal, pour lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle la nuit précédente, et pour avoir fuit.

« Je … »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Bobby entra avec un plateau dans les mains. Une odeur divine flotta jusqu'aux narines d'Andy; elle était affamée.

« Envie d'une bouchée? » demanda Bobby, avec son habituel sourire réconfortant.

Andy acquiesça et prit le plateau que son interlocutrice lui tendait.

« Tu lui as fait faire un arrêt cardiaque, ne recommence jamais ça. »

Les mots de Bobby la rendirent encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

Alors que la cuisinière se tourna vers Sam pour lui adresser la parole, Andy piqua sa fourchette dans le poulet à la King.

« Est-ce que t'as eu des nouvelles des gars? Ils devraient déjà être de retour. »

Andy perçu un niveau d'inquiétude assez élevé dans la voix de Bobby, il était clair qu'elle redoutait qu'ils se soient fait attrapés.

« Ils vont bien, ils se sont certainement arrêtés pour manger un morceau. »

Andy perçu la même intonation dans la voix de Sam. Il ne semblait pas convaincu, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Bobby.

« T'as raison. » enchaina cette dernière « Ils ont simplement, quoi, quatre heures de retard. »

Cette réflexion déclencha en Andy l'envie de rigoler. Elle ressemblait tellement à Gail, l'une de ses collègues policières. Le sarcasme de cette phrase était suffisant pour faire relever un sourcil de Sam.

« Ils vont bien, tu les connais …»

« Ouais, peut-être. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby était repartie, laissant Sam et Andy seuls tout les deux.

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure » dit Sam calmement quand Andy termina son repas.

Il se leva, et s'approcha encore plus du lit. Andy remarqua un journal roulé dans ses mains. Il lui tendit donc, en lui mentionnant de se rendre à la page 3.

Avant d'ouvrir les pages, elle s'arrêta devant la date inscrite sur la page frontispice. C'était la date où il lui avait apporté les vêtements et accessoires de toilette. Le lendemain du jour où sa vie avait changé de cap.

La curiosité l'emporta sur l'état de choc qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre. Elle tourna donc les grandes pages du quotidien, tout en survolant les grands titres. Son attention fit finalement attirée sur ce que Sam voulait qu'elle voit. « _Un prisonnier abattu dans sa cellule_ ».

Elle lut rapidement les quelques ligne qui expliquaient les faits. Un homme, du nom de Tony Demiera fut poignardé pendant sa détention, après s'être fait arrêté pour avoir conduit avec les facultés affaiblies. Il avait succombé à ses blessures, sans que les gardes n'ait pus faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait été tué le même jour que le braquage de banque, et la police avait essayé de garder les faits sous silence.

L'enquête n'avait pas encore révélé avec certitude qui avait poignardé l'homme, ni même comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer dans sa cellule.

« Il faisait parti de votre … de votre équipe? »

La voix d'Andy semblait si lointaine que Sam dû étirer l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il acquiesça, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas épeurer la jeune femme d'avantage, mais elle devait comprendre dans quoi elle se trouvait.

Sinon, elle continuerait de jouer avec sa vie.

Damian était comme un dictateur, et n'avait qu'une seule règle; sa façon, ou une balle. S'il avait été là quand elle avait essayé de fuir, il ne l'aurait pas suivi. Il l'aurait plutôt utilisé comme une cible de pratique.

« Le frère de Scott, le gars que j'ai… hum… »

_Ho, une autre belle fréquentation à ce que je peux voir,_ songea Andy.

« Je veux juste que tu conformes, que tu ne causes pas de problème, et je m'occuperai de te protéger. »

Andy avait l'étrange impression qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait.

« Saaaammmmm! » l'appel de panique dans la voix de Bobby se fit résonner dans toute la maison.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sam se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair, ramassa son arme sur la dernière tablette de sa commode et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans le cadre de la porte, il s'arrêta net, et se tourna vers Andy. Il avait les yeux pétillants dû à l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Il lui lança ses clés.

« Barre la porte, et ne laisse personne entrer, seulement moi ou Bobby. »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Andy perplexe et complètement hystérique. Elle se dépêcha de barrer la porte d'une main tremblante.

Elle trouvait étrange de s'embarrer elle-même dans la pièce qui la gardait captive depuis de longues semaines.

La jeune femme retourna dans le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme, de diminuer la vitesse de ses pulsations cardiaques.

Le temps passa, ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux d'Andy. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle se fichait complètement de qui pouvait bien descendre, mais elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger là haut. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace contre sa sécurité.

Un cognement franc et saccadé résonna contre la porte de la chambre, ce qui fit sursauter Andy plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Andy, ouvre la porte. »

Sam était de retour. Les mains de la policière eurent de la difficulté à passer la clé dans la serrure. Quand elle réussit à ouvrir la porte, elle trouva un homme à l'allure découragée.

« Bobby a besoin de toi pour… he… »

Il semblait hésiter et chercher ses mots, se demandant comment elle allait réagir.

« Monte » ajouta-il froidement après avoir prit une grande respiration. Il se grattait frénétiquement le dos de la tête. Andy avait remarqué qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire dans les moments de malaise.

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Est-ce que le chef du groupe avait découvert sa tentative de fuite et s'apprêtait la réprimander?

Son visage dû parler encore une fois plus qu'elle ne le voulait puisque Sam ajouta : « Rien ne va t'arriver ».

Le fait qu'il soit capable d'entrer dans sa tête aussi facilement agaçait terriblement Andy. Chassant cette pensée rapidement, Andy enfila un pantalon et une paire de chaussures. Sam prenait soin d'éviter tout contact visuel pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle termine de se vêtir.

Quand elle eu terminé, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, autant pour signaler qu'elle était prête que pour se donner un peu de courage. Sam se tourna et attrapa sa main, la guidant vers le haut de l'escalier.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Andy laissa sa main dans celle de Sam. Elle ressenti une pression rassurante contre ses doits. Elle scruta la pièce du regard : des chaises renversées, les coussins du salon éparpillés, et surtout une bonne quantité de serviettes imbibées de sang.

Sam se tenait devant elle, comme s'il voulait lui servir de bouclier face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Quand Sam se déplaça, le souffle d'Andy se coupa.

L'un des gars, celui qui avait l'air d'un gamin, était étendue sur le canapé, se tortillant de douleur, et Damian, le chef du groupe était quant-à lui sur la table de la cuisine. Les deux semblaient avoir perdu toute couleur.

Devant cette scène, Andy me pu s'empêcher de reculer de quelque pas.

« Andy. »

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui appelait son nom. Bobby semblait exténuée et aussi pâle que les deux hommes.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, avec ça » ajouta-t-elle avec un geste d'impuissance.

Andy secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre, les yeux exorbités.

« Je ne pourrai pas y arriver toute seule… »

La voix de Bobby ne ressemblait en rien à son habituel ton jovial et énergétique.

« J'ai fait tout le travail, Lars a simplement besoin d'être recousus. C'est tout. »

Les yeux d'Andy allaient de Bobby au gamin, jusqu'à ce que Sam se place devant elle. Elle pouvait facilement voir que sa mâchoire était tendue, et qu'il était inconfortable.

« Juste quelques points… »

« Quoi? Je ne sais même pas coudre! » répondit Andy en panique.

« La flic ne sait pas coudre. » La voix de l'homme avec lequel Sam avait échangé des coups la veille attira l'attention de tous.

Tout le monde semblait être rentré à la maison en même temps.

Andy remarqua le pansement blanc sur sa tête, et elle eu la soudaine envie de le frapper à ce même endroit, juste pour qu'il se taise.

Sans même s'en être aperçu, Andy avait attrapé la main de Sam quand elle avait entendu la voix de l'homme en question. Elle n'avait surtout aucune envie de voir la reprise de la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille.

« S'il te plait, Andy, ils sont blaisés tout les deux, et je ne peux en aider qu'un seul. » Les yeux d'Andy reprirent leur vas-et-viens entre Sam et Bobby.

Sam acquiesça vigoureusement cette fois, et la jeune femme se résigna, dans un profond soupire. Puis, elle accepta silencieusement d'aider ce jeune individu, bien qu'elle n'ait même jamais cousu un bouton de sa vie.

Ce fut le tour de Bobby de soupirer, mais de soulagement pour sa part. Elle attrapa le matériel nécessaire et guida Andy jusqu'au salon.

« Désinfecte tes mains avec ça » ordonna Bobby en lui tendant une bouteille d'alcool. L'odeur acre du liquide transparent lui chatouilla les narines.

« J'ai déjà stérilisé le fil et l'aiguille. Tu n'as qu'à rapprocher la peau et faire des points. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce à quoi ça ressemble, fais juste en sorte que la peau reste en place. »

Andy attrapa le matériel nécessaire. Sam se matérialisa près d'elle. Il était là pour l'aider à affronter cette série d'événements.

Il l'accompagna au chevet de Lars, mais disparu presque aussitôt. Le courage que la policière avait trouvé s'était évanouie aussi vite quand elle perdu Sam des yeux.

Il était revenu quelques instants plus tard, avec une bouteille de whiskey dans une main et une paire de gant en latex dans l'autre.

À la vue des gants, Andy les saisis et les enfila sans hésiter. Elle pointa ensuite la bouteille de liqueur ambrée et releva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'homme devant elle.

« Pour toi … » répondit-il en dévissant le bouchon.

Elle attrapa la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Elle en prit une longue gorgée, et presque instantanément, son intérieur se réchauffa brutalement. Elle rendit le whisky, et essaya de renvoyer un sourire, mais elle en fut incapable.

Elle s'accroupit près du canapé, et remplis ses poumons d'oxygène, question de rassembler ses idées et ses forces. Elle pouvait le faire.

« N'oublie pas de respirer. »

La voix de Sam semblait être très près de son oreille, comme s'il était juste au dessus de son épaule.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle fit comme il lui recommandait et relâcha l'air qui était resté bloqué à l'intérieur de son abdomen.

S'approchant encore un peu, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la chair du gamin, et elle eu droit à un léger gémissement en retour.

Quand Andy fut suffisamment satisfaite, et que le trou semblait bien refermé, elle attacha les fils en un nœud solide. Elle fut impressionnée que son travail ne ressemble pas à une courtepointe rapiécée.

Elle nettoya avec attention la plaie pour une dernière fois avant de se relever. Elle enleva ses gants, les jetant avec les cotons imbibés de sang, contourna Sam et sortie du salon en trompe.

Sam retrouva Andy dans la salle de bain. Elle se lavait vigoureusement les mains. Elle semblait avoir besoin de faire disparaitre quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il s'approcha, et ferma le robinet. La fumée et la rougeur des mains de l'infirmière improvisée trahissait qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre de l'eau froide.

« Arrête » dit Sam en s'emparant des mains qui continuaient leur tâche ardue.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il put facilement lire les émotions sur son visage.

« C'est des policiers qui leur ont fait ça? » Sa voix était froide et ne contenait que de la rage.

« Non, c'était la compétition. »

Elle fut surprise par cette réponse.

« Je le jure » ajouta-t-il face au doute qui lui transpirait par tous les pores de la peau.

« Merci » dit-il également. Il semblait tout à fait reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Andy se déplaça pour sortir de la salle de bain, mais Sam l'intercepta et lui bloqua l'accès.

« Je sais que c'était difficile… »

« Difficile? Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée Sam. Qu'arrivera t-il si ça s'infecte? »

Sam ne pouvait faire autrement que trouver sa réponse charmante. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose qui sortait complètement de son champ de compétences et de sa zone de confort et elle s'inquiétait que Lars attrape une infection.

« Et si ça n'arrivait pas? »

« Sam, je ne suis pas une infirmière… Je fais des trous de ce genre dans la peau des voyous, je ne les répare pas. »

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé? » Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il avait simplement besoin de savoir. Il devait savoir si elle avait déjà eu le courage de presser la détente.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était entrainée pour le faire, mais en était-elle capable?

« Pas encore. »

Cette réponse l'apaisa, et son questionnement se transforma en une réflexion plus légère. Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais tué personne.

Pas encore …

Lui par contre, il avait dû le faire. Et il connaissait parfaitement le sentiment persistant qui ne s'efface jamais.

« Combien? » demanda soudain Andy.

« Trois »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa de nouveau, restant coincé au centre de sa gorge. La réponse reçue la désarma, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise « aucun ».

Elle recula d'un pas, discrètement, mais son mouvement n'échappa pas la vigilance de Sam.

« Ça ne change pas qui je suis » tenta-t-il de se défendre devant le visage refermé d'Andy.

Les paroles firent leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau de la jeune femme.

_Trois vies, pris par ces mains…_

Elle ne pu en venir qu'à une seule conclusion. Chaque nuit où elle a dormi près de lui, elle était couchée à côté d'un assassin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde!**

**D'abord, merci pour vos superbes commentaires, c'est toujours très apprécié. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en penser! **

**_The little_****, je crois que tu appréciras particulièrement ce chaptire! hihi**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Elle le jugeait, elle jugeait ses actions, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Peut-être qu'elle ne le faisait pas de manière consciente, mais elle le faisait quand même. Et ce n'était certainement pas de la façon dont il voulait qu'elle le perçoive.

« Ne me prends pas en pitié. »

Cette pensée s'était transformée en paroles concrètes, sans même que Sam ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à accepter le regard qu'elle posait sur lui depuis qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi franc et spontané avec elle.

Mais, elle se questionnait. Il pouvait lire l'amalgame d'émotions sur son visage, et comme c'était contre ses principes de mentir, il avait dit la vérité.

« Je ne le fais pas, c'est le gens que t'as tué que je prends en pitié » répondit-elle abruptement.

Elle le contourna et sorti de la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, enroulée dans les couvertures. Elle garda le visage vers le mur. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, pas après ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Sam referma la porte derrière lui, attrapa les clés qui étaient restées au sol depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre à toute vitesse, puis barra la porte. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, après avoir pris soin de ranger son arme dans la table de nuit. Il retira ses souliers, et les laissa là où ils tombèrent lourdement.

C'était peut-être risqué d'agir ainsi; de laisser une arme chargée à la vue d'une femme en colère et qui sait comment l'utiliser. Mais elle ne le ferait pas; son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne tenterait rien de stupide, et Sam avait l'habitude de faire confiance à son instinct.

Elle était trop fragile, trop douce et trop attentionnée pour utiliser l'arme de Sam pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous armés là haut.

_Ça fait beaucoup de confiance Sammy_, songea-t-il en se couchant la tête sur son oreiller.

Comment était-ce possible qu'une personne soit aussi frustrante … et aussi attirante à la fois.

Elle déclenchait en lui l'inévitable envie d'être honnête et sincère. Par contre, il ne croyait pas qu'elle soit en mesure d'encaisser la vérité, du moins pas la version intégrale de la vérité.

« Le premier gars, m'a tiré dessus en premier, je l'ai blessé avant qu'il ne m'atteigne parce qu'il était incapable de viser. Le second est entré par infraction chez moi, a tenté de me poignarder avec mon propre couteau de cuisine pendant que je dormais, mais heureusement il n'a que fait une fente dans mon oreiller. Le troisième … »

Le troisième était le plus dur à avouer, celui à propos duquel Sam pensait à tous les jours.

Devant les secondes silencieuses qui suivirent, Andy s'était retourné vers lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment le profil du livre ouvert. Il semblait plus être du type silencieux et il était définitivement le genre de personne à garder ses émotions et ses souvenirs pour lui-même.

« Le troisième était un ami… Il avait changé son fusil d'épaule. Il avait pris une petite fille et j'ai voulu l'empêcher. Quand nous sommes… Quand nous sommes arrêtés chez lui, il a tiré en premier et m'a touché, mais j'ai toujours été meilleur tireur que lui. »

Les traits d'Andy se détendirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait son récit. Sam se tourna à son tour, il avait besoin de savoir à quoi elle pensait, et il savait qu'il avait simplement qu'à regarder à l'intérieur de ses yeux pour le savoir.

Étrangement, il avait besoin qu'elle sache la vérité. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait sur lui le regard qu'elle lui avait retourné quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée. » La voix d'Andy brisa le silence qui pesait entre les deux.

Sam fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui formula une excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé et qui ne la concernait pas vraiment. D'après le ton de sa voix, elle regrettait qu'il ait dû passer par de telles expériences.

« Ne le sois pas » dît-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? À la petite fille? »

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille?_ songea Sam. D'abord est s'excuse pour quelque chose hors de son contrôle, et passionnément, elle s'inquiète pour une personne qu'elle n'a jamais vue de sa vie.

_Passionnément et généreusement … _

Après cette soirée, Andy resta distante; quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle était plus retirée.

Sam ne la menottait plus, ne craignant plus qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à lui pendant son sommeil. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, les risques de fuite avaient considérablement diminués.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle entretenait à peine une conversation, et répondait minimalement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Ce qui irritait énormément son ravisseur.

Au fil des jours, elle semblait avoir abandonné. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'étincelle qu'elle avait au fond de ses grands yeux bruns. La plus part du temps, elle était recroquevillée dans les couvertures, et écoutait la télé, silencieusement.

Elle passa près de cinq jours dans cette position, et Sam avait vraiment de la difficulté à gérer la nouvelle Andy.

L'ancienne lui manquait terriblement…

Il appréciait beaucoup l'ancienne Andy, celle qui ne pouvait rester silencieuse plus de dix secondes. Celle qui parlait même à la télévision. Celle qui initiait la conversation avec lui sur le sujet le plus ridicule et qui la transformait d'elle-même en une discussion bien plus profonde.

Il s'ennuyait de l'Andy qui riait si facilement et ouvertement de lui quand il lui racontait une mauvaise blague.

Ce soir là, elle perdu finalement son combat contre la fatigue, et la façon dont son abdomen se soulevait, Sam savait qu'elle était déjà dans un sommeil profond.

Depuis les derniers jours, Sam survivait avec seulement quelques heures de repos. Il s'endormait tard, et s'éveillait tôt. Il profitait de ces moments pour observer la femme à ses côtés. Au début, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette envie, mais ce fut rapidement une dépendance qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

Il se permettait donc de regarder ses yeux aller et venir derrière ses paupières fermées, au rythme de ses rêves; ou la façon dont elle soupirait et pinçait les lèvres avant de se retourner; ou même la manière qu'elle avait d'enlever ses cheveux de son visage quand elle était absorbée dans un sommeil profond.

Il détestait qu'elle soit là, qu'elle soit obligée de vivre cette situation, mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune autre solution que de la garder près de lui.

Continuant de regarder le sommeil dessiner une série d'émotions sur le visage d'Andy, Sam laissa ses pensées divaguer d'un sujet à l'autre. Il s'imaginait même brièvement ce que la vie lui aurait réservé s'il avait rencontré cette femme en d'autres circonstances.

Andy senti une grande chaleur l'entourer, comme si elle était encerclée par des flammes. Cette sensation se propagea de sa main jusqu'à son bras, et encore plus haut, jusqu'à son visage. En quelques secondes, le côté droit de son corps fut submergé de cette sensation désagréable.

Se forçant à s'éveiller, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Quand sa vision s'ajusta, elle recula la tête légèrement, question de faire le focus sur visage de Sam qui semblait encore trop près.

Elle senti se corps se secouer et entendit un gloussement en écho à son mouvement de recul.

« Confortable? »

Les idées d'Andy étaient maintenant bien claires, elle était couchée sur cet homme et l'utilisait comme un oreiller.

« T'es réchauffée maintenant? »

Andy se recala d'un seul mouvement jusqu'à sa place habituelle, de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est pas drôle! »

À l'entendre, Andy conclu qu'elle avait surement parlé dans son sommeil et s'être plainte d'avoir froid. Maintenant qu'elle dormait sans être menottée aux barreaux du lit, elle bougeait davantage durant la nuit, elle avait dû se reprocher d'une source de chaleur.

« Je ne me plain pas ! »

Quand Andy releva les yeux vers Sam, elle remarqua un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire sincèrement. Elle n'avait même jamais remarqué ses fossettes.

« Abrutit » marmonna Andy en sortant du lit. Ce nom étant autant pour lui que pour elle. Pour lui parce qu'il lui avait caché qu'il avait un aussi beau sourire et pour elle parce qu'elle l'avait laissé accepter cette proximité.

Sam souleva un sourcil quand elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un autre petit ricanement. _Elle est vraiment quelque chose!_

Il s'était réveillé quand elle s'était glissée contre lui. Il avait même essayé de la réveiller mais il n'avait rien à faire. Elle lui avait marmonné qu'elle avait froid et s'était collé contre lui un peu plus, avant de retourner à ses rêves.

Après ça, Sam fixa le plafond de la chambre, totalement incapable de se rendormir.

Il trouvait cette position particulièrement confortable.

Andy s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide; d'eau glacée en fait, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se rafraichir les idées.

Elle ignorait à quoi elle avait pensé de se blottir contre Sam.

_Mais je n'ai pas pensé, je dormais! _Songea Andy.

Mais une question persistait, combien de fois avait laissé son corps entrer en intimité avec celui de Sam? Il avait laissé ses poignets détachés depuis déjà plusieurs jours, alors peut-être avait fait la même chose à d'autre moment et ne s'en était rendu compte que cette nuit là.

Quand Andy fut suffisamment ressaisie, elle sorti de la salle de bain et découvrit que Sam avait quitté la chambre, heureusement.

Son absence permit à Andy de se calmer encore un peu plus. Elle déambula dans la pièce, rougissant quand elle vue les draps entremêlés. Elle était soulager qu'il ne soit pas là pour constater qu'il teintait ses joues de rouge. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'était pas obligé de savoir.

« Tu ne l'admettras pas hein ? » chuchota Bobby à Sam quand elle lui versa un café.

Sam lui répondit seulement par un regard meurtrier, voulant la décourager de s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant.

« Moi j'le vois, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu ne … ne fais rien. »

« Regarde-toi, tu sais pertinemment à quel point c'est difficile. Andy n'est pas aussi forte que toi pour ce genre de situations. » chuchota-t-il à son tour, et entendit un grognement s'échapper de la gorge de Bobby.

« Sam, c'est différent et tu le sais… »

« En quoi est-ce différent, dis-moi. Elle n'est pas faite pour ce genre de vie. »

« J'ai besoin que tu apportes plus de lait cette fois-ci, besoin d'une liste? »

La voix de Bobby était maintenant plus forte, ce qui indiqua à Sam que leur conversation privée était terminée.

« Je pense que ça va » répondit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Sam regarda Lars via le rétroviseur. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville, puisque Damian voulait faire le plein de réserve avant que le temps ne les presse trop. Ils avaient décidé de prendre deux voitures. Sam Eliot et Lars avait la voiture pour les provisions puis Damian et Scott avait la camionnette pour le bois qu'ils allaient chercher dans une quincaillerie juste à l'embouchure de la ville. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au casse-croute pour le déjeuner.

Lars était comme un enfant à Noël à chaque fois qu'il allait dans ce casse-croute. Il avait créé un certain lien avec l'une des serveuses, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était arrivé environ un an plus tôt, quelques semaines seulement après que les gars l'aie repêché.

Le jour où ils l'avaient trouvé, ils sortaient d'une rencontre dans un bar du centre-ville de Toronto avec des acheteurs potentiel d'AK-47 en provenance de l'Afrique du Sud. En sortant du bar en question, Bobby avait entendu un bruit dans l'allée et avait demandé à Sam d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Sam avait donc trouvé Lars en piteux état. Il avait été battu sauvagement et était à peine vivant. Bobby eu pitié de ce gamin et avait supplié les gars de le prendre avec eux. Elle l'avait soigné et nourrit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en pleine forme.

Lars était un bon garçon, il ne prenait aucune drogue et suivait les ordres à la lettre. Il parlait toujours à Bobby en utilisant « madame » et à Sam en employant « monsieur ». C'était sa façon de leur témoigner son respect.

Comme Bobby approchait la quarantaine, Damian l'avait laissé prendre Lars sous son aile. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait un enfant mais que la vie ne lui avait pas permis.

« Achète-lui un ours en peluche géant » dit soudainement Sam.

« Monsieur? » le gamin était décidément confus, ces yeux verts étaient pleins d'interrogation sous sa chevelure en pagaille.

« Elle a un enfant non, alors achètes un ours en peluche à l'enfant, le plus gros que tu peux trouver. »

La serveuse et Sam étaient entrés en collision la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été au Casse-croute. Elle avait échappé le contenu de son sac à main au sol. Quand il l'avait aidé à ramasser, il avait remarqué un petit singe rose et un petit hochet rose également. Elle avait donc une fille, qui d'autre traine des jouets pour bébé dans son sac. Ça expliquait également pourquoi elle avait toujours l'air aussi épuisée.

Lars était donc amouraché d'une serveuse fatiguée, monoparentale qui avait de la difficulté à joindre les deux bouts et qui se débattait pour offrir à sa fille la meilleure vie possible. Mais Lars n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser freiner, pour vue que le père ne soit pas dans les alentours.

« Oui, bonne idée! Merci monsieur » répondit Lars avec enthousiasme. Il avait maintenant une raison de vraiment parler avec cette fille. Ils avaient évidemment échangé par le passé, mais le facteur « wow » n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. C'était sa chance de prouver qu'il était vraiment intéressé.

Ils arrêtèrent donc dans un magasin à grande surface pour y faire leurs emplettes. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sam ajouta des bâtonnets de bonbons à l'ourson rose et blanc que Lars avait choisi. Ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur point de rendez-vous.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le casse-croute, le visage de la serveuse s'illumina tout entier. La peluche était pratiquement aussi grande qu'elle. Les larmes qui apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune femme donnèrent à Lars l'impression que personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour elle depuis bien longtemps.

Lars resta au comptoir et les autres prirent place à une table. Après peu de temps, Damian commença à parler affaires. Il était très furieux, les choses n'allaient pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. Ils se trouvaient à servir d'intermédiaire entre les Chinois et les Russes. C'était même à cause de cette situation qu'ils s'étaient fait canarder quelques jours auparavant.

La livraison prévue était donc retardée d'un autre trois semaines.

« Je voudrais libérer le gamin » dit Sam en regardant Lars bavarder avec la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Damian en suivant le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Regarde-le… donne lui sa part, une bonne voiture et laisse le partir. Laisse-le prendre la fille avec lui et recommencer en neuf. »

Le chef de la bande regard Sam attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté tendre chez lui, sauf le soir où il s'en était prit à Scott à cause de cette flic.

« Faut voir avec Bobby… »

« Mais c'est un bon garçon, il ne parlera pas… Pas s'il a quelque chose à perdre. »

« Lui donner sa part toute suite nous ferait reculer Sam. »

Damian pensait toujours au profit avant tout.

« Il nous reste trois semaines. Nous avons simplement à faire un autre coup, et nous avons toujours la part de Tony. Nous avons besoin d'un petit quelque chose et d'une voiture et nous serons prêts. »

Les paroles de Sam firent leur chemin dans la tête de l'homme au crane rasé. Ça semblait avoir du sens.

Ils voleraient trois voitures, en revendrait deux et en laisserait une à Lars. Puis, ils quitteraient la ville avec un minimum d'effets personnels et la cargaison.

Tel était le plan.

« Et ta copine? »

Cette fois, c'était Elliot qui posait la question.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine, et elle reste ici. »

Un léger cognement contre la porte de la chambre résonna, puis Bobby entra. Elle était toujours si souriante.

« Tu veux monter? Les gars sont partis, nous sommes seules. »

Andy hocha la tête et se suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bobby faisait toujours très bien à manger. Depuis le temps qu'Andy était parmi eux, elle avait vu de la pizza qu'une seule fois. C'était toujours Bobby qui cuisinait, et qui s'assurait qu'Andy mange à sa faim. En fait, soit Bobby ou Sam s'en assurait.

Même la lessive disparaissait comme par magie de la salle de bain et réapparaissait sur le dessus de la commode.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu si fâchée contre Sam? » demanda Bobby après avoir placé la vaisselle de leur déjeuner dans l'évier.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. »

La réponse d'Andy fit rigoler Bobby.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es ici? » demanda Andy.

« Quelques années.»

_Ouch!_ Songea Andy. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Écoute, les choses sont assez compliquées présentement, mais… »

Andy n'appréciait pas vraiment que la phrase se termine pas un « mais ».

« Quelques fois, avec un peu de temps les choses s'ajustent d'elles-mêmes tu sais. »

Andy resta silencieuse.

« Nous partons dans quelques semaines de toutes manières. » dit Bobby tristement en lavant le dernier morceau de vaisselle.

« Vous partez? »

« Oui, nous devons avancer. »

Encore une fois, Andy resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet.

Une vague d'incertitude s'empara d'elle, tout comme une série d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait identifier.

Sauf peut-être l'ennuie qu'elle était capable de ressentir plus fortement.

Comme si elle allait s'ennuyer de ça, s'ennuyer de Sam.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais avec nous si Sam te le demandait? »

Bobby observait le visage d'Andy du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« J'ai une vie à moi, un travail, des amis, une famille. »

« Tu as Sam aussi … » lâcha Bobby en tournant les talons.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy passa encore quelques minutes à la cuisine, prenant le temps de terminer son café avant de redescendre dans la chambre de Sam.

C'était soudainement redevenu la chambre de Sam; non pas leur chambre ou leur salle de bain.

Elle était en colère contre lui, mais elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Elle avait perdu l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, ou sur le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Ils aillent la laisser seule et fuir comme des nomades. S'isoler lui semblait donc être la seule chose à faire.

Ils allaient l'abandonner non?

Quand Bobby lui avait demandé si elle les suivrait si Sam lui demandait, Andy avait déduit qu'ils allaient la laisser derrière.

Il y avait également l'autre option…

Cette possibilité déclencha en elle un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Selon elle, elle n'était pas supposée ressentir ces sentiments d'inquiétude et de confusions. Les premiers signes de faiblesse apparurent ensuite. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la mort.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, la première depuis le jour où elle avait quitté la maison. Elle n'avait pas été enlevée, elle s'était portée volontaire. Donc, dire qu'elle était séquestrée ne s'appliquait pas, pas du tout.

Sam trouva Andy endormie quand il fut de retour. Bobby lui avait mentionné qu'il ferait mieux de descendre lui parler, à la seconde où il avait mis un pied dans la maison, les bras pleins de provisions.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? » lui répondit Sam en remarquant qu'elle ne revêtait pas son habituelle joie de vivre.

« Rien. Elle est triste. Elle t'aime bien tu sais? »

Il roula les yeux et déposa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Andy savait qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Étrangement, elle le savait toujours. Qu'il soit sorti ou à l'étage, même quand elle dormait, elle se réveillait toujours à son arrivée.

Elle resta immobile, et essaya de garder sa respiration la plus stable possible, prétendant être encore au pays des rêves. Elle sentit le matelas se compresser sous le poids de Sam. Il s'était assit au pied du lit, près d'elle.

Il garda la tête baissée, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il le savait toujours; elle était simplement incapable de mentir, ou de prétendre quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moment de parler, quand elle croyait qu'il la pensait endormie. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de la bouche de l'homme. Il resta donc assis là.

« Nous partons dans quelques semaines » murmura-t-il enfin. Andy eut du mal à contrôler son mouvement de recul quand il réussit à l'admettre.

« Je vais te laisser ici, avec mon téléphone. Comme ça, tu pourras appeler… appeler qui tu auras besoin, pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. »

Qui appellerait-elle? Un ami? Le 911? Un conjoint? Un parent?

« Mais, tu devras attendre quelques heures. »

Sam remarqua qu'elle faisait un effort considérable pour garder sa respiration calme. Mais elle semblait misérable. Elle était encore apeurée, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de construire la confiance qu'il espérait. Comme la confiance qu'il avait involontairement envers elle.

« Tu rentreras bientôt chez toi, tu devrais être heureuse. »

Sam se leva doucement, mais resta près d'elle.

Sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait tout à fait pitoyable, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu entendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle n'était pas supposée d'avoir ce regard.

« Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit, ou tu m'aurais simplement laissé ici toute seule? » demanda-t-elle finalement, sa voix trahissant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

« Andy … »

Qu'était-il supposé dire?

Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment la quitter? Qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec eux? Parce qu'honnêtement, il le voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« C'est compliqué… » fut la seule façon qu'il trouva de terminer sa phrase.

Découragée, Andy se recoucha et envoya la douillette au-dessus de sa tête.

« Va-t-en! »

Quand Sam entra dans la cuisine de nouveau, il remarqua que Bobby avait les yeux bouffis, elle avait pleuré.

« Il te l'a dit? »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, continuant de ranger les provisions dans l'armoire.

« Damian m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé. » Dit-elle soudainement, après qu'elle ait déposé lourdement le contenant de café sur la tablette.

« Bobby … »

« Non, tu as raison, il a une chance de se sortir de ce foutoir et de rester sur le droit chemin. »

Elle était une excellente figure maternelle pour Lars depuis son arrivée, un an plus tôt. Sam devina qu'elle ressentait la peine d'une mère qui laisse son enfant unique prendre son envol.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait partir, et tu sais ce qu'il a dit? Il m'a répondu que si toi et moi nous lui donnions notre accord, il partirait. Je lui ai aussi demandé pour la fille, et il m'a dit qu'il lui demanderait, mais que même si elle disait non, il partirait. »

« Il voudrait vraiment qu'elle l'accompagne. » Bobby continua son monologue, autant pour Sam que pour elle-même.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait vraiment… Il a dit qu'il espérait un ''oui ''. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait un enfant. Il est lui-même qu'un enfant, il n'est pas prêt pour une vie comme ça Sam. »

« Bobby, le moment est venu de le laisser partir. Il a dix-huit ans, ce n'est plus un gamin. Il sait comment la vie peut être difficile. Et il est prêt à prendre une femme et son enfant et à leur donner une meilleure vie. Laisse-le essayer. »

« Il la regarde comme Damian te regarde tu sais. » ajouta-t-il après un léger silence.

Sam savait qu'elle aurait des réticences à le laisser partir, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle se débâterait tant.

Mais elle n'était pas égoïste.

« Il veut partir ce soir. »

« Alors accompagne-le quand il ira demander à la serveuse de le suivre. Tu sais, il n'est pas comme nous, il va lui demander, il ne va pas simplement la prendre. Vois par toi-même. »

Damian avait présenté l'option à Lars, prenant soin de lui mentionner que s'il désirait partir, il fallait qu'il le fasse avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Il avait donc décidé de la faire le soir même, avant de changer d'idée. La température n'était pas idéale non plus, avec les centimètres attendus, il était mieux de partir avant que la neige ne l'empêche.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir? »

« Oui, je le crois »

Repérant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, Sam se tourna pour voir que Lars était au coin de la porte.

« Vous avez une seconde? » demanda le jeune homme nerveusement.

« J'ai compris ce que vous essayer de faire, et ça semble être pour mon bien. Quand on s'est fait tirer dessus, j'ai eu peur, et j'ai vu à quel point vous avez eu peur vous aussi, à cause de Damian. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas las à ce point. Je veux partir, mais je veux rester aussi. Est-ce mal? »

Il semblait si triste.

« Je dis que tu devais y aller. Va chercher cette fille, et bâtissez-vous une vie à vous. » répondit Sam. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Bobby en prononçant ces mots. Il savait que ça pourrait lui retomber dessus.

« Il a raison » soupira Bobby, « mais je veux la rencontrer. »

« Est-ce que vous allez venir avec moi? »

Bobby hocha la tête, mais Sam détourna le regard. Il n'allait pas quitter la maison avec Lars et Bobby et laisser Andy seule avec les gars. D'ailleurs, normalement c'était Elliot que Damian envoyait avec Bobby, et souvent, il les accompagnait également.

Ce qui signifiait que seul Scott resterait. Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

« Est-ce que je peux aller la remercier? » Lars surprit Sam avec cette question, mais il avait de bonnes manières.

Andy était monté à l'étage qu'une seule fois alors qu'ils étaient tous là, le soir où elle avait donné un coup de main à Bobby après la fusillade. Autrement, elle était toujours au sous-sol et personne, mise à part Sam et Bobby, n'était descendu la voir.

Sam acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de près par le gamin.

Sam cogna à la porte, sachant que ça aillait alerter Andy de la présence d'une autre personne.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle était toujours sous les couvertures. Cette fois-ci, elle se redressa, son attention était fixée sur la porte.

« Bonjour » dit Lars en suivant Sam. Il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte, ne voulant pas s'aventurer plus loin.

En réponse, Andy leva légèrement la main. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où elle lui avait recousu l'abdomen. Bien qu'elle ait demandé des nouvelles à Sam, elle s'inquiétait de son état de santé.

« Je voulais simplement vous remercier, vous savez, pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Andy renvoya un étrange regard à Lars. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Je suis sur mon départ, alors merci madame. Et prenez soin de Sammy. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissa Andy perplexe.

« Où est-ce qu'il… »

Elle arrêta sa phrase là, elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaitre la réponse. Au fond, moins elle en savait, mieux c'était.

« Il va chercher sa copine, et il quitte cette vie. Il restera du bon côté. »

La posture de Sam était tendue. Il était définitivement sur la défensive, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Pourquoi le laisses-tu partir? »

« C'est un bon garçon, il mérite une chance. »

Andy se demanda si Sam avait déjà eu cette opportunité, et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas saisie.

« Alors il peut partir, juste comme ça? »

_Andy et ses questions_, songea Sam. Parfois, ça le rendait fou.

« Ouais »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti? »

Les yeux d'Andy se sont agrandis quand elle prononça sa dernière question.

Le visage de Sam se déconfit légèrement, ce qui indiqua à la jeune femme qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Son filtre intérieur avait oublié de faire son travail.

« Ne réponds pas, je sais… C'est compliqué c'est ça? » Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Puis, il acquiesça.

« D'accord » dit-elle en se recouchant, laissant Sam quitter la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière lui cette fois-ci.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Non » répondit Sam en saisissant la bière que Bobby lui tendait, et il en prit une grande gorgée.

Habituellement, il n'était pas le genre à claquer des portes.

« Elle t'atteint. »

« Non, elle ne m'atteint pas. »

« Tu as besoin que je vous prépare un repas? »

Bobby savait comment changer de sujet, et Sam n'était pas très loquasse quand il était rongé de soucis.

« Qui reste? »

« Seulement toi et Andy. Damian et moi sortirons après avoir déposé Lars, et les gars vont aller prendre un verre et décompresser un peu. Nous passerons certainement la nuit en ville. »

Excellent, exactement ce dont il avait besoin, une nuit seul avec Andy, sans être confiné aux quatre murs de la chambre.

« Non ça va, je le sortirai plus tard. »

« Je suis certaine que tu le feras. »

Sans un autre mot, elle quitta la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam s'aventura au sous-sol, espérant pouvoir déclarer une trêve avec Andy.

Il lui avait apporté du café, mais elle n'avait pas touché la tasse. Bobby lui avait préparé un sandwich pour le dîner, mais il était toujours intact, sur la table de nuit.

Tout le monde était parti, et elle avait la possibilité de se déplacer librement dans la maison. Cependant, elle ne présentait aucune intention en ce sens. Elle resta couchée dans le lit, et se contenant de faire semblant de dormir.

La dernière fois que Sam était remonté à l'étage, il avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, mais elle n'avait jamais suivi.

« Le souper est prêt » annonça-t-il. Une fois de plus, il était venu veiller sur elle.

Il n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à se préoccuper des autres, mais avec elle, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Ça faisait partie de sa nature quand il était question de cette jeune policière.

Andy ne répondit pas. Alors, Sam s'approcha d'elle, et retira les couvertures d'un coup, les envoyant au sol, au pied du lit.

« Non mais t'es cinglé? » rétorqua Andy en se redressant soudainement.

Le feu au fond de ses yeux était de retour, ce qui fait sourire Sam.

« J'ai dit… »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. »

Un simple geste de sa part, et il gagna une réaction spontanée.

« Monte, maintenant. » Ajouta Sam, tentant de dissimuler ses fossettes.

Le regard exaspéré d'Andy était suffisant pour lui donner envie de les montrer.

« Non »

Cette réponse le désarma. Un simple et ordinaire « non ».

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, jamais qu'elle n'avait utilisé ce mot. Jamais elle n'avait refusé de faire quelque chose, et jamais elle n'avait demandé quoi que ce soit, mise à part la permission d'utiliser la salle de bain.

« Je ne demandais pas. »

Sam s'approcha encore un peu et la souleva du lit. Rapidement, il la fit basculer au-dessus de son épaule. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre.

Il monta les marches d'un pas décidé, et ne la redéposa au sol qu'une fois rendu dans la salle à manger.

Elle eut peine à reprendre son équilibre, ses bas glissant sur le parquet. Elle n'avait même pas eu la chance d'enfiler ses pantoufles. Son manque d'agilité fit sourire Sam.

Une fois solide sur ces pieds, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

« Ils sont sortis » répondit Sam en lisant dans ses pensées.

« Ah »

Sam désigna la table d'un geste de la main. Les couverts y étaient déjà en place.

« Tu as cuisiné? »

Il hocha la tête et s'installa à la table.

Andy s'assit à son tour, l'odeur délicieuse chatouilla ses narines.

Elle commença à manger, silencieusement. Elle garda son regard fixé sur le contenu de son assiette, de peur que son filtre interne ne la trahisse de nouveau.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du repas quand les lumières vacillèrent et diminuèrent d'intensité.

Elles s'éteignirent complètement, quelques secondes plus tard.

La pièce fut plongée dans une noirceur opaque. Andy essaya de percer l'obscurité, mais c'était en vain. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle maudit l'univers tout entier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, c'est très agréable de vous lire! **

**J'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi j'en ai à la traduire. **

**Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés! Je me suis même surprise à le relire en entier pendant la traduction (et non au fur et à mesure de ma traduction comme je le fais habituellement).**

**J'attends vos impressions :)**

* * *

Andy échappa sa fourchette bruyamment au fond de son assiette. Une série de jurons sortirent aussitôt de la bouche de Sam au point où elle en resta estomaquée.

« Ne bouge pas » marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

La maison était vraiment sombre, elle avait de la difficulté à distinguer les meubles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle entendait les pas de Sam aller et venir dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence la laisse aux aguets.

En peu de temps, Sam était de retour dans la salle à manger. Le son de ses pas, qui résonnaient sur le plancher de bois, s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la policière.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir, mais elle sentit sa main sur la sienne, quand il la lui saisie, lui indiquant de se lever. Il continua de lui tenir la main alors qu'ils traversaient la maison, jusqu'à la partie arrière. Elle ne s'était rendu dans cette section de la maison seulement qu'une fois, le jour où elle avait tenté de fuir par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Tournant le coin du mur, Andy trouva une pièce illuminée par des flammes dansantes dans un foyer. La salle de séjour était enveloppée d'une lumière chaude et rougeâtre.

« Reste ici » dit Sam en lui lâchant la main, avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la pénombre.

Une fois qu'elle était certaine que Sam n'était plus dans la pièce, elle leva la main dans la lumière et la regarda attentivement. C'était comme si elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts masculins contre sa peau.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'avança et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait deux immenses canapés au centre de la pièce. La décoration était modeste, contrairement à celle du salon, qui lui se trouvait à l'avant de la maison. Par contre, la chaleur émanant du foyer rendait la pièce accueillante. Elle s'installa confortablement au sol, utilisant le canapé comme dossier. Elle étendit les jambes vers le feu, tentant de se réchauffer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sam était de retour, chargé de bois et avec une bouteille de whisky sous le bras.

« Une panne » confirma-t-il en déposant les buches dans le coin de la pièce, là où d'autres attendaient déjà.

Après s'être retourné, Sam s'arrêta et observa Andy.

C'était une très belle femme. Il l'avait si souvent observée de cette façon, mais habituellement elle était endormie. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme à faire baver n'importe quel homme, c'était plutôt le genre de beauté naturelle. Le genre simple. Le genre à être belle parce qu'elle est qui elle est.

Il l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le jour où elle était assise sur ses genoux à l'arrière de la voiture. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient si pleins d'entrain.

Mais la voir comme ça, à ce moment-là, c'était encore plus évident.

Sam soupira puis s'aventura dans la noirceur de nouveau, après avoir tendu le whisky à la jeune femme.

Si l'électricité ne fonctionnait plus, le système de chauffage ne fonctionnerait pas non plus. Ils allaient donc avoir froid. Il revenu donc quelques minutes plus tard, juste à temps pour voir qu'Andy prendre une gorgée du liquide ambré directement à la bouteille. Un ricanement résonna derrière la montagne de couverture que Sam avait dans les bras.

C'était définitivement son genre de femme… à boire directement au goulot.

_Quoi ?_

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour qu'il dépose les couvertures sur le canapé et qu'il quitte la pièce rapidement. Une fois dans la cuisine, il déboucha une autre bouteille et en enfila plusieurs onces. Une longue sensation de brulure lui descendit dans l'estomac.

_Mon genre de femme… _

Cette pensée tout-à-fait aléatoire n'aurait jamais dû faire surface.

_Non mais à quoi t'as pensé ?_

Il resta accoté contre le comptoir de la cuisine un bon moment, rassemblant ses idées. Il prit une autre gorgée de whisky et retourna voir Andy. Elle était maintenant emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

« Tu peux dormir ici, ils ne seront pas de retour avant demain. Fais juste ajouter du bois, ça doit bruler toute la nuit. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut une fois de plus dans la noirceur. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui roulait en boucle dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

Il ne pouvait rester là, comme ça. Ça ne pourrait que mal finir.

Il entendit les pieds d'Andy résonner contre le plancher alors qu'elle le suivait jusqu'à l'avant de la maison, là où il était assis dans le froid.

« Ouchhhh, merde ! » bégaya-t-elle, alors que Sam comprit qu'elle s'était cogné l'orteil contre quelque chose de dur.

« Sam ? » chuchota Andy. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle chuchotait, ils étaient seuls après tout.

« Quoi ? »

Elle tourna son attention en direction d'où provenait la réponse. Elle le distingua difficilement, mais il était là.

« Où es-tu ? » Elle semblait sur le point de paniquer.

« Juste ici »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'était pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, il garda donc le silence.

« Sam ? »

« Oui ? »

« SVP, ne le laisse pas seule ici. »

D'accord, il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie, au fait qu'elle pourrait avoir peur de rester seule dans la maison.

Il sentit la main de la jeune femme, elle manqua de peu son œil, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver son épaule. Elle poursuivit sa quête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa main.

« Je t'en prie. »

Pouvait-il dire ''non'' à ça ?

Il la suivi donc vers la salle de séjour. Une fois à la lumière, Andy regarda leurs mains entrelacées, et lâcha son emprise, comme si elle s'était fait prendre en flagrant délie. Elle reprit donc sa place initiale, sous les couvertures.

Quant à lui, Sam s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait à droit. Un mauvais choix, considérant qu'elle se trouvait directement dans son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de la regarder.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de whisky. Elle en connaissait suffisamment sur l'alcool pour savoir que ça la réchaufferait.

Ils restèrent là, assis et silencieux, Andy regardant les flammes s'agiter dans l'âtre, Sam regardant Andy.

Devant ce moment de tranquillité, les souvenirs d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bobby refirent surface.

_« T'aime te réveiller près d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le problème n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit, ou comment elle l'avait dit. Le problème était que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

Depuis ce moment, Sam savait qu'il était dans le pétrin. Les choses devenaient plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait envisagé au début.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais il n'était pas prêt.

« … partez ? »

Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il n'avait entendu que le dernier mot de la question de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que vous partez ? » La voix d'Andy semblait particulièrement triste quand elle répéta sa question.

« Dans trois semaines. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

En fait, après ça, elle garda le silence, au point où Sam se demanda si elle s'était endormie. Il déposa donc son whisky au sol et se pencha sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, quand il fut à son niveau. Le reflet des flammes dans ses yeux leur donnait une certaine teinte dorée, contrairement à leur brun foncé habituel.

« Tu devrais … hum » marmonna Sam en indiquant le canapé derrière elle.

Elle ne serait certainement pas confortable à passer la nuit sur le plancher.

Sam se leva et lui tendit les mains, pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Une fois debout, les pieds d'Andy s'emmêlèrent dans les couvertures et elle perdit de nouveau l'équilibre. Il la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, pour découvrir qu'elle le regardait également. Il s'attendait à lire de l'embarras dans ses yeux, mais il y lut plutôt une tout autre série d'émotions. Et l'embarra n'en faisait vraiment pas partie.

Sans réfléchir, Andy réagit. Ce n'était ni prémédité, ni analysé, c'est seulement arrivé.

L'occasion était soudaine et propice. Son corps tout entier s'électrifia quand ses lèvres se posèrent contre celle de l'homme qui l'entourait de ses bras.

Sam lâcha un grognement, et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il releva la tête et soupira.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le visage d'Andy était complètement paralysé. Il n'était pas en mesure de lire une seule chose au fond de ses yeux.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Andy McNally. » dit-il avant d'agrandir l'espace entre eux, lui lâcha finalement les bras.

« Mais… »

Il la fit taire en levant un bras. Sa tête oscilla légèrement, il devait choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Les filles comme toi et les gars comme moi, ne vont pas ensemble. »

_Bon argument… _

« Les gars comme toi ? »

Elle se tenait devant lui, le défiant. Elle garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse.

Il enfonça ses mains à l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa soirée se déroulerait ainsi.

« T'es une flic, je suis un criminel. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que fais ? »

L'aplomb dans sa voix fit frissonner Andy. Il semblait si froid tout à coup.

Elle secoua la tête, étant donné que la seule chose qu'elle connaissait de l'occupation du temps de cet homme était qu'il lui arrivait de cambrioler des banques.

« Je joue avec de la drogue et des fusils… »

Il fut brutalement honnête avec elle, c'était ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, ça et voler les contenus des coffres-forts, mais cette partie, elle la connaissait déjà.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Quand elle releva les yeux, son visage avait changé, et ça le rendait malade. Elle avait le même regard que la fois où il lui avait avoué le nombre de vies qu'il avait prises. Mais avec plus d'intensité cette fois.

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et il ne pouvait tolérer que des larmes coulent sur ses joues par sa faute.

Il avait l'irrévocable envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien aller. Il savait pertinemment que ça serait lui, faisant des promesses vides.

Il savait également que ça serait lui, décidant de ne pas la laisser partir.

Il était complètement à côté de ses souliers, il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

Ce n'était pas une question de la laisser partir ou non, c'était une question de quand il serait capable de la laisser partir.

Elle était toujours là, devant lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux de biche. Elle élimina la distance qu'il avait créée en trois petits pas, avant de s'étirer vers lui de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il la laissa l'embrasser.

Il était conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu, et qu'il risquait de se bruler, mais ses baisers avaient quelque chose d'intoxicant.

Il se dégagea finalement, et pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ça n'arrivera pas… » répéta-t-il.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, et quitta la salle de séjour. Il fit le tour de la maison, s'assurant que tout était barré, bien qu'il sache déjà que c'était le cas.

Andy s'assit sur le canapé, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Certaines choses prirent un nouveau sens, alors que d'autres la rendaient encore plus confuse.

Elle se tourna et se coucha sur le côté, fixant toujours les flammes. Elle récupéra les couvertures qu'elle avait laissées au sol et s'abria. Elle due s'endormir car, quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le bois dans le foyer s'était transformé en un amas de tisons ardents. Elle se redressa et remarqua que Sam était assoupi sur l'autre canapé.

Avec détermination, elle se dégagea des couvertures et se leva, laissant tomber son armure de chaleur au sol.

Ses mouvements réveillèrent Sam instantanément. Il releva la tête, essayant de voir ce qu'elle faisait, alors qu'il prononça son prénom.

« J'ai froid. »

Sam se déplaça, créant un cocon de chaleur dans lequel Andy se glissa sans protester. Pour avoir un peu plus de place, Sam retira les coussins du dossier et les envoya au sol, derrière le canapé. Puis, elle se rapprocha un peu plus, enfouissant son visage contre son abdomen.

Bien que leur lit improvisé fût spacieux, elle était près, très près.

Sam garda ses mains loin, une sous sa tête et l'autre sur sa propre cuisse. Il n'ait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui, mais se contrôla.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne » chuchota-t-elle.

Sam expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, il croyait vraiment que ce sujet était derrière eux.

Le soupire souffla à travers les cheveux d'Andy, lui chatouillant la nuque au passage et provoqua chez elle un puissant frisson.

Il avait toujours ce satané effet sur elle.

Sans réfléchir, Sam l'entoura de son bras et la serra un peu plus contre lui, croyant qu'elle était encore gelée.

Elle ne se déplaça pas, et elle ne le repoussa pas. Il laissa donc son bras autour de sa taille, appréciant le moment.

« Rendors-toi » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Encore une fois, un chatouillement dérangea Andy. Elle haussa l'épaule pour essayer de dégager ses cheveux de sa nuque.

La main de Sam quitta sa place et monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lissa ses cheveux derrière son dos. La douceur de sa chevelure le fit sourire. Il connaissait déjà cette sensation. Il avait fait la même chose, le matin où elle l'avait utilisé comme un oreiller.

Il perdit sa bataille contre la raison et continua de jouer avec les mèches douces comme du velours. Dans leur parcours abstrait, les doigts de Sam frôlèrent la peau ivoire de la jeune femme. Un nouveau choc électrique lui traversa le bras.

Chaque fois qu'il avait touché son épiderme, il ressentait le même effet. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment-là, mais maintenant qu'il était conscient du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait, certains détails étaient devenus plus évidents.

Il n'y avait pas dénouement possible.

_Quand elle apprendra la vérité, elle va me détester_, songea-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy se réveilla seule sur le canapé. D'immenses flammes réchauffaient la pièce.

La place derrière elle était encore chaude, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était parti depuis peu de temps. Enroulant la couverture autour d'elle, Andy se leva et partit à la recherche de l'homme qui avait passé la nuit avec elle. Ce corps était encore envahi par le brouillard du sommeil. Elle avançait à pas de tortue, autant parce que ses jambes étaient lourdes que pour prévenir une chute involontaire.

La cuisine était vide, tout comme les autres pièces de l'étage. Elle descendit donc à la chambre, et y perçut le son de l'eau qui coule. Il était dans la douche.

L'électricité n'était pas revenue encore, et la seule idée que Sam puisse être sous un jet d'eau glacée la fit frissonner.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, un nuage de buée le suivi.

« C'est chaud ! » s'exclama Andy avec enthousiasme. Elle avait vraiment envie de prendre une douche chaude, et visiblement, l'eau avait gardé sa chaleur même à travers la nuit glaciale.

Sam hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle attrapa des vêtements propres et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortie, il avait quitté la chambre. Ce genre de découverte ne l'étonnait plus.

Chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, il reculait de deux. Si elle reculait, c'était lui qui avançait.

C'était suffisant pour l'étourdir.

Une fois vêtue chaudement, Andy reprit la direction de l'étage. Elle était pratiquement au sommet de l'escalier quand elle entendit des bruits de portes de voiture que l'on referme. Ils étaient de retour.

Elle n'avait pas aperçu Sam, alors elle rebroussa chemin et referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

« Sammy ! » chantonna Bobby en entrant dans la maison.

Tout le monde était de retour, ce qui donna à Sam un certain sentiment de gratitude. Il avait maintenant une bonne raison d'éviter Andy.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, rien. »

« Sam ! »

« N'y penses même pas… » grogna Sam alors que Bobby levant les mains au ciel en signe de capitulation.

Après un bon moment, Bobby semblait avoir oublié son interrogatoire.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Sam. Elle avait perdu son entrain et semblait si triste. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Autant qu'elle savait pourquoi lui restait silencieux.

« Ouais ça va, parfaitement bien. Il a fait le bon choix … partir. »

« Alors elle a dit oui ? »

Bobby acquiesça candidement.

« C'était le plus beau moment de l'histoire de l'humanité. Savais-tu qu'il savait où elle habitait ? »

Sam ricana. _Bien sur que Lars savait ce genre de détails._

« Il a simplement sonné à sa porte, et quand elle a ouvert, il l'a embrassé, juste comme ça. Elle avait la petite dans les bras, et ensuite, Lars s'est reculé et lui a dit ''bonjour'' comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. »

Bobby semblait vraiment heureuse pour ce gamin, comme si elle approuvait son choix également. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle récitait à Sam les événements de la veille. Elle semblait également heureuse pour elle-même, puisqu'elle aura permis à un jeune homme d'améliorer son sort.

Au moins, grâce à son accord, trois vies allaient être changées, plus heureuses et sans prison.

« Elle a l'air d'une bonne fille, mais Dieu qu'elle est entêtée. Au début, elle a dit non, et nous étions assis dans la voiture, à observer Lars se résigner. Puis, la petite lui a attrapé le cou, et de ce que nous avons compris, ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'aller vers les étrangers. »

« Probablement à cause de l'ourson. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oublie ça. » Sam avait oublié de parler de la peluche gigantesque, il laissa donc tomber les détails.

« Elle a finalement dit ''oui'', a ramassé quelques effets personnels et ils sont partis. Damian leur a laissé le nouveau camion… »

Sam sourit à la pensée de la vie que Lars pourrait avoir. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux aura la chance de faire quelque chose de son existence. Il ne sera obligé de regarder par-dessus épaule et éviter les policiers à chaque jour que le destin mettra devant lui.

« Alors, le courant est coupé depuis longtemps ? »

« Toute la nuit, ça devrait revenir bientôt… »

« Tu n'as pas … »

« Non, je n'ai pas débranché les fusibles, l'électricité est parti d'elle-même. »

_Vraiment ?_ Bobby laissait parfois son esprit divaguer sur des drôles de pensées.

« Hey, je fais juste vérifier… »

Quand Andy referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, elle remarqua que le lit avait été fait. Probablement que Sam avait profité du fait qu'elle soit dans la douche pour remettre de l'ordre dans la maison. La bouteille de whisky était posée sur la table de nuit. Elle en aurait certainement besoin si le chauffage persistait à rester hors d'usage.

Cela signifiait également que le café n'était pas une option.

L'électricité était revenue, quelques longues minutes plus tard, réanimant les appareils électriques d'un coup. La télévision donna presque une attaque cardiaque à Andy quand les images et le son revinrent.

Question de passer le temps, Andy changeait les chaines sans même prendre le temps de regarder les options possibles.

Bobby se matérialisa dans la chambre un peu plus tard, avec deux tasses de café à la main.

« Allo » dit elle en s'assoyant à côté de la policière et en entourant ses mains autour de sa propre tasse.

« Merci » dit Andy en saisissant volontiers la tasse. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

« Alors, comment était ta nuit ? »

Andy eut de la difficulté à ne pas rouler les yeux. Cette femme avait le don de poser des questions …

« Je sais, Sam me l'a dit. »

« Te l'as dit ? »

« Oui, que rien ne c'était passé. »

_Ha oui, ça. _

« Andy, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être ici, que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être au bon endroit. Mais tu devrais arrêter de mettre le bordel dans sa tête. »

Cette phrase déstabilisa totalement Andy. Et Bobby l'avait dit avec tellement de facilité.

Jusqu'à ce moment, Bobby avait toujours été charmante et aimable, mais là, elle était ferme et autoritaire.

« Je suis désolée, quoi ? »

« La tête de Sam, tu y fous le bordel. »

« Non… »

Bobby testait sa théorie, et elle semblait se confirmer. Utiliser Sam comme arme contre Andy n'était pas idéale, mais comme le temps commençait à presser, elle n'avait d'autres choix.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est non intentionnel de ta part. »

Andy dévisagea son interlocutrice, ses pensées transparaissant à traves son visage.

« Il la ressent aussi, la connexion. Il ne sait juste pas comme réagir. Sam ne fait pas ça des relations. Il est ici depuis deux ans, et il n'a jamais rapporté une fille, ni même sorti pour en trouver une. »

Andy avait de la difficulté à écouter, elle n'avait vraiment rien à y voir.

« Je … »

« Écoute, je dis ça comme ça… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dis. Mais les choses vont devenir intenses ici, et assez rapidement. Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour te faire confiance, mais Sam lui il a confiance en toi, du moins pour l'instant c'est le cas. Alors ne l'oublie pas. »

Sur ce, Bobby se le leva et quitta la pièce, sans même se retourner, laissant Andy perplexe. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision, Andy tomba dans de profondes réflexions.

Elle fit tourner en boucle les souvenirs qu'elle avait accumulés depuis son arrivée parmi cette bande que cambrioleurs. En aucun cas, ces souvenirs correspondaient aux paroles de Bobby. D'autant plus qu'après la nuit qui venait de passer, elle doutait vraiment qu'elle puisse changer quoi que ce soit dans la tête de Sam. Il n'était certainement pas le genre de gars à permettre un accès comme celui à qui que ce soit.

Les jours qui passèrent transformèrent de nouveau Andy en huitre. Elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même, gardant le silence la grande majorité du temps. Elle ne portait plus attention à Sam quand il entrait dans la chambre, et répondait très minimalement à chacune de ses questions.

Au fil des jours, ses réponses courtes et franches se transformèrent en de simples hochements de tête, pour finalement disparaitre complètement.

Andy manœuvra également pour dormir que durant les journées. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'utilise comme un oreiller une autre fois.

Sam était plus froid avec elle également, prouvant qu'il était fâché contre elle également. Il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec elle que par le passé, allant et venant quelques fois par jour pour lui apporter du café ou quelque chose à manger. Il lui arrivait parfois de lui rapporter des magazines ou autres divertissements. Il n'avait en retour qu'un léger sourire en guise de remerciements.

Et ça le rendait fou.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il éclate.

Elle avait été muette pendant pratiquement deux semaines et il ne pouvait plus le tolérer.

Les derniers préparatifs étaient prêts pour le prochain échange prévu et il savait que le temps à passer avec elle était presque terminé. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là sachant qu'elle le détestait.

Il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise journée. Scott cherchait à tout prix la bagarre, ce qui demanda à Sam toute son énergie simplement pour garder son calme. Bobby lui avait demandé, une fois de plus, pourquoi il n'invitait pas Andy à les suivre. Il avait renversé son café sur lui-même et avait été obligé d'aller se changer. Une écharde lui avait traversé l'épiderme pendant qu'il entrait du bois pour le feu, rendant sa main très sensible. Et là, Andy l'ignorait complètement.

Il était descendu après que tout le monde ait été se coucher et lui avait apporté une tasse de café. Elle l'avait suivi du regard quand il avait déposé la tasse sur sa table de nuit. Mais cette fois, elle ne fit aucun sourire, aucun geste de la main, rien du tout.

Elle le poussait à bout.

« Si c'est à cause du baiser… »

« Ce ne l'est pas » répondit-elle utilisant son ton plein de confiance. Celui qui avait attiré son attention devant la banque.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Sam resta lui-même surprit de sa maladresse.

« C'est toi ! »

« Moi ? »

« Ouais Sam, c'est toi le problème. Tu dis noir et tu dis blanc en même temps. Tu me laisses m'approcher un peu, et juste comme il semble se passer quelque chose tu me repousses sans avertissement. Tu sais quoi ? T'as besoin de grandir un peu … »

Les pieds d'Andy trouvèrent le plancher, et elle traversa la chambre en quelques pas.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Sam et fuit dans le seul endroit accessible la salle de bain.

Comme elle s'apprêta à claquer la porte, Sam l'en empêcha. Sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter contre la force physique de cet homme, Andy capitula.

« Veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu parles ? »

Il resta debout dans le cadre de porte, l'observant mettre de la pâte à dents sur les fibres de sa brosse à dents. Elle l'observait également par l'entremise du miroir devant elle.

« Je ne mets plus le bordel dans ta tête désormais, alors va donc … faire ce que tu fais. » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Andy se figea. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Un bruyant soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sam alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement le visage avec ses mains.

_Bobby_

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Ouais, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin … »

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent alors qu'il s'appuya contre le mur, alors qu'elle se retourna et commença à se brosser les dents.

Le côté insolent de la personnalité de la jeune femme lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il était même impressionné devant la passion qu'elle pouvait mettre à débattre d'un point auquel elle tenait vraiment.

Elle sentit un regard peser sur son dos. Elle leva alors les yeux dans le miroir pour y croiser ceux de Sam. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la situation.

Ils avaient une dispute des plus standards. Le genre de dispute que n'importe quel couple pouvait avoir, et ils vivaient ensemble. Ils étaient… juste normaux.

« Quoi ? »

Andy termina de se brosser les dents, et se retourna vers lui de nouveau, pendant qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Sam s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et remarqua son propre sourire dans le reflet du miroir. Il se ressaisit et retourna en mode autopilote.

« Rien » bafouilla-t-il en refermant la porte de la salle de bain, la laisser terminer sa toilette.

Il était sous les couvertures et fixait le plafond quand Andy ouvrit la porte. Il avait laissé la lampe de chevet allumée, sachant qu'elle lirait en silence ou écouterait la télévision avec le volume au minimum. Elle refusait complètement de dormir quand il était dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais elle aime un peu trop se mêler des choses qui ne la regardent pas. »

Sam resta surpris quand elle ferma la lumière et s'installa dans le lit. Il avait donc pris le risque de formuler de plates excuses.

« Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'aurait pas dû. Je suis désolé… »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais elle garda le silence.

« Quoi ? » Peut-être que la laisser s'exprimer mettrait fin au climat désagréable qui persistait entre eux.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? Que je mets le bordel dans ta tête ? »

_Vient-elle vraiment de me demander ça ?_ Songea Sam.

Il voulut d'abord être franc et dire ''oui'', mais sa réaction était trop imprévisible.

« Non » dit-il alors, espérant être suffisamment crédible.

En fait, elle ne mettait pas vraiment le bordel dans sa tête, elle y était juste en permanence. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge.

Il ne faisait que la protéger contre quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas affronter.

* * *

J'ai décidé de vous laisser un petit avant goût du prochain chapitre ... ça va se corser un peu dans les prochains :)

_« J'avais des plans pour aujourd'hui… de gros plans. »_

_Sam souleva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Était-ce gros comme un mariage ?_

_« Présentement, je suis supposée être heureuse et célébrer. Et ce n'est définitivement pas le cas. »_

_Sérieusement ? N'aurait-elle pas été mieux de lui parler de ça avant ? Avant d'essayer de l'attirer dans son lit ?_

_« Je suis supposée de gagner ma liberté aujourd'hui »_

_« Ta liberté ? »_

_« Ouais, perdre mon statut de recrue, devenir une vraie policière. Et nous avions tous prévu, et puis c'est … »_

_« C'est? »_

_« Non rien... » elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache l'autre parti de ses plans._

_« Andy? »_

_« C'est mon anniversaire, et je croyais être revenue à la maison à temps. Mais bon, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Si ce n'est pas moi qui bousille tout, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, si ce n'est pas moi qui fuis, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, si je… »_

_« Ok ! J'ai compris… » lança Sam, un peu plus fort qu'il ne le souhait._


	13. Chapter 13

Sam s'éveilla avec la tête d'Andy contre sa poitrine. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, et son souffle chaud chatouillait la peau de l'homme encore endormi. Il en avait la chair de poule, de la tête au bout des orteils.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose chez cette fille qui le rendait fou.

Se réveiller aussi près d'elle déclencha chez lui un sentiment de bien-être, lui faisant croire qu'il était pardonné, même s'il ne le méritait pas vraiment.

Dans les deux dernières semaines, il n'était pas lui-même. Il était maussade et impatient, mais seulement parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de la perdre quand elle s'était refermé dans sa carapace. Comme s'il n'était plus capable de voir la véritable Andy.

Il resta immobile, laissant Andy au pays des rêves. Par contre, il ne peut s'empêcher de jouer dans les cheveux qui tombaient en cascade, lui couvrant l'épaule. Sans savoir comment ça s'était produit, Sam avait glissé son bras sous elle pendant qu'ils dormaient.

Quand Andy finit par s'éveiller, elle sourit timidement quand elle leva les yeux vers Sam, mais seulement quelques secondes.

Son sourire resta suffisamment longtemps sur ses lèvres pour que Sam remarque que ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge. Un autre détail qui lui avait terriblement manqué pendant sa grève du silence.

Elle le surprit de nouveau quand elle reposa sa tête là où elle était. Sam baissa les yeux sur elle, mais ne voyait que le dos de sa tête. Il essaya de s'imaginer quel regard était accroché sur son visage. Il était conscient qu'il avait lui-même un air suffisant, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance son Andy était de retour.

Il était de retour avec les expressions possessives, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand Sam se réveilla de nouveau un peu plus tard, Andy était encore couchée contre lui. Elle y était solidement accrochée, comme si elle redoutait son départ imminent. Il se languit de l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune femme.

_Que ça lui avait manqué ça aussi !_

Il appréciait être dans cette position, mais trop rapidement, Andy s'éveilla et se déplaça.

Sam n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui dormait autant. Elle le faisait probablement pour se garder au chaud et passer le temps.

La jeune femme revêtait un sourire serein, alors qu'elle sortit de son cocon de chaleur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours.

Son sourire, qui illumina d'abord sa bouche se propagea jusqu'à ses yeux. Quand son regard croisa celui de Sam, ses lèvres descendirent légèrement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil vers lui, prête à n'importe quelle éventualité.

« T'es de retour » répondit Sam sans réfléchir.

Il ne gagna en retour qu'un bruyant soupire et un roulement de yeux, avant qu'Andy ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Il lui restait neuf jours avant l'échange, avant qu'il ne doive la quitter.

Les deux premiers jours, ils regardèrent la télévision et à compléter des mots-croisés dans une revue. Sam regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Andy, comptant les cases de son doigt contre le papier avant de donner la réponse. Éventuellement, elle se tourna et partagea la revue avec lui.

Elle était de retour, son rire contagieux résonnant dans la pièce de manière inattendue, ou elle lui envoyait un sourire timide pour aucune raison.

Ce qui rendrait certainement les choses plus difficiles.

Durant la troisième journée, Bobby annonça que tout le monde allait en ville pour décompresser avant le grand jour. Sam se demandait si c'était son idée de permettre à Andy de sortir de la chambre un peu.

Une dernière chance.

Sam lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait dit à Andy qu'elle mettait le bordel dans sa tête, et elle lui avait répondu « Quelqu'un devait le faire ». Mais elle ne lui en expliqua pas vraiment la raison.

Après ce commentaire inopportun, Bobby avait laissé Andy tranquille.

Damian était encore indécis sur la façon dont ils allaient amasser l'argent manquant. Une opportunité allait forcément se présenter devant eux. Sam savait pertinemment que Damien allait attendre au dernier moment, qu'il suivait son instinct.

Sam avait dit à Andy qu'ils seraient seuls, et sa réaction l'a plus que surpris. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il l'avait sous-estimé à plusieurs reprises. Il découvrit à quel point elle pouvait être imprévisible quand elle se tourna vers lui, rougit et éclata de rire.

Il était troublé par sa réaction, mais devina qu'elle se souvenait de la dernière fois où ils avaient été seuls à la maison. Il en déduit également qu'elle considérait le côté amusant de la situation, et que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait probablement très embarrassée.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Sam commença à préparer le repas, et en peu de temps, Andy s'aventura à l'étage, suivant son nez.

La dernière fois, il avait été obligé d'aller la chercher de force, mais cette fois, elle avait été assez confiante pour monter d'elle-même.

« Alors tu sais cuisiner » dit-elle, prenant appui contre le cadre de la porte et se croisant les bras.

Le repas fut plaisant, et Andy se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle une fois qu'ils avaient terminé.

Depuis la nuit où ils avaient dormis à l'étage, elle avait complètement évité de parler de leur départ. Elle y pensait constamment. Sam pouvait le voir à travers son visage à chaque fois que cette pensée traversait son esprit.

Quand la cuisine fit complètement rangée, Sam lui fit signe de le suive, et la guida vers la salle de séjour. Un feu brulait déjà dans l'âtre, dégageant une chaleur réconfortante.

Andy s'assit directement au sol, comme elle l'avait fait la fois précédente. Sam prit place à ses côtés, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Ils restèrent assis là, silencieux. Chacun était perdu dans une profonde réflexion, jusqu'à ce qu'Andy ne puisse plus retenir ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand vous allez partir ?»

Sam répondit, sans se retourner : « Ce que j'ai toujours fait.»

« Toi ? » ajouta-t-il, en se retournant cette fois.

« Aller voir mon père. Serrer Leo dans mes bras. Remettre mon uniforme. Passer des heures à donner ma déposition. »

Elle avait un air rêveur en prononçant ces mots, excepté la dernière partie, où elle baissa le regard.

« Ouais? Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?» Elle avait vraiment piqué sa curiosité.

« Que t'es une bonne personne. »

« Andy, tu dois leur dire tout ce que tu sais. »

« Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Vous ne m'avez pas enlevé, j'me suis porté volontaire. Tu t'es assuré que je sois vêtue et nourrie, tu as fait en sorte que je sois en sécurité… »

« Mais tu sais qu'il y a autre chose aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sam, je ne sais rien d'autre. Tu m'as dit que tu jouais avec de la drogue et des armes, mais j'en ai jamais vu. Quand tu pars, je ne sais pas où tu vas. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas garder le silence, tu ne peux pas leur cacher ces informations. »

Il savait ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Elle allait essayer d'atténuer sa peine advenant le cas où il se ferait arrêter. Elle était persuadée que ça finirait ainsi.

« En plus, tu ne mens pas très bien. »

Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un oreiller le frappe en plein visage.

Ils redevinrent silencieux après ça, appréciant simplement le moment, leur moment.

Après un certain temps à observer les flammes, Andy succomba dans un sommeil profond. Sam l'installa sur le canapé, et prit position derrière elle. Il rabattit une couverture par-dessus leurs corps, afin de garder leur chaleur.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de réveiller la jeune femme pour aller se coucher dans un lit froid alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien au chaud dans la salle de séjour.

Le lendemain matin, Andy s'éclipsa comme par magie quand elle entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine, alors que Sam était encore couché avec elle. Bien qu'elle soit encore enveloppée de sommeil, elle se rendit dans le sous-sol sans que personne ne la remarque.

« Sammy, tu devras arranger tes flutes, l'échange a été devancée. » dit Damian quand il trouva Sam allongé sur le canapé.

Il se redressa rapidement, alors que sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement.

« Quand ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

Ils étaient supposés avoir six autres jours devant eux, mais le budget de temps était désormais coupé de moitié. Sam en eut un frison.

« T'as décidé ce que t'allais faire d'elle ? »

« Elle reste. »

Rien n'avait changé, il n'était pas question qu'Andy vienne avec eux.

« T'es certain ? »

« Tout à fait certain. »

Sam sorti prendre l'air pour oxygéner ses cellules afin de mieux réfléchir, alors que Bobby fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, le suivre.

« Alors c'est ça ? »

« Ouais… »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air heureux. »

Sam n'avait rien à ajouter à ce commentaire.

« Ce sera difficile, la laisser. »

« Je ne laisse rien. Je continue d'avancer. »

« Agr, Sam, sérieusement? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il n'était vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi … »

Sam se transforma en un bloc de glace. Il fora dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

« Non. »

Il secoua la tête pour effacer les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Sam, je ne rigole pas… »

Il savait bien qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Pas Bobby.

« Elle ne peut pas… »

« Elle l'est. Elle est ici depuis plus de deux mois, mais elle l'est. Tu lui as montré ta vraie personnalité. Combien de temps avez-vous passé ensemble ? Y as-tu déjà pensé ? »

Il eut le besoin de s'assoir.

Vraiment besoin.

Alors il s'était assis, dans les marches pleines de neige et s'appuya les coudes sur les genoux. Puis, il se laissa tomber la tête aux creux des mains.

_Ça ne peut pas arriver… _

« Ça va ? »

« Non. »

« Sam, ça n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

« T'avais … »

« N'ose même pas terminer ta phrase. » grogna-t-il.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le lui rappel.

« Ça va mal se terminer. »

« Je sais. »

Sam était conscient que ça allait être le cas, d'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement référence à Andy et lui.

Damian avait croisé un ancien partenaire d'affaires la nuit précédente, et ils avaient renoué leur affiliation. L'homme en question avait suffisamment de fonds pour couvrir ce qui leur manquait. Alors, Damian avait pris contact avec les Chinois et fait les arrangements nécessaires.

Andy monta à l'étage, même si elle n'y était pas invitée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

Sam porta son attention sur Scott, prêt à réagir à la moindre incartade de sa part.

Bobby fit signe à Andy de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle lisait un magazine, mais ne semblait pas porter vraiment attention à ce qui y figurait.

Une foule de documents étaient étalés sur la table, alors que les hommes y étaient penchés.

« Ils travaillent » chuchota Bobby alors qu'Andy prit place à ses côtés.

« Oh. »

Andy pouvait sentir le regard de Sam sur elle, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle pouvait toujours le sentir, même quand elle dormait. Elle écoutait discrètement les conversations des hommes. Certaines choses prirent du sens alors que d'autres rendaient Andy encore plus confuse.

Après un certain temps, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Son besoin de converser s'était évadé au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait les hommes parler entre eux. S'ils parlaient affaires, c'était certainement signe que c'était imminent.

Elle ne pouvait finir sa pensée. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son ventre.

Sam trouva Andy assise sur le lit, à compter sur ses doits.

« Cinquante-quatre. » confirma Sam quand il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il pourrait même confirmer le nombre d'heures de minutes et de secondes si elle lui demandait. Il savait exactement depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là.

« Alors, nous sommes le 21 c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça.

Il était venu lui porter les clés de la chambre. Lui et les autres allaient chercher d'autres voitures pour avoir suffisamment d'espace pour déplacer le chargement.

Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient de retour en fin de soirée, et emballeraient les derniers effets avant le grand départ, le lendemain.

« J'avais des plans pour aujourd'hui… de gros plans. »

Sam souleva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Était-ce gros comme un mariage ?

« Présentement, je suis supposée être heureuse et célébrer. Et ce n'est définitivement pas le cas. »

_Sérieusement ? N'aurait-elle pas été mieux de lui parler de ça avant ? Avant d'essayer de l'attirer dans son lit ?_

« Je suis supposée de gagner ma liberté aujourd'hui »

« Ta liberté ? »

« Ouais, perdre mon statut de recrue, devenir une vraie policière. Et nous avions tous prévu, et puis c'est … »

« C'est? »

« Non rien... » elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache l'autre parti de ses plans.

« Andy? »

« C'est mon anniversaire, et je croyais être revenue à la maison à temps. Mais bon, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Si ce n'est pas moi qui bousille tout, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, si ce n'est pas moi qui fuis, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, si je… »

« Ok ! J'ai compris… » Lança Sam, un peu plus fort qu'il ne le souhait.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'en étant là, avec eux, elle manquait une partie de sa vie. Il se sentit soudainement honteux de la priver de sa propre vie.

C'était son anniversaire, et elle avait passé l'entière journée seule dans la chambre, sans que personne ne lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et il l'avait dit avec tant de douceur.

« Je dois partir pour quelques heures, barre la porte ? »

C'était plus une question qu'un ordre. Il lui demandait de rester en sécurité le temps qu'il s'absente.

« Où ? »

Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions auparavant. Elle ne faisait qu'accepter son départ, puisqu'il lui disait toujours avant de partir.

« Nous avons besoin … de voitures. »

_Merde, pourquoi j'ai répondu ?_ songea Sam.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Il savait que c'était une question rhétorique, elle était suffisamment brillante pour comprendre d'elle-même.

« Andy, nous devons le faire. »

« Mais pourquoi toi tu dois y aller ? »

« Damian pars avec Bobby, Scott prend une voiture, et moi l'autre. Elliot reste ici avec toi, mais il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Repose-toi un peu … » ajouta-t-il.

« Mais c'est dangereux. » la voix d'Andy se coinça.

« Ça va bien se passer… dors un peu. »

« Tiens » lui dit-il en lui donnant les clés. Comme elle ne broncha pas pour les prendre, il les laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Barre la porte quand tu iras dormir, et ça va bien aller. »

Il refusa de lui mentionner que Scott risquait de revenir avant lui. Ça ne ferait que l'épeurer. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas lu dans ses yeux depuis longtemps la peur.

Andy ferma les yeux pour essayer de contrôler les paroles qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa bouche.

Elle voulait lui faire promettre qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il allait revenir. Elle voulait lui dire d'être prudent.

Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous appriciez... n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours un immence plaisir de les lire. **

**Encore une fois, voici un avant goût du prochain chapitre.**

* * *

_Quand les autres quittèrent la table, Bobby s'approcha, le visage plein de remords._

_« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'idée ? »_

_Elle ne supportait pas de voir Sam se refermer sur lui-même de cette manière._

_« Non. » La réponse de Sam fut froide et sans conviction._

_« Mais tu voudrais ? »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas. Elle n'appartient pas à ce genre de vie, elle n'a pas les épaules pour le supporter. »_

_Il avait prononcé à travers ses dents bien serrées._

_« Demain, quand on part, elle reste. »_

_Sam remarqua que les yeux de Bobby avaient été attirés par un mouvement derrière lui. Andy était monté à l'étage au mauvais moment, juste à temps pour n'entendre que la fin de la conversation._

_Elle n'était pas supposée de le savoir avant le tout dernier moment, le moment où il allait lui faire ses adieux._

_Quand il se tourna, elle était partie. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Les vacances étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai pris également une pause de traduction. **

**Mais le voici enfin... j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Je tiens également à remercier les nouveaux (et les anciens aussi!) lecteurs pour vos superbes commentaires. Ça me donne encore plus le goût de continuer!**

* * *

Andy trouva la maison silencieuse quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le seul son qui parvenait jusqu'à elle était celui d'une télé à l'étage.

Elle gravit l'escalier, à la recherche d'une tasse de café. Il s'était déjà écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en avait bue une. Sachant que ni Sam ni Bobby n'allait se matérialiser et lui en offrir une, elle décida d'aller se servir.

Il s'était également écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis que Sam lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient. La maison était donc certainement être vide rendu à cette heure de la journée.

Elliot, celui qui ressemblait à un ours en peluche, lui sourit quand elle passa par le salon. Il était assis confortablement à regarder la télévision. Elle relaxa légèrement quand elle comprit qui il était, ou plutôt qui il n'était pas.

« Bonjour » dit elle, en agitant la main subtilement.

Quand elle déposa une tasse à café sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle sentit qu'il s'était approché.

« Bobby m'a demandé de … »

Andy remarqua à ce moment qu'il tenait une clé dans le creux de sa main.

« C'est pour le camion gris, il est stationné dans la grange. »

Bobby la laissait partir, lui donnait un accès à la liberté, pendant que Sam n'était pas dans les alentours.

Sous le choix déchirant qui commençait à se dessiner dans ses pensées, Andy coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents. Elliot garda la main ouverte, calmement, lui indiquant de prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre une décision. Il ne lui infligea aucune pression. Plus elle resta là à penser, plus il resta immobile.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, elle secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Le visage d'Elliot s'adoucit. Elle n'allait nulle part pour l'instant, même si c'était probablement sa dernière chance de retrouver la liberté.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à l'étage, à écouter la télé avec Elliot. Le sommeil se refusait totalement à elle. Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète, espérant de tout son cœur que rien n'irait de travers, autant pour Sam que pour Bobby.

Elle continuait à se préoccuper de Bobby, même si cette dernière semblait froide à son égard, mais Andy ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle une bonne personne.

Quand Elliot s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Andy resta au salon. Elle continua de regarder la télévision, après avoir pris soin de baisser légèrement le son. Quand elle se résigna à se rendre à sa chambre, l'horloge indiqua 4:15.

Elle devait vraiment dormir, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner d'un côté et de l'autre, remettant en question sa décision de rester, alors qu'on lui offrait la liberté. Elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Sam. Ils allaient partir d'une journée à l'autre de toute façon. Quelle différence ça pouvait bien faire qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps ?

Andy était clouée au creux de leur lit quand Sam rentra à la maison, mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle ne s'éveilla pas. Elle resta paisiblement endormie. Il contourna le lit, déposa quelque chose sur la table de nuit et fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux partir.

Il leur restait à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures avant le grand départ, et il avait prévu de passer chaque minute loin d'elle. Le plus détaché possible.

Quand elle s'éveilla, Andy déplaça son bras de l'autre côté du lit. Elle trouva des draps vides et frais plutôt que la chaleur radiant du corps qu'elle espérait trouver près d'elle. Elle se redressa et vu les draps toujours en place. C'est à ce moment que la panique s'empara d'elle.

Il n'était pas rentré du tout.

Sortant du lit encore chaud, son attention fit retenue par quelque chose près du lit. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire, un immense sourire.

Sam lui avait apporté un globe à neige. Elle saisit la petite boule de verre dans ses mains et l'agita vivement. Les minuscules flocons de neige flottaient dans tous les sens quand elle redéposa le bibelot sur la table de nuit.

Au centre du globe se trouvaient une jolie maison de campagne et plusieurs arbres verts. Une image très près de la maison où elle se trouvait à cet instant précis. Du moins, ça ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle avait désespérément tenté de fuir.

C'était un geste très attentionné de la part de son ravisseur, mais également un geste accablement triste.

Sam tapotait la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. Il avait apporté un couvert à Andy, mais elle était dans la douche quand il était entré dans la chambre. Il avait donc été obligé de laisser le repas sur la table de nuit.

Il avait été silencieux toute la matinée, ce qui irritait énormément Bobby. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur le canapé de la salle de séjour, laissant ses pensées divaguer sur des sujets qu'il ne s'autorisait normalement pas. Il essayait, sans succès, d'orienter ses réflexions sur d'autres sujets, mais une seule personne hantait son esprit.

Il devait commencer à emballer les effets qu'il voulait apporter avec lui, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à descendre à la chambre, et mettre sa vie dans une boîte, pendant qu'Andy le regardait. Elle était la seule chose de laquelle il ne voulait pas se séparer, mais c'était impossible. Pas comme ça.

Quand les autres quittèrent la table, Bobby s'approcha, le visage plein de remords.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'idée ? »

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Sam se refermer sur lui-même de cette manière.

« Non. » La réponse de Sam fut froide et sans conviction.

« Mais tu voudrais ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Elle n'appartient pas à ce genre de vie, elle n'a pas les épaules pour le supporter. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots à travers ses dents bien serrées.

« Demain, quand on part, elle reste. »

Sam remarqua que les yeux de Bobby avaient été attirés par un mouvement derrière lui. Andy était monté à l'étage au mauvais moment, juste à temps pour n'entendre que la fin de la conversation.

Elle n'était pas supposée de le savoir avant le tout dernier moment, le moment où il allait lui faire ses adieux.

Quand il se tourna, elle était partie.

Il sentit une main derrière sa tête alors que Bobby lui donna une légère tape.

« Suis-la Sam, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre comme ça… »

« Pas question » dit Sam alors que ses pieds le propulsaient vers la porte. Il s'empara de son manteau alors qu'il avait déjà un pied dehors, là où la neige couvrait le sol. L'air était lourd, même le son de ses pas ne semblait pas se résonner normalement.

Il retrouva Damian dans la grange. Il mettait les réserves de nourriture et d'essence dans les voitures. Ils allaient avoir une longue route à faire, et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter pour faire le plein. Trois millions de dollars en cocaïne ne méritaient pas de prendre le risque de s'arrêter dans une station-service.

Sam passa une dizaine de minutes à aider Damian avant qu'il ne s'adoucisse et abandonne ; il devait aller voir Andy.

Elle avait probablement compris qu'ils partaient le lendemain. Après tout, elle savait qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés de voler de nouvelles voitures, et elle avait certainement entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Bobby.

Sam la trouva à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle semblait perturbée et ennuyée.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il remarqua la bouteille qu'elle tenait à main. Auparavant, il y avait du whisky dans cette bouteille. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui en avait apporté une après la panne d'électricité. Et apparemment, elle avait jugé le moment idéal pour en vider le contenu.

« Toi » prononça-t-elle férocement quand elle s'immobilisa.

Il s'attendait à trouver Andy en colère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui lance la bouteille de verre à travers la pièce. Il esquiva le coup de justesse, puis entendit un fracas derrière lui alors que la bouteille frappa le mur.

« Andy… »

« Non Sam, ça va, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce qui se passe. »

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée Andy. »

« Aucune idée? Sam, la seule chose que je sais présentement, c'est qu'une fois le soleil levé, tu vas m'abandonner ici. »

Désormais, elle criait, et sa voie se coinça. Elle était vraiment en colère, mais elle était également bouleversée. Sam ignorait qu'elle était capable de crier si fort, il recula d'un pas.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le dis. »

« Rendons ça plus facile alors » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Elle attrapa une série de vêtements et les inspecta.

« Tu dois absolument prendre celui-là, le bleu te va si bien. Celui-ci également, tu l'aimes beaucoup, tu le portes à toutes les semaines. Ça, ça te tiendra au chaud… »

Au fur à mesure qu'elle sélectionnait des vêtements, elle lui lançait au visage, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour les attraper. Il les laissait plutôt retomber au sol en un froissement d'étoffe.

Il ne pouvait voir pas son visage, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'elle pleurait.

_Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle dont ? _

Soudainement, la voix de Bobby fit écho dans les souvenirs de Sam. L'allusion aux sentiments qu'éprouvait Andy à son égard déclencha en lui l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer sa vie tout entière sans même s'en soucier.

À cet instant, tout prenait un nouveau sens. Il comprenait pourquoi Bobby en était venue à cette conclusion, simplement en voyant Andy réagir de cette façon, comme si elle perdait.

Perdait la douce, calme et pausée Andy, alors qu'elle était devenue la passionnée mais en colère version d'elle-même.

« Andy, arrête. »

« Ça, tu auras besoin d'un manteau. »

« Andy ! »

Entendre son nom prononcé de cette façon, par lui, la fit hésiter, mais elle échappa un sanglot et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Andy, j't'en prie, ouvre la porte. »

À cet instant précis, Sam se détestait. Se détestait de lui faire vivre une situation pareille, se détestait de l'avoir gardé dans cette maison alors qu'il aurait pu trouver un arrangement avec Damien pour la laisser partir.

Elle aurait pu être devenue une vraie policière, célébrer son anniversaire, ou être sous la protection des témoins et être obligée de changer de vie. Mais elle n'avait pas souffrir.

Il avait été égoïste, et il en était conscient.

« Fiche le camp Sam. » Sa voix était vide et froide à travers la porte.

« Non, pas avant que … »

_Avant quoi ?_

Il ne rendait pas la situation facile.

« Andy ! »

Peut-être était elle seulement terrifiée ? Terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée au milieu de nulle part ? Terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être capable de retourner chez elle ? Terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils ne soient pas capables de la trouver quand elle les appellerait pour qu'ils viennent la chercher ?

Elle avait vécu avec beaucoup de peur et d'appréhension depuis qu'elle était parmi eux, et ce n'était pas terminé. Alors, peut-être que ces sentiments demeuraient au creux de son ventre.

« Vas-t'en. »

Sam laissa ses mains reposer sur la porte et ferma les yeux.

Elle voulait réellement qu'il parte, alors … il partit.

* * *

**Fidèle à mon habitude, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre. Je vous préviens, c'est ... particulier!**

_Andy remarqua un bout de toile au sol, derrière le canapé. C'était une de ces toiles qu'ils utilisaient pour couvrir un corps inerte. _

_Sans même le réaliser, Andy se dirigea vers cette toile jaune, ses jambes vacillant sous son poids alors qu'elles la propulsaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, tout autour d'elle semblait tourner au ralenti. _

_Elle entendit, au loin, quelqu'un appeler son nom et une paire de mains s'empara d'elle afin de la retenir et la maintenir en place. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles de la personne à qui appartenaient les mains en question. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de son propre cœur résonner. _

_Mise à part le tambour qu'elle avait dans les oreilles, elle n'entendit qu'un autre son : le nom de Sam qui sortait de sa bouche à répétition alors qu'elle l'hurlait._


	15. Chapter 15

Quand le soleil se leva, Sam avait déjà placé ses sacs dans la voiture. Il avait profité qu'Andy était sous la douche pour faire ses bagages. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de revenir plus tard et de ranger ses effets personnels devant les yeux rougis d'Andy.

Il était resté le plus loin possible d'elle tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit. Il avait même demandé à Bobby de lui descendre son repas afin ne pas le faire lui-même. Après quoi, il évita Bobby autant qu'Andy.

Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé, restreignant ses pensées, mais c'était en vain. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait que penser à elle.

Quand tous les autres furent levés, il fit un signe de tête vers les escaliers alors que Bobby passait près de lui.

« On ramasse tout ! »

C'était leur signal. Le signal qui indiquait que le temps était venu pour eux de partir.

Il ne voulait pas partir sans dire au revoir à la policière avec qui il avait passé tant de temps.

Il entra dans la chambre et la trouva au creux du lit, emmitouflée dans les couvertures, prétendant dormir.

Il s'assit au pied du lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était éveillée, et ce même si elle n'avait pas bronché.

Trois secondes assis, et il se releva aussitôt.

Il sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche, et le déposa sur la table de nuit.

« N'appelle pas avant 14h. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison valable de me faire confiance, mais s'il te plait, fais-le. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Il prit un respire et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« À la prochaine McNally ».

Andy avait passé la nuit à se convaincre qu'elle vivait bien tout ça, mais chacune de ses pensées se dirigeaient dans une seule et unique direction.

Elle n'était pas prête.

Elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle avait pu se rendre là, mais elle y était. Définitivement.

Elle avait au creux du ventre cet inexplicable sentiment.

Elle resta couchée, assumant qu'ils devaient tous être partis. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lever. Elle resta donc là, à regarder le globe à neige que Sam lui avait offert. Elle ressentait déjà une impression de vide dans sa vie.

Quand elle ne put en endurer davantage, elle repoussa les couvertures d'un seul mouvement et se leva précipitamment.

La jeune femme monta ensuite à l'étage et fit couler un café sans saveur.

Elle redescendit peu de temps plus tard pour se doucher. Elle sentait le besoin de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle aperçut le téléphone de Sam, celui qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Elle l'utilisait à l'occasion pour regarder l'heure. 14h arrivait à pas de tortue.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se plia à la demande de Sam. Elle attendrait jusqu'à ce moment, et seulement là, elle téléphonerait pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

Plus l'heure approchait, plus elle était indécise sur la personne à contacter.

Traci? Dov? Chris? Elle n'était certainement assez proche de Reine-De-Glace-Peck, mais cette dernière faisait quand même partie de la liste de choix. Son père par contre, n'en faisait pas partie. Andy le ferait certainement paniquer, et elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre décrocher le téléphone complètement ivre.

Soudainement, Andy tendit l'oreille. Il y avait d'étranges bruits.

Elle croyait avoir des hallucinations étant donné l'infime nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu d'autres bruits au sous-sol que ceux faits dans la chambre.

Elle se leva rapidement, alors que le son se fit entendre de nouveau. Elle pourrait certainement reconnaitre ce son familier entre miles.

C'était des coups de feu.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre, et elle entendit de nouveau un coup résonner. La panique s'empara d'elle, un lourd silence pesait désormais dans tous les environs.

Se faufilant dans la cage d'escalier, la policière entendit des pas à l'étage. En fait, beaucoup de pas traversait de long en large la pièce au-dessus de sa tête.

Andy ferma les yeux pour être en mesure de distinguer les différents sont qui circulaient autour d'elle. Elle reconnut le son distinctif des radios de police qui faisait état de la progression des agents à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il y avait des policiers dans la maison.

Andy ne put s'empêcher de gravir les escaliers. Étonnamment, elle fit son ascension calmement, une marche à la fois. La pièce était en pleine effervescence. Figée, elle ne put que suivre des yeux les dizaines de personnes qui se déplaçaient autour d'elle.

Puis, Andy remarqua un bout de toile au sol, derrière le canapé. C'était une de ces toiles qu'ils utilisaient pour couvrir un corps inerte.

Sans même le réaliser, Andy se dirigea vers cette toile jaune, ses jambes vacillant sous son poids alors qu'elles la propulsaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, tout autour d'elle semblait tourner au ralenti.

Elle entendit, au loin, quelqu'un appeler son nom et une paire de mains s'empara d'elle afin de la retenir et la maintenir en place. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles de la personne à qui appartenaient les mains en question. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de son propre cœur résonner.

Mise à part le tambour qu'elle avait dans les oreilles, elle n'entendit qu'un autre son : le nom de Sam qui sortait de sa bouche à répétition alors qu'elle l'hurlait.

La première et seule pensée qui hantait son esprit, c'était Sam. Son imagination faisait rouler des dizaines de scénarios dans sa tête, chacun impliquant le corps inconscient de Sam, couché sous une couverture biomédicale.

Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant le regard de cet homme vide de toute étincelle ?

Andy eut vaguement conscience que Bobby criait et se débattait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle venait de se faire plaquer au sol, et le policier qui la maintenait en place semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à lui passer les menottes.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira l'attention d'Andy. Alors qu'elle se tourna, toujours aussi ébahie, elle vu Sam, à genoux, les mains derrière le dos. Il était clairement menotté.

Il avait la tête baissée, alors il était impossible pour Andy de voir son visage. Par contre, le soulagement de le voir là, vivant, était si accablant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Il n'avait jamais relevé la tête, même quand elle avait hurlé son nom de désespoir. Il avait plutôt gardé le regard au sol, honteux.

Bobby lui envoya un sourire attendrissant quand elle passa devant elle, escortée par un policier. La jeune femme fut ensuite installée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture lettrée « Servir et protéger ».

Le devant de la maison était couvert de lumières bleues et rouges. Une vague d'uniforme bleus et de rubans jaunes contrastait avec la blancheur de la neige.

Après quelques minutes, Andy fut escortée à son tour, à l'arrière d'une des voitures. À ce moment seulement, elle laissa échapper une seule et unique larme. Même si elle rentrait à la maison, elle ressentait de la tristesse.

Les policiers gardèrent Andy en cellule. Ils devaient s'assurer de son identité avant de la libérer. Elle était en cellule avec quatre autres femmes, visiblement des prostituées. Andy eut même de la difficulté à réprimer un ricanement devant le fragrant manque de goût de leur tenue vestimentaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby entra dans la même cellule qu'elle. Elle semblait déchirée entre le bonheur et le désarroi. Elle ne dit rien à personne, se dirigea vers le fond de la petite pièce et s'assit directement sur le sol. Andy fit de même, dans le coin opposé, elle était soudainement fatiguée, épuisée.

Elle était là depuis un certain temps quand elle entendu quelqu'un l'appelé par son prénom. Elle connaissait cette voie.

Elle se redressa, et trouva Traci de l'autre côté des barreaux. Jerry et Luke étaient derrière elle. L'un des agents de police ouvrit la porte, et à la seconde où elle put se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement, Andy se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Se sentant désormais à l'abri dans l'étreinte de son amie, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Jerry signa l'autorisation de libération, alors que Traci l'accompagna vers la sortie. Elle avait encore un bras autour des épaules d'Andy, en guise de réconfort.

La disposition de ce poste de police était similaire à celui où Andy travaillait, la quinzième division. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de Sam, à travers les barreaux de la cellule des hommes.

En moins d'une seconde, Sam rebaissa la tête.

Traci pressa la main d'Andy, la guidant de nouveau vers la sortie. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle jeta un dernier regard vers son ravisseur. Elle le perdu de vu quand la porte se referma sur les quatre compagnons.

Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, ça ne changerait rien.

C'était terminé, et elle rentrait à la maison.

Traci passa des heures avec elle, une fois chez Andy. Elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser la jeune rescapée seule. Elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'Andy lui raconte ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Andy resta muette, elle ne faisait que repasser en boucles les événements dans sa tête, complètement silencieuse.

Son père arrêta lui rendre visite ce soir-là, mais il ne resta pas longtemps, étant donné qu'il avait une rencontre de prévue. Il avait vraiment essayé ardemment de rester sobre après l'enlèvement de sa fille.

L'enlèvement.

Elle ne s'était pas fait enlevée, elle les avait suivi de plein gré.

« Andy, parle-moi. »

La voix de Traci semblait s'être brisée de chagrin quand elle l'avait supplié de s'ouvrir à elle.

« Je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

« T'es certaine? Tu sembles si distante. »

« Je pensais, c'est tout. »

« Tu pensais à ? »

« Tout. »

Traci abandonna son interrogatoire, se leva pour préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle y déposa quelques guimauves. Elles reprirent place sur le canapé du salon. Cette fois, Traci n'avait aucune intention de capituler.

« T'as l'air bien… »

« Ils se sont bien occupé de moi. »

Traci observa sa collègue avec curiosité.

« Mais ? »

« J'ai tout gâché. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

« Je… »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Traci insista.

« Tu …? »

Le croire, le sentir, c'était tellement différent que de le dire. Quand Andy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question, sa voix semblait s'être volatilisée. L'admettre était une toute autre paire de manches. Se l'avouer à elle-même n'avait pas été une tâche facile, mais l'admettre à quelqu'un d'autre était une pure torture.

« Je… »

« Andy ! »

Traci souffrait littéralement de voir son amie si perdue, si hésitante, si incertaine.

« Je crois être tombée en amour. »

* * *

**En espérant que vous appréciez! Voici un avant goût du prochain chapitre ... **

_« Ce n'est pas supposé être si difficile. » _

_La voix de Bobby était si dévasté par la tristesse que le cœur de Sam se fendit en deux. _

_Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait exactement ce que c'était d'avoir quelque chose l'instant d'un respire et que cette chose disparaisse le respire suivant. _

_Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais vraiment « eu » Andy, pas techniquement…_

_« Est-ce que c'est normal que ça fasse si mal ? » Elle pleurait, tellement que son corps était pris de soubresauts. _

_Elle aimait réellement Damian, même s'il était du type « sans-cœur ». En fait, elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus équilibré. _

_« J'sais pas. » Dit Sam, la serrant un peu plus fort. Les larmes de Bobby lui coulaient directement sur l'épaule, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle avait nettement plus besoin de réconfort que lui d'un gilet sec. _

_« Tu récents la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna-t-elle quand elle sentit Sam hocher la tête. _

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir. »_

_« Parce que… c'était la bonne chose à faire. » _

_Il s'était lui-même questionné sur la véracité de cette affirmation. _

_« Sam, je sais que ce l'était. Mais ce que tu récents, c'est puissant et indéniable. Et elle également, j'ai vu la même chose que toi tu sais. Sa réaction quand elle a cru que tu étais sous cette couverture, ça ne trompe pas. »_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Encore une fois, c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos commentaires. J'aprécie énormément. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Attends … QUOI? Mais avec qui ? Comment c'est possible, t'étais… Oh ! »

Andy s'attend à une réaction. Elle connaissait suffisamment Traci pour savoir qu'elle réagirait de la sorte.

« Je te le jure, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Andy, ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, tu étais séquestrée. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'est juste arrivé, comme ça. J'ai cru, il y a environ trois jours que c'était le cas, mais quand les forces spéciales sont arrivées, il y a eu des coups de feu, et j'ai vu cette couverture, et j'ai cru que … Mais finalement il était là, et vivant et… »

« Andy. Andy, tout rentera dans l'ordre demain matin. Tu as simplement besoin de te reposer. »

« Traci, tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne disparaîtra pas comme ça. »

_Et ça ne s'améliorera pas non plus. _Cette fois-ci Andy garda son commentaire.

Andy avait toujours eu un faible pour les bad-boys, mais là, elle battait tous les records.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Ça ressemblait à la vraie chose. Et elle ne pouvait s'en sortir en un claquement de doigts.

Le sergent Best, et les officiers Williams et Shaw passèrent chez Andy le jour suivant. Ils étaient tous souriants et accueillants.

Luke passa également, apportant avec lui un immense bouquet de fleurs. Bien que très attentionné de la part du détective, les fleurs sentaient plus le détergent que le printemps. Andy les jeta à la seconde où Luke repartit.

Elle avait été convoquée à la station pour faire sa déposition. Elle devait passer sur l'heure du dîner pour raconter en détail les derniers mois. Elle devait revive chaque instant une fois de plus, aussi douloureux que ce-soit.

Elle était complètement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit. D'abord, elle avait eu toute la misère du monde à s'assoupir. Elle avait tourné dans tous les sens, essayant de calmer l'angoisse au creux de son ventre. Une fois endormie, son sommeil était tourmenté de cauchemars impliquant Sam et des coups de feu.

Elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle avait plutôt écouté la télévision jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève derrière les nuages.

Elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit affronter le froid. Le ciel était parsemé de flocon de neige, mais la température était tolérable. Elle aimait énormément cette température, même si le froid rendait son nez rouge.

Plus elle approchait de la quinzième division, plus elle trainait ses pieds sur la neige avec appréhensions. Elle n'était pas prête à raconter, à voix haute, tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pour des heures d'interrogatoires et questionnements.

Par contre, elle savait également qu'elle garderait certaines informations pour elle, à moins d'une nécessité absolue.

Quand la policière entra dans la station, une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppa. L'odeur et les sons environnants lui avaient particulièrement manqué.

Elle croisa Chris, Dov et Gail dans le hall d'entrée. Aussitôt, ils l'entourèrent tour à tour de leurs bras chaleureux, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils n'avaient pas changé dans les huit semaines qu'elle avait été absente.

Après cet accueil tant attendu, Andy se calma légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, afin de voir ce qu'elle avait laissé dans son casier. En ressortant de la pièce, elle entendit la voix de son instructeur lancer avec enthousiasme :

« Sammy, c'n'est pas vrai ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, les pieds d'Andy se fixèrent au sol, l'empêchant de se déplacer.

« Ollie. »

Cette voix… Andy avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.

« Content que tu sois de retour. »

« Contente de l'être. »

_Quoi ? De retour, menottes aux poignets… Qui serait heureux de ça ?_

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'écouteur leur conversation, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as retenu ma bleue captive ? »

« Ta bleue ? »

« Ouais, McNa… »

Sam se racla la gorge bruyamment, indiquant que la conversation était terminée.

« Oh-ho » dit Oliver avant qu'Andy ne se replie de nouveau dans les vestiaires.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ S'interrogea Andy.

Elle essaya d'assembler les pièces de casse-tête. Sam connaissait son instructeur.

_Était-il un habitué ? Avait-il été arrêté si souvent que le personnel le connaissait par son prénom, et lui le leur ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Traci entra dans les vestiaires et trouva Andy assise sur un banc. Luke savait qu'elle était quelque part dans la station mais ne pouvait la trouver.

Andy évita de son mieux de répondre à la question de sa meilleure amie. Chaque fois que Traci lui demandait : « T'es sûr que ça va ? », elle répondait à l'affirmative, mais sans conviction.

Les deux meilleures amies se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois devant la porte, Traci donna à Andy un câlin d'encouragement et s'éloigna doucement.

Andy ouvrit la porte et trouva Luke qui l'attendait, caméra et micro en fonction. Quand elle prit place dans la pièce entourée de miroirs, il lui demanda :

« Pour l'enregistrement, SVP, identifies-toi et précise ta profession. »

« Andy, Andréa McNally, recrue à la quinzième division, Service de police de Toronto. »

Après trois heures d'interrogatoire, Luke lui offrit de prendre une pause, ce qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

Elle quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea d'instinct vers la machine à café. En se retournant, elle fit une fois de plus transformée en statue de sel.

Elle avait entendu sa voix plus tôt dans la journée, mais cette fois-ci il était là, en chair et en os. Il était dos à elle, alors qu'il parlait avec Bobby.

_Ok, ça, c'est vraiment étrange._

Peut-être qu'elle avait dénoncé l'importance de la participation et du leadership de Damian contre une carte blanche ?

Même si elle se tenait à plusieurs mètres d'eux, Andy voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Sam les essuya avec ses pouces avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_QUOI ?_

Soudainement, Andy comprit pourquoi Bobby lui avait lancé de sévères avertissements quant à ses sentiments envers lui.

Andy observa l'échange entre les deux personnes, les sourcils froncés et le visage déconfit.

L'échange semblait si intime et si personnel. Ils avaient clairement été libérés, ils étaient libres de partir. Qu'est-ce qui les retenait ?

Elle vue Bobby chuchoter quelque chose à Sam, alors qu'il répondit de la même façon. Leurs deux corps étaient si proches.

« Andy ! »

La voix de Luke résonna dans ses oreilles. Le ton qu'il employait laissait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention.

« Oui ? »

« On reprend ? »

« Oui bien sur, désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas supposé être si difficile. »

La voix de Bobby était si dévasté par la tristesse que le cœur de Sam se fendit en deux.

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait exactement ce que c'était d'avoir quelque chose l'instant d'un respire et que cette chose disparaisse le respire suivant.

Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais vraiment « eu » Andy, pas techniquement…

« Est-ce que c'est normal que ça fasse si mal ? » Elle pleurait, tellement que son corps était pris de soubresauts.

Elle aimait réellement Damian, même s'il était du type « sans-cœur ». En fait, elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus équilibré.

« J'sais pas » dit Sam, la serrant un peu plus fort. Les larmes de Bobby lui coulaient directement sur l'épaule, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle avait nettement plus besoin de réconfort que lui d'un gilet sec.

« Tu récents la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna-t-elle quand elle sentit Sam hocher la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir. »

« Parce que… c'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Il s'était lui-même questionné sur la véracité de cette affirmation.

« Sam, je sais que ce l'était. Mais ce que tu récents, c'est puissant et indéniable. Et elle également, j'ai vu la même chose que toi tu sais. Sa réaction quand elle a cru que tu étais sous cette couverture, ça ne trompe pas. »

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu oublier. Le cri de désespoir qu'elle avait lancé lui avait littéralement déchiré le cœur.

« Tu as l'occasion de tout arranger maintenant. »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Sam ! »

Elle se recula légèrement, et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Arrête s'il-te-plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as fait pour la laisser partir, alors que tu la désirais si ardemment. »

Elle semblait furieuse.

« Par ce que tout est basé sur un mensonge. Parce que TOUT est un mensonge. »

« Merde ! T'es tellement têtu parfois… Sérieusement ! »

Elle se recula encore un peu, et ses yeux se transformèrent en pierres alors qu'elle vue quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Sam.

Simplement en voyant l'expression faciale de Bobby changer, il savait exactement ce qu'elle venait de voir, ou plutôt qui elle venait de voir.

« Mais qui c'est celui-là ? »

Sam se tourna juste à temps pour voir le détective Callaghan ouvrir la porte d'une salle d'interrogatoire pour Andy. Il avait la main placée au creux de son dos, démontrant une proximité plus que professionnelle, alors qu'il la guida à l'intérieur.

À cet instant précis, Sam était très heureux de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, sans complications.

Sam se força à rapporter son attention sur Bobby plutôt que sur le corridor désormais vide. Une fois de plus, en voyant l'expression faciale de cette dernière, il savait que ses pensées étaient sur un tout autre sujet.

« C'est la vie en prison Sam. » Avec ces mots, il comprit que la réalité allait les rattraper plus vite qu'il ne s'en était douté.

« Je sais, mais c'est ce qu'il a choisi. »

D'une certaine façon, Damian était un bon gars, mais d'une autre, il était le diable réincarné.

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposée faire maintenant ? Sans lui… ? » La voix de la jeune femme se brisa de nouveau.

« J'en ai aucune idée, mais tu vas bien trouver. Puis, moi je suis encore là. »

Ces derniers mots dessinèrent un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, tu es encore là. » acquiesça-t-elle en penchant la tête vers la porte.

Elle était prête à partir, à retourner à la maison. Sam acquiesça à son tour et ouvrit la porte.

La maison.

C'était tout ce dont il avait envie pour l'instant.

* * *

**Pour le prochain extrait, je vous laisse sur la définition du syndrome de Stockholm. Andy aura beaucoup de questions dans le prochain chapitre...**

_Le syndrome de Stockholm, ou association au ravisseur, est un phénomène psychologique dans lequel un otage développe de l'empathie, de la sympathie, et des sentiments positifs vers leurs ravisseurs, parfois au point de prendre leur défense. On considère généralement ces sentiments irrationnels à la lumière du danger ou risques supporté par les victimes, qui se confondent essentiellement un manque d'abus de leurs ravisseurs avec un geste de bonté. L'agence de protection du FBI montre qu'environ 27 % de victimes démontrent la présence du syndrome de Stockholm._

_On peut voir le syndrome de Stockholm comme une forme de liens traumatisants, qui n'exige pas nécessairement de scénario d'otage, mais qui décrit "les liens émotionnels forts qui se développent entre deux personnes où une personne harcèle par intermittence, bat, menace, abuse, ou intimide l'autre." Une hypothèse généralement utilisée pour expliquer l'effet de syndrome de Stockholm est basée sur la théorie freudienne. Il suggère que le lien soit la réponse de l'individu au trauma de devenir une victime. L'identification avec l'agresseur est une façon par lequel l'ego se protège. Quand une victime croit aux mêmes valeurs que l'agresseur, il ne devient plus une menace._


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Nous y voilà... Le chapitre que je sais certains d'entre vous attendez avec impatience. Je suis certaine que vous allez adorer...**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

* * *

Ils passèrent des heures à couvrir tout, chaque infime et insignifiant détail. Même si les questions étaient difficiles, même si elle lui donnait l'impression d'être une suspecte, elle répondait le plus franchement possible. Elle se colla le plus possible à la vérité, comme ça, elle ne sentait pas le besoin de mentir.

Elle évita seulement de parler de sa relation avec Sam.

Quand elle sortit, elle ne vit ni Traci, ni Dov, ni Chris. Il était tard, et probablement très froid dehors. La nuit était tombée, et elle se sentait beaucoup trop exténuée pour marcher.

Andy accepta donc sans hésitation quand Luke lui proposa de la reconduire chez elle.

À l'instant où ils se trouvèrent devant le condo d'Andy, elle remercia Luke de sa générosité et sortie de la voiture à toute vitesse. Il la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il se passe quoi que soit. Elle lui sourit et referma la portière avant de s'éloigner.

Elle gravit les escaliers et débarra sa porte avec soulagement, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Elle alluma la lumière d'appoint de son hall d'entrée, retira son manteau et l'accrocha près de la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, elle avait décidément besoin d'un vrai « bon » café et d'un repas consistant. Elle tourna l'interrupteur afin qu'une douce lumière illumine son air de travail.

Juste là, sur le comptoir, se trouvait son globe à neige, reflétant parfaitement la lumière.

Le globe à neige que Sam lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. Celui-là même qu'elle avait laissé derrière, sur la table de nuit dans la maison de campagne.

Elle devina sans trop d'efforts que Sam était venu le déposer là. Il était le seul à en connaitre l'existence. Cela signifiait qu'il était entré chez elle, qu'il avait envahi son espace personnel dans le seul but de lui rendre.

Malgré cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, Andy ne se sentait pas trahie ou même en danger. En fait, plus elle regardait le globe et la petite maison qui s'y trouvait, plus elle ressentait… ça. Cet indescriptible sentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment déjà. Ce qu'elle avait stupidement évoqué à voix haute avec Traci. Ce fameux grand A.

La jeune policière était en arrêt de travail, jusqu'à ce que la psychologue l'autorise à retourner sur le terrain. C'était une procédure standard, mais c'était de loin une nécessité étant donné les circonstances.

Le sergent Best l'avait d'ailleurs rassuré qu'en aucun moment sa carrière n'avait été en jeu, et qu'elle ne le serait pas. Elle était libre de prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Elle passa alors les premiers trois jours à dormir, ensuite de quoi, elle passa plusieurs soirs à rattraper le temps perdu avec son père ainsi qu'avec Traci et Leo. Après quelques jours, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Par contre, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se surprenait à analyser la situation dans tous les sens. Elle se demandait régulièrement ce que Sam était en train de faire, où était Bobby.

Étaient-ils d'une quelconque façon … ensemble ?

Peu importe les efforts qu'elle faisait pour faire taire ces pensées, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elles l'hantaient continuellement. Elle nettoya son condo de fond en comble, elle alla faire des courses, n'importe quoi pour garder son esprit occupé.

Ce jour-là, c'était son premier rendez-vous avec la psychologue, une semaine après son retour à la maison. Elle quitta la clinique totalement irritée, voire même en colère.

Elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de parler de sa vie au sein d'un groupe de criminels. Elle avait apparemment parlé de Sam, puisqu'en bonne thérapeute, la docteure avait toute suite accrochée sur ce sujet. Elle avait essayé de la faire parler un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que la séance soit terminée. Elle lui avait même demandé si elle avait déjà entendu parler du s_yndrome de Stockholm_.

Andy était soudainement perdue, et confuse.

Elle marcha jusque chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées alors que ses bottes résonnaient sur la neige, pas après pas.

Une fois dans la chaleur de son logis, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et tapa ce fameux syndrome dans Google. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle espérait que ça puisse expliquer pourquoi elle ressentait autant de chose à la fois.

Ces choses qui ne devraient pas être là, ces choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qui soient là, qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir.

_« Le syndrome de Stockholm, ou association au ravisseur, est un phénomène psychologique dans lequel un otage développe de l'empathie, de la sympathie, et des sentiments positifs vers son ravisseur, parfois au point de prendre sa défense. On considère généralement ces sentiments irrationnels à la lumière du danger ou risques supportés par une victime, qui confond essentiellement un manque d'abus de son ravisseur avec un geste de bonté. L'agence de protection du FBI montre qu'environ 27 % de victimes démontrent la présence du syndrome de Stockholm._

_On peut voir le syndrome de Stockholm comme une forme de liens traumatisants, qui n'exige pas nécessairement de scénario d'otage, mais qui décrit "les liens émotionnels forts qui se développent entre deux personnes où une personne harcèle par intermittence, bat, menace, abuse, ou intimide l'autre." Une hypothèse généralement utilisée pour expliquer l'effet de syndrome de Stockholm est basée sur la théorie freudienne. Il suggère que le lien soit la réponse de l'individu au trauma de devenir une victime. L'identification avec l'agresseur est une façon par lequel l'ego se protège. Quand une victime croit aux mêmes valeurs que l'agresseur, il ne devient plus une menace. »_

_Heu ! Pardon ?_

Le résultat de sa recherche ne lui donna pas les réponses espérées. Elle n'était définitivement pas convaincue de souffrir de ce syndrome.

Elle ne partageait pas les mêmes valeurs que Sam. Elle savait faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal, et elle savait également que leurs opinions divergeaient. Elle ne ressentait pas de la sympathie pour lui. Elle ne ressentait même pas de la pitié pour lui.

Sa lecture ne lui avait même pas révélé ce qu'elle était supposée ressentir maintenant qu'elle n'était captive, qu'ils étaient séparés, et que ces satanés sentiments étaient toujours présents. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'article qui a pour sujet « Après que vous ayez découvert que vous souffrez du syndrome de Stockholm… » qu'elle essayait désespérément de trouver.

Mais il y avait également autre chose.

Elle n'était pas capable de deviner, de comprendre pourquoi il était à la station quand elle avait fait sa déposition. Pourquoi il était connu par son prénom.

« Vas-tu arrêter ? » grogna Sam avec irritation.

Elle refusait de laisser tomber.

« Sammy, admet le, et je vais te laisser tranquille. »

Elle avait la tête sur son épaule, et le prénom d'Andy sur les lèvres – encore.

Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

« Je vais prendre un verre. » dit Bobby en se levant.

« Parfait, bonne soirée. » répondit Sam avec un demi-sourire.

Elle s'éloigna, sachant très bien qu'il ne la suivrait pas.

Elle trouva le condo d'Andy avec assez de facilité. Elle vivait dans un bon quartier.

Bobby avait supplié Oliver de lui donner son adresse. Il capitula quand elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle en avait besoin.

Andy ouvrit la porte, et resta si surprise qu'elle eut peine à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ces yeux. Bobby se tenait là, devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Wow, sa voix peut être glaciale quand elle veut !_ Songea Bobby.

« Te parler, t'expliquer ? »

« Je crois que tu en as assez fait. »

Andy n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer.

« Écoute, Andy je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas supposé de …»

« De quoi? De détruire ma vie ? De m'empêcher de devenir une vraie flic ? De me briser le cœur ? De me faire peur ? De me demander à chaque seconde si j'allais me faire tirer une balle en pleine tête ? »

Sa colère jaillissait à travers sa voix. C'était définitivement comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Avant, et à ce moment-là également.

Andy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle garda les bras croisés. Bobby n'était clairement pas la bienvenue.

« Rien de tout ça, et Sam … »

« Je m'en fiche d'accord. Alors … vas-t-en. »

La porte claqua sous le nez de Bobby, mettant fin à leur brève conversation.

Andy avait trois autres rendez-vous avec la psychologue avant d'être autorisé à retrouver au travail. Elle développa une certaine habileté à mentir. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que c'était mieux pour tout le monde si elle disait à cette femme ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Si elle admettait avait fait une erreur.

Elle avait même été jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne se sentait plus si mélangée, que ces sentiments étaient disparus.

Mais ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge.

Elle essayait même de se convaincre que c'était la vérité. Elle se le répétait à tous les jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y croire.

Elle était de retour en uniforme trois jours plus tard. Le sergent Best l'accueilli chaleureusement.

À la fin de la parade de début de journée, il lui demande de se lever, devant tous ses pairs. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle avec des ciseaux.

Il s'apprêtait certainement à lui retirer son statut de recrue, ou il allait lui permettre de le faire elle-même.

Andy tendit la main afin de prendre les ciseaux avec un immense sentiment de fierté. Avec un aussi grand sourire, elle saisit sa cravate et en un seul mouvement, elle la coupa en deux. Avec satisfaction, elle relava les yeux vers ses collègues. Ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement ceux de Sam au fond de la pièce.

_Non mais… il est décidément partout celui-là ! _

_Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il assiste à la parade ? _

Andy se tourna un instant pour remettre les ciseaux au sergent Best. Quand elle retourna son attention vers le fond de la salle, il était parti.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle à Traci alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher une nouvelle cravate.

Elle avait été absente pendant un bon moment, alors demander à une tierce personne qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là était certainement la meilleure façon d'en avoir le cœur net, sans éveiller aucun soupçon.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? C'est Sam Swarek. C'est un membre de l'unité anti-gagne. Il a été transféré ici après avoir fait une mission d'infiltration de plusieurs mois. Apparemment, c'en était pas une facile. »

_Sérieusement ? Sam était un POLICIER ?_

Cette pensée la fit frissonner.

Elle avait l'étrange impression que l'univers prenait un malin plaisir à rendre sa vie misérable, comme si elle était destinée à souffrir indéfiniment.

Au moins, son nom était Sam. Il n'avait pas menti sur cet aspect.

Swarek, ça lui allait bien.

« Andy, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, absolument. » répondit Andy en tentant de déverrouiller son casier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, c'était certainement Traci qui lirait à travers son mensonge.

Elles étaient inséparables depuis l'académie et Traci la connaissait mieux que personne. Mieux qu'elle-même la majorité du temps.

« Rien Trace. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Oh ! Attends… C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? »

_Comment elle fait pour toujours tout savoir ? _songea Andy.

« Wow !» dit calmement Traci en s'assoyant sur le banc situé entre les ranger de casiers.

« Ouais … » répondit-elle en ouvrant finalement la porte de son casier et en y entrant la tête pratiquement au complet.

« Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture. » affirma soudainement son amie.

Andy s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi quand elle se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle se trouva plutôt face à face avec Sam. Il se tenait là, au centre des vestiaires féminins, à la regarder fixement.

« Alors, tu es finalement une vraie flic. »

Il essaya d'accompagner sa phrase maladroite par un sourire. Mais son cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« Ouais. »

Andy se retourna vers son casier et changea de cravate sans ajouter un seul mot.

« Andy … »

« Arrête… Tu n'as pas besoin de … »

La voix de la jeune femme n'était pas aussi convaincante qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. »

Il s'était approché, mais restait hors de vue grâce à la porte du casier encore ouvert.

« Moi aussi. » répondit sèchement Andy en refermant la porte qui la séparait de lui. Elle le contourna et cette fois, c'était elle qui s'éloigna, le laissant seul au centre de la pièce.

« Andy. »

Elle s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour se retourner, une main sur la poignée de la porte qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance Sam, RIEN n'a d'importance. »

Sam la regarda disparaitre derrière la grande porte grise. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins comme réaction. Il voulait lui expliquer, il voulait s'excuser. Il y avait tellement plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le policier savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'allait pas lui laisser cette chance de sitôt.

« Ça va ? » demanda Traci quand Andy s'assit à ses côtés dans la voiture de patrouille.

« Non. »

Andy n'essaya même pas de mentir cette fois.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qu'il était désolé. »

« Et ? »

Andy roula les yeux face à la curiosité de son amie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait de Traci une si bonne flic.

« J'ai dit ça n'avait pas d'importance ? »

_Ce n'était pas supposé être une question …_

« Andy, c'est le même gars non ? Celui de la banque ? »

Andy acquiesça silencieusement.

« Ce même gars dont tu m'as dit être tombée amoureuse ? »

Andy acquiesça de nouveau.

« C'était la première et la seule fois que je t'ai vue avoir une quelconque attirance émotionnelle envers quelqu'un Andy. Nous sommes amies depuis un moment déjà, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu juste envie de coucher avec. Ça ressemble à … plus ? »

Personne ne devrait mettre en doute l'intelligence de cette femme.

« Je sais. Mais c'est que … C'était là quand nous étions là-bas, mais là nous ne sommes plus là-bas, nous sommes ici, dans la vraie vie. »

« Et tu me dis que ce n'était pas assez réel pour toi là-bas ? Que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être une épave ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire une chose… Tu l'es ! »

Un puissant soupir sortit des poumons d'Andy. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle était sur la bonne voie depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se répéter à tous les jours que c'était simplement dû au syndrome de Stockholm.

Rien n'allait plus.

Sam lâcha un juron silencieux et prit deux secondes de solitude pour se ressaisir. Il avait l'irrévocable envie de la rattraper et de la menotter à quelque chose, simplement pour la forcer à écouter. Mais il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui les avait menés dans cette impasse.

Il croyait que le regard qu'elle posait sur lui quand il était Sam-le-criminel était difficile à accepter, mais le regard qu'elle revêtait quelques instants plus tôt était une toute autre histoire. Il revoyait son visage quand elle lui avait dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Son ventre se retourna quand il constata le niveau élevé de dégoût et de répulsion qui y était affiché.

Malgré tout ça, ce qui était pire encore, c'était l'éclair de trahison qui lui avait traversé les yeux quand elle avait finalement daigné le regarder. C'était comme s'il lui avait arraché une partie de sa naïveté.

* * *

**Contrairement à mon habitude, cette fois, ce n'est pas un extrait du prochain chapitre qui vous attends (je n'étais pas capable de trouver un passage adéquat) mais plutôt une situation globale. **

**Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, Sam confrontera Andy ... Sera-t-elle être capable de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin? :)**


End file.
